THE NEXT GENERATION
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sakura bahwa ia akan berurusan dengan keturunan F4 -Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Sasori. / "Ne, aku bermimpi kan?" / "Beraninya kau mengacuhkan aku!" / Cinta yang sempurna tidak selalu berjalan sempurna. / Hana Yori Dango Sasusaku version. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura mendesah sambil membiarkan kepalanya merosot ke belakang. Dia benci bahasa Perancis, bahasa konyol dengan aksen bodoh dan putaran lidah yang aneh... dia benci itu. Tidak ada yang masuk akal dalam bahasa Perancis, tapi tentu saja terserah kepadanya untuk masuk ke sekolah di mana Perancis adalah mata pelajaran wajib. Dia membuka matanya dan menghirup napas agak keras sebelum duduk tegak dan menatap buku teks di hadapannya. Saat ini seharusnya adalah waktu belajar mandiri, tapi untuk beberapa alasan di sekolah ini hal itu berarti 'pergi ke kantin atau aula untuk makan, ngobrol dan bergaul' dan anehnya sekolah ini menjadi SMA paling bergengsi di Japan Eitoku Gakuen. Orang-orang kaya, bermasalah.

Dia tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi orang-orang kaya. Mereka semua hanyalah bocah manja yang berpikir uang bisa memberi mereka segalanya. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong-lorong sekolah seperti pewaris tahta menuju singgasana. Tapi di antara semua anak manja ini, ada sebuah kelompok yang melampaui semua tingkat kekayaan mereka. Kelompok ini terdiri dari empat penguasa sekolah ini, F4. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari kelompok F4 sebelumnya. Dalam kelompok ini ada Shimura Sai, putra Shimura Sojiro, Akasuna Sasori, putra Akasuna Akira, Uzumaki Naruto, putra Uzumaki Minato, dan terakhir pemimpin mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, putra Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi "rakyat jelata" seperti Sakura karena ibunya dulu juga orang biasa, tapi dia benar-benar berbeda.

"Yo, Haruno."

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Dia melihat teman-temannya berjalan ke arahnya, tiga orang penerima beasiswa lainnya. Nara Shikamaru si ranking satu di kelas, Rock Lee si ranking empat, dan Yamanaka Ino si ranking tiga. Ketiganya duduk dengan buku dan makan siang kecil mereka. Mereka memang menerima beasiswa, tapi bukan berarti mereka mendapatkan kemewahan dengan masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Pelajaran apa?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil membuka bentounya.

"Bahasa Perancis," jawabnya dan melihat Shikamaru meringis... Dia membenci Perancis juga. "Ne, Lee-kun, bantu aku," katanya, beralih ke Lee yang mengangkat tangannya defensif.

"Hei, keahlianku adalah bahasa Inggris."

"Tapi kau bisa berbahasa Jepang dan Inggris dengan sangat baik, jadi bukankah itu memberimu semacam lidah super?" Sakura bertanya putus asa.

"Apa?" tanya Lee sambil tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku terpaksa belajar bahasa Jepang karena aku tinggal di sini."

"Eh~," Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir Sakura-chan, Kau kan si nomor dua di kelas," kata Ino, mencoba memisahkannya dari buku teks agar mereka bisa benar-benar makan siang bersama.

"Tapi—,"

"Tidak," kata Shikamaru dengan nada final dan merebut buku teksnya. "Kau berpikir berlebihan. Ayolah, berikan buku itu," tambahnya ketika Sakura menahannya tapi gagal dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Ya ampun," kata Sakura cemberut.

"Sekarang makan bentoumu atau kau akan kelaparan saat bel berbunyi," perintah Lee.

"Hai', hai'. Aku tidak perlu diasuh begitu!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa teman-teman peduli padanya.

Dia ingat betapa takutnya dia pada hari pertama sekolah, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang berjalan-jalan dengan berlian pada pita rambutnya dan emas di bingkai kacamatanya. Benar-benar luar biasa dan menakutkan sekaligus. Dia takut salah langkah karena jika dia merusak apapun, dia tidak akan sanggup menggantinya. Namun kemudian dia bertemu Lee yang dia sadari sama sepertinya, penerima beasiswa, dan Lee mengenalkannya pada Shikamaru dan Ino, dan sejak itu terbentuklah kelompok kecil mereka. Sakura tertawa saat Lee dan Shikamaru tampak berdebat.

"Apa yang tidak kausukai? Peperangan, pistol, darah! Ini akan menakjubkan. Kita harus melihatnya!" Lee berseru saat Shikamaru menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka film perang," jawab Shikamaru simpel.

"Tapi ini akan terkenal!" Lee berargumen. Sakura melihat Shikamaru berhenti dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku benci film perang," jawab Shikamaru dan Lee menghela napas.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Mau menonton film itu denganku?" Lee bertanya, tahu bahwa ada sisi "boyish" dalam diri Sakura.

"Eh? Well, ya tentu saja. Ne, Ino, mau ikut dengan—"

"AH! Itu F4!" Ino berseru dan semua orang menolehke ujung ruangan di mana keempatnya berjalan masuk dan kerumunan orang menatap mereka dengan kagum.

"Tak bisa dipercaya, mereka diijinkan tidak memakai seragam. Konyol, mereka menguasai peraturan." Sakura metutar matanya.

"Shh, jika mereka mendengarmu, kau akan mendapat kartu merah," Lee memperingatkan.

Jujur, Sakura akan dengan senang hati berperang dengan bocah-bocah itu tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia harus tinggal di sekolah ini untuk belajar. Demi masa depannya. F4 masuk lebih dalam ke kantin dan mencapai meja Sakura dkk. yang berada di dekat tangga yang menuju ke tempat pribadi F4. Sasuke melirik dan memberi mereka tatapan jijik.

"Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana hama sepertimu dapat menyentuh lantai sekolah ini," katanya, jelas kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Hanya dengan melihat mereka, dia selalu bisa menggertak atau mengatakan hal semacam itu. Dia benci "rakyat jelata". Tapi sekali lagi, dia juga mewarisi darah itu dari ibunya.

"Sasuke, tenanglah agar kita bisa makan dengan tenang," kata Naruto, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke dan setelah memberi tatapan terakhir ke semua orang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke atas. Sai dan Sasori saling bertatapan geli mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, lalu menyusul keduanya menaiki tangga ke atas. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, satu kakinya ditempatkan di atas lengan kursi. Tiga orang lainnya mengambil kursi mereka dan pelayan mulai melayani mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sekolah membiarkan kalangan bawah masuk ke sini," katanya jengkel.

Sasori menatapnya. "Bukankah sekolah ini milikmu?" katanya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Jadi…"

Sai menyeringai. "Jadi, secara teknis kau membiarkan mereka masuk."

Sasuke duduk tegak. "Tunggu, tidak, ayahku yang memiliki sekolah ini dan beasiswa bodoh ini adalah ide wanita tua itu," katanya, merujuk ibunya. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini dan aku terus berusaha meyakinkan ayahku untuk mengubahnya, tapi kalian kenal dia, dia tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan wanita tua itu." Dia menggerutu. Sai, Naruto dan Sasori bertukar pandang dalam diam. Mereka semua paham akan kemarahan Sasuke terhadap ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan si brengsek itu?" Sakura berkata kesal saat mereka mulai mengemasi kotak bentou dan kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar perlu bertanya?" kata Shikamaru sambil menaikkan alis ke arah Sakura.

"Pertanyaan retoris. Aku hanya tak bisa menghadapinya! Aku tak percaya dia putra dari wanita baik hati yang mengijinkan kita bersekolah di sini. Aku dengar ayahnya bahkan berubah jadi baik sejak mereka berpacaran. Jadi apa yang salah dengan dia? Apakah dia semacam keturunan yang rusak?" Sakura berseru.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu tentangnya yang tidak kita ketahui," kata Ino.

"Tidak, dia sama seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar bocah," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng, menolak adanya penjelasan lain. "Itu hanyalah rumor bodoh dan masyarakat tidak tahu banyak. Mereka bukan selebriti yang semua orang ingin ketahui tentang detil hidup mereka. Ini faktanya dan hanya satu-satunya: Uchiha Sasuke bukan apa-apa selain bocah manja dan tidak berguna."

"Bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia mendengarmu…," Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seluruh sekolah menghormati tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Mereka mematuhinya dan membiarkan kita masuk. Kita punya persetujuan mereka dan putra bodoh mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun," kata Sakura.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah, ke arah Sakura. Dia bisa mendengarnya, lantang dan jelas. Sekali lagi ayahnya mempermalukannya dan ini bahkan belum tengah hari. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah sebelum berdiri. Yang lainnya memandang ingin tahu, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak punya kebiasaan aneh berdiri tiba-tiba tapi ini dua menit lebih awal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai seraya memasukkan daging ke mulutnya.

"Siapa mereka?" dia bertanya dengan tenang dan matanya menatap Sakura dan teman-temannya ketika mereka mulai berjalan keluar kantin.

"Itu Haruno Sakura," jawab Sasori. "Penerima beasiswa. Yang lainnya juga penerima beasiswa."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku menemukan target selanjutnya."

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, ayo pergi," kata Ino kepada temannya, mendekati mejanya. Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba dan anak-anak kaya berjalan perlahan dan elegan keluar sekolah dengan pelayan-pelayan yang membawakan barang-barang mereka. Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan mereka. Yang dia pedulikan hanya keluar dari sini.

"Hai', ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil berdiri.

"Akhirnya kita bisa pulang," kata Shikamaru sambil menghela napas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tapi kau harus mengakui, benda-benda di sekitar sini memang bagus," Lee berkomentar, menunjuk furniture. Masing-masing bagian harganya lebih mahal dibandingkan apapun yang sanggup mereka dapatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan—"

"Halo," seseorang berkata dan muncul tiba-tiba dari sudut, mengagetkan mereka, menghalangi Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Ino terkejut.

"Haruno kan?" tanyanya, menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Hai'…" katanya, masih belum menyerap kejadian tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan… berhati-hatilah," dia memperingatkan, ragu jika kata-katanya akan membocorkan rahasia.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura.

"Dah," adalah satu-satunya jawaban sebelum dia pergi.

"Lelaki misterius…," kata Sakura.

"Chotto… apakah kau menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengatakan '-san'?" tanya Lee.

"Kurasa dia sama seperti bocah lainnya," kata Sakura, mengalihkan kejadian barusan. Bagaimanapun dia merasa terganggu, dia tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapan dari kepergian Naruto. Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang sedikit memesona Sakura. Apa itu… dia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Yo~" kata Ino, menekan ringan sambil memutar bahunya.

"Dia sangat aneh." Sakura berkata pelan seolah untuk menutupi bahwa ia baru saja melamun. Ino menyeringai dan mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Sakura lalu menyeretnya ke gerbang sekolah.

"Jadi, mengenai film itu.." Lee memulai dan Shikamaru terlihat meringis.

"Kau yakin kau bisa menanganiku ketika menonton film perang, Lee?" Sakura bergurau dan Lee membuat wajah penuh tekad.

"_Bring it on_."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh!" kata Shikamaru. Ino sebenarnya tidak peduli, dia menonton apapun selama itu memiliki jalan cerita. "Jangan!" Shikamaru memohon tapi sudah terlambat, Lee dan Sakura sudah terperangkap dalam perdebatan siapa yang akan lebih menikmati film tersebut.

Sasuke memerhatikan rakyat jelata tersebut berjalan keluar sekolah sambil berdiri di pintu dengan teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat tidak peduli dan bahagia… tapi itu semua akan berubah besok. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka melanjutkan hidup di sekolah yang tidak pantas mereka masuki. Mereka akan selalu jadi orang biasa yang dekil.

"Oi, oi. Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan seringai jahat di wajahmu?" tanya Sasori, memerhatikan suasana hati Sasuke.

"Tidak banyak," dustanya sembari menyodorkan tasnya ke arah pelayannya. Sebelum dia memasuki mobil, Naruto memegang lengan dan menghentikannya.

"Naruto, dari mana saja kau? Kau menghilang tiba-tiba," kata Sai.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku pikir kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Naruto, memandang Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkanku juga," Sasuke menambahkan dengan nada kasar.

Naruto terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab. Emosinya terbagi dua, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia pikir permainan Sasuke harus dihentikan tetapi dia tidak dapat menghianati temannya yang sudah cukup terkhianati. Naruto menggeleng ragu-ragu. Jika ada seseorang yang ditinggalkan lebih dari cukup dalam satu fase kehidupan, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke memberi tatapan terakhir ke arah Naruto sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Menghembuskan napas cukup keras, Naruto menatap kepergian mobil tersebut. Sai dan Sasori saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori ketika mereka masuk ke mobil Sai. Naruto menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa..." kata Naruto.

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa Naruto. Ada masalah apa?" Sai bertanya sambil memberi tanda kepada supirnya agar mulai jalan. Naruto memandang keluar jendela.

"Terkadang… sesuatu… berjalan dengan tidak adil," dia berkata tanpa melihat kedua temannya yang sekarang lebih dari sekedar bingung. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Naruto teringat sesuatu yang familiar, seperti cerita ibu Sasuke ketika mereka masih kecil. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang dia ketahui, sesuatu yang dengan menyesal dia ketahui. Ketika akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Sai dan Sasori, dia tersenyum. "Sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa… aku hanya bosan dengan permainan Sasuke. Itu saja."

Sai mencibir. "Tapi kau tahu itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ditangani Sasuke dengan baik. Itu sifat turunan keluarganya," Sai menertawakan komentarnya, merujuk masa muda ayah Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kita semua punya sifat keluarga masing-masing," Sasori bergabung dalam gurauan Sai.

"Kurasa kau benar...," Naruto bergumam. Dia terus melihat ke luar jendela dan setelah beberapa saat dia memejamkan mata, mencoba berhenti memikirkan kembali cerita itu… cerita yang sepertinya membentang sendiri tanpa bisa dia cegah untuk tidak terlibat di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," kata Sasuke saat dia memasuki rumahnya meskipun dia tahu berteriak seperti itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Pertaman, karena rumahnya terlu besar dan kedua, karena tidak ada yang peduli untuk mendengarnya. Dia melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, pintunya sedikit terbuka sehingga ia dapat mendengar suara ayahnya yang sedang marah kepada seseorang melalui telepon yang dipegangnya di sisi wajahnya.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan itu!" Dia mendengar ayahnya berteriak sebelum membanting telepon, memutus seseorang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Ayahnya menatap telepon kemudian tiba-tiba beralih ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di luar koridor, seolah menyadari kehadirannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Fugaku kasar.

"Tidak...," jawab Sasuke sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rumah itu punya banyak kamar yang sangat besar sehingga masing-masing seperti apatemen tersendiri. Dia mengancingkan bajunya sebelum berhenti di salah satu pintu. Dia menatap sejenak, kemarahan menyala di matanya saat menatap pintu itu.

Tangannya terulur memutar kenop, seolah ragu apakah dia benar-benar ingin masuk, namun beberapa bagian dari dirinya bukan hanya marah... dia kesepian. Saat membuka pintu matanya menatap ke seberang ruangan, ke arah wanita di tempat tidur. Dia berjalan perlahan, setiap langkah terasa semakin berat. Ruangan itu terasa sangat besar baginya. Semua hal di ruangan itu terasa asing, termasuk wanita di tempat tidur tersebut. Kamar ini dibuat khusus untuknya; peralatan medis memenuhi ruangan seperti halnya warna-warna lembut yang memberi sentuhan pribadi terhadap ruangan itu.

_Tidak ada yang pribadi __di ruangan__ ini_.

Sasuke meraih tempat tidur, menatapnya... Wanita itu tampaknya tidak menua... Dia terlihat sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi... Yang paling buruk adalah bahwa ia terlihat seperti tertidur, seolah setiap saat dia bisa membuka matanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ayahnya sangat terobsesi dengan ide bahwa dia akan bangun. Sasuke mendengus sambil menatap wanita itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah bangun," dia berkata, suaranya tenang namun mematikan, memberi tatapan terakhir sebelum pergi, sekali lagi merasa marah kepada wanita yang berbaring di sana, kepada istri Uchiha Fugaku, kepada Mikoto, kepada ibunya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, ohayo~," panggil Ino sambil menghampiri temannya yang baru memasuki pintu kelas.

"Ohayo," sahut Sakura.

"Ne, apakah kau bisa mengerjakan PR matematika? Aku tidak terlalu yakin jawabanku benar," kata Ino, mengikuti temannya menuju loker.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin apa yang aku kerjakan—," kata Sakura, suaranya serak ketika matanya menatap sepotong kertas merah menggantung di dalam lokernya dan bertuliskan 'Dari F4'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"H-ha?!" Sakura bertanya, membelalakkan mata dalam keterkejutan yang sarat…

Tunggu, tahan sebentar… Apa yang terjadi?! Apakah dia bermimpi? Sepertinya dia tertidur… Apa ini disebabkan oleh apa yang dikatakan Lee tempo hari padanya sehingga dia memimpikan hal yang mengerikan seperti ini?! Sakura, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sasuke, berbalik mengahadap Ino.

"Ne~ aku bermimpi kan?" dia bertanya. Ino hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Tidak… Kurasa tidak," jawab Ino. Dia sendiri sedikit bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Mungkin kita berbagi mimpi," kata Sakura. Ino tampak paham.

"Itu mungkin saja. Aku pernah membaca bahwa orang yang dekat dan saling berbagi perasaan yang sama bisa memiliki mimpi yang berkaitan."

"Kalau begitu kita bermimpi."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Tapi aku ingat bangun."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Dia berkedip beberapa kali ke arahnya dan berbalik kembali ke arah Ino. "Tidak, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Maksudku, LIHAT! Dia melotot padaku! Dia biasanya tidak menyadari keberadaanku," kata Sakura mulai bingung.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkan aku?!" Sasuke berteriak sehingga membuat Sakura menghadapnya lagi.

"Ah, baiklah, jadi aku tidak bermimpi," Sakura bergumam sendiri.

"Di sekolah ini, kita semua punya tempat masing-masing dan aku ingin tetap seperti itu. Kutu sepertimu tidak pantas ada di sini. Kau dan teman-temanmu yang tidak berguna tidak termasuk di sini. Sampah seharusnya tetap berada di tempat sampah," Sasuke berkata, mendekatinya dan Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas karena marah, mendengar Sasuke menyebut-nyebut teman-temannya.

"Sakura-chan…," dia mendengar Ino berkata di belakangnya tetapi Sakura mengabaikannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan bocah tampan tidak berguna ini menghina mereka seperti itu.

"Kami berusaha lebih keras dibanding siapa pun di sekolah ini. Sementara kau, KAU bocah manja bahkan tidak berkeringat datang ke sekolah ini dan kau bilang kami tidak pantas di sini? Kau tidak pernah menghasilkan satu yen pun dalam hidupmu. Kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk orang lain. Yang kau pedulikan hanya dirimu sendiri," Sakura melanjutkan, mendekat ke arahnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya balik, matanya membelalak terkejut, benar-benar tidak menduga Sakura akan melawan.

"Kau bocah tidak berguna!" Sakura berteriak dan meninjunya dengan seluruh kekuatan dan kemarahannya. Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai, masih syok dengan tindakan Sakura saat dia memegangi pipinya yang terkena tinju. "Yang kau lakukan hanya bergantung pada orang tuamu! Seluruh hidupmu hanya bermanja pada orang tuamu. Mereka melakukan segalanya untukmu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menderita?! Apa kau tahu apa itu?! Apa kau—,"

"Cotto matte yo, Sakura," kata seseorang di belakangnya dan dia merasakan sebuah tangan membungkus tangannya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Lee mencondongkan diri ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino. "Perhatikan bagaimana sekali lagi tidak ada –san yang digunakan." Mereka berdua menatapnyaaneh.

"Benarkah?" Ino berkata dengan agak jengkel. "Kau memerhatikannya sekarang?" dia berbisik kepada Lee.

Sakura menunduk ke arah tangannya. Tangan Naruto, yang cukup besar dan… lembut, yang entah bagaimana bisa mengaitkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Sakura. Sasuke menyadarinya juga. Sakura menatap ke atas lagi, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Naruto dan dia merasa napasnya telah terenggut darinya.

"Aku tahu kau marah…" dia memulai dan Sakura merasa kemarahannya lenyap. "Demo… kau tidak tahu tentang kehidupan kami dan apa yang telah kami lalui…" Dia berkata pelan.

Sakura menatapnya, amarahnya berubah menjadi ketenangan yang mengisi seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke menyaksikan dalam diam dan dia tiba-tiba sangat, sangat marah namun untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia merasa hatinya mengerat dan dia berdiri, memblokir amarah asing tersebut dengan amarah yang baru.

"Oi, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke bertanya pada sahabatnya, merasa terkhianati.

"Hentikan permainanmu," Naruto menjawab ringkas saat dia menarik tangannya dari tangan Sakura dan mendekati lokernya. "Ini," kata Naruto, mengambil note merah F4 dan merobeknya, "sudah cukup."

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu? Jangan asal datang dan merusak pertunjukan!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Jika kau ingin balas dendam kepada wanita itu, jangan melampiaskannya kepada orang lain! Sakura bukanlah dia!" Naruto balas berteriak dan siswa-siswa di sekitar mereka mulai membisikkan pertanyaan mereka satu sama lain, tanpa satu pun tahu jawabannya.

"Sekali lagi… tidak ada –san atau bahkan –chan atau –kun." Lee berbisik ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang menonton dengan cukup terhibur. Mereka berpaling ke Lee lagi, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengannya.

"Benarkah?!" Shikamaru berbisik.

"DIAM?!" Sasuke berteriak, mengejutkan Ino, Shikamaru dan Lee dan memaksa mereka untuk memperhatikannya lagi ketika Sasuke meneriaki Naruto, kemarahannya membara bertingkat-tingkat seolah-olah asap keluar darinya, yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Baik, sekarang tenanglah." Sasori berkata saat menyadari pistol tak kasat mata teracung dari Naruto ke Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Sebuah peperangan dari dua sifat yang sama sekali berbeda akan meletus.

"Dia akan kecewa padamu!" kata Naruto, menghentikan tindakan Sasori. Sai dan Sasori menutup mata mereka… "Lihat dirimu… kau sama sekali tidak mirip dia." Sasuke maju selangkah. "Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Tidak dari mereka, terutama tidak darim—" tetapi Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tinju Sasuke mendarat dengan keras di wajah Naruto dan menyebabkan lelaki malang itu terjatuh ke tanah, darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tutup mulut! Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita itu! Dia boleh mati di tempat tidur itu, aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli apakah dia akan kecewa padaku atau tidak! Dia tidak berhak merasakan apapun terhadapku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah ingin menjadi seperti dia. Jadi tutup mulutmu, Naruto, karena kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Sasuke, menggeram pada Naruto.

"Benarkah aku tidak tahu?" Naruto bertanya padanya, menyeka darah dari mulutnya saat Sakura berlutut di sebelahnya. "Bisakah kau dengan jujur berkata bahwa itu benar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar darinya saat tubuhnya gemetar karena marah. "Sai, Sasori, ayo pergi. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan kotoran lagi," katanya lalu pergi.

Sai menatap Sasori dan mulai berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Sasori berpaling ke Naruto dan membuat isyarat tangan yang berarti 'Kita perlu bicara' atau mungkin 'Aku akan meneleponmu nanti' Sakura tidak yakin. Pada saat itu perhatiannya teralih ke Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya lembut, Naruto mengangguk dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Dia nyaris terlihat puas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." Dia berkata, melihat ke arah Sakura tepat di matanya, membuat Sakura sedikit merona. Shikamaru, Lee dan Ino berlutut diam-diam, menonton adegan di hadapan mereka dengan seringai di wajah mereka.

"Hore! Sekali lagi tidak ada –san," kata Lee mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura. Keduanya merona akibat kedekatan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Lee, hentikan itu!" Ino berkata sambil memukul belakang kepalanya sebelum berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi…" Dia nyengir "Mau jadi ksatria berjubah bajaku juga?" Dia mengedipkan mata ke arah Naruto dan wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Dia hanya bercanda," kata Sakura sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. "Tapi sungguh, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimanapun Sasuke seolah menjadi tanggungjawabku… sebagai teman. Jika aku masih temannya," katanya, mencoba terlihat tidak peduli namun gagal.

"Kau benar-benar peduli padanya," Sakura berkomentar dan menyadari para siswa kembali menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing, tahu bahwa klimaks pagi ini telah berlalu.

"Yeah, tapi terkadang dia bisa ditangani. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelum…," Naruto berkata serak, pikirannya kembali ke tahun itu.

"Sebelum?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, lupakan yang aku katakan," jawabnya, menyadari dia agak keceplosan. Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba penasaran. Mereka menyebutkan seorang wanita tadi…

"Hei, Sakura! Berapa lama kau ingin berdiri di sana? Pangeran _charming_mu mungkin bisa membolos tapi kita masih punya beasiswa yang harus kita pertahankan," Shikamaru memanggil.

"Ah! Oh tidak!" Sakura berkata, melihat jam dan mendekati teman-temannya. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki Naruto!" Dia berteriak dan lari.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Shinai Sasuke memukul keras tubuh anak laki-laki di depannya. Matanya melotot ke arahnya seolah-olah dia adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan di dunia. Dia mendidih karena marah.

"Aku mengatakan padanya untuk bermain mudah," Sasori berkata pelan kepada Sai yang sedang menonton Sasuke bermain Kendo dengan orang biasa.

"Gunakan psikologi terbalik," Sai menyarankan. Sasori mengangguk dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Jangan bermain mudah dengannya!"

Sayangnya Sasuke membawanya ke hati. Dalam satu gerakan cepat dan elegan dia memukulkan shinainya ke wajah anak itu hingga menyebabkannya terjungkal. Sasori memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Itu tidak berhasil," gumam Sasori.

Sasuke menunduk ke arah remaja yang setengah tak sadarkan diri itu. "Menyedihkan" katanya.

"Apakah kau berencana melampiaskan semua kemarahanmu kepada semua orang hari ini?" Suara Naruto menyebabkan mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi Sasuke yang terlihat paling fokus padanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah tetapi mematikan.

"Kau harus menghentikan ini." Naruto memulai tetapi Sasuke mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak mau mendiskusikan ini lagi." Dia berkata ringkas ketika dia menghadap Naruto sepenuhnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain. Sai dan Sasori mendekat hingga mereka berdiri di sebelah Naruto kalau-kalau mereka harus terlibat di antara keduanya.

"Kau harus melepaskannya," kata Naruto. Sasuke membuang muka. "Sasu-chan aku tahu ini sulit teta—"

"Apa yang kau tahu!" Sasuke berteriak balik. "Kau tidak tahu apapun." Dia mendidih.

Anak laki-laki yang tergeletak di lantai mulai bergerak, perlahan bangkit untuk duduk. Mata Sasuke mengawasinya. "Aku benci mereka semua…" Dia berkata, teman-temannya menyaksikan. "Aku benci wanita itu, aku benci pria brengsek itu, aku benci rakyat jelata," geramnya.

Anak lelaki itu berdiri tetapi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan ketika Sai, Naruto dan Sasori melihat Sasuke sekali lagi menyerang wajahnya dan kali ini memukulnya hingga pingsan. "Menyedihkan" Sasuke berkata sebelum beralih ke Naruto. "Penghianat…" Sasuke melempar shinainya ke lantai dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, karena dia tidak tahan berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Naruto, yang mungkin saja benar.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto memanggilnya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke bertanya, berbalik dengan marah, siap meninjunya tetapi Naruto menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sasuke… kau mungkin tidak melihatnya namun aku berusaha membantumu. Aku hanya—,"

"Seorang penghianat dan pembohong, benar kan?" Sasuke bertanya dan terkekeh.

"AKU berusaha membantumu! Tetapi kau tidak membiarkanku melakukannya!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak, kau berusaha menolong gadis itu, rakyat jelata dekil itu!" Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Apa yang aku lakukan untuknya sama banyaknya dengan untukmu. Kapan kau akan melihat bahwa mereka tidak seperti wanita itu?" Naruto membela diri.

"Dan kapan kau akan melihat aku selesai dengan mereka?" Sasuke balas bertanya, suara bsisikannya yang rendah hanya cukup untuk didengar oleh Naruto. Lagipula, Naruto sudah mundur, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa dia jadi begitu pemberontak akibat segala sesuatu yang telah dia lalui.

"Aku selesai. Ketika kau kembali waras, datanglah padaku dan mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu. Tetapi jika kau terus memihak si sampah… menjauhlah dari pandanganku," kata Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ah! Ya ampun," Sai mendesah. "Ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan." Sasori setuju, mengusap dahinya.

"Maafkan aku… tapi maukah kau memastikan dia tidak akan bunuh diri?" Naruto meminta kepada mereka berdua.

"Roger," kata Sasori dan berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan Sai dan Naruto tinggal di tempat. Kepalanya sakit dan dia tidak memedulikan orang lain di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's bacot area

Domo, Ravensky desu. Akhirnya setelah hampir tiga tahun author selesai mentranslate fanfic ini, author nekad juga untuk mempublishnya di situs ini. Untuk yang penasaran, tenang, author sudah dapat ijin resmi dari pengarangnya.

Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan mau repot-repot mereview #kecupsatusatu

Update berbanding lurus dengan banyaknya respond reader :D

Jaa matta ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke tidak menunggu Sai, dia menyerbu ke dalam mobilnya dan dengan cepat memerintah supir untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dia memang marah, tapi lebih dari itu dia terluka. Apa sih yang terjadi dengan Naruto?! Dari semua orang Naruto! Sial, Naruto sudah seperti saudara baginya dan dia membawa-bawa omong kosong ini. Apa-apaan. Kenapa semua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya selalu menyakitinya. Ketika mobil tiba di rumahnya, dia langsung melangkah masuk. Tidak repot-repot memberi salam, tidak repot-repot untuk peduli. Dia tahu sekarang ayahnya tidak di rumah dan dia punya amarah yang besar untuk dilampiaskan kepada wanita itu! Dia berjalan langsung ke kamar wanita itu dan langsung ke tempat tidurnya... dia masih tidur.

"Aku membencimu." Dia menatap marah ke arahnya. "Aku harap kau mati saja!" katanya datar. "Mengapa kau tidak mati saja!"

Air mata menggenang di matanya. Dia sudah mendengar dari ayah Sasori dan bahkan ayah Naruto. Seandainya ibunya meninggal, Fugaku mungkin akan lebih menghargainya dan tidak terobsesi dengan ide bahwa istrinya akan bangun. Dia membencinya, semua adalah salahnya.

"Aku membencimu!" Dia meneriakkan itu, air mata akhirnya jatuh dari matanya tetapi ketika dia memandang ibunya dia merasa bahwa kemarahannya digantikan oleh rasa kesepian. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan ibunya. "Aku membencimu…" Dia berbisik lirih… tetapi dia pun tahu dia tidak sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan menuju kantin ketika tiga orang siswa menghentikannya. Sejauh ini kartu merah tidak memengaruhinya. Biasanya, siswa lain akan mengerjainya sekarang tetapi penerima beasiswa sepertinya diperlakukan istimewa oleh Uchiha Mikoto sehingga Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa seorang siswa akan melakukan hal berbeda.

"Hanya karena kau istimewa bukan berarti kau bisa membuat Sasuke-sama marah tanpa mendapat hukuman apapun," kata gadis yang berdiri di tengah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah," jawab Sakura, mencoba menjaga emosinya. Dia sudah cukup terlibat drama hari ini.

"Jangan berlagak tidak bersalah!" Gadis di sebelah kiri berkata dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Sakura ketika Naruto menahannya tepat waktu.

"Murid beasiswa seharusnya dihormati." Dia berkata dengan suara rendah, "atau kau sudah lupa aturan yang dibuat kepala keluarga Uchiha sendiri?" Naruto melepas tangannya dan ketiga anak perempuan itu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. "Kelihatannya aku selalu menyelamatkanmu dari sesuatu." Naruto berkata dan tertawa seperti bercanda dengan diri sendiri.

"Dan aku berterima kasih. Tapi kenapa?" Sakura bertanya, rasa penasaran memenuhi pikirannya. Naruto tersenyum, tangannya meraih rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena tindakan sederhana dan tanpa maksud itu—atau seperti itulah yang dia pikir. Naruto memandangnya, punggung tangannya mengusap wajah Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Dia bertanya lembut, mengambil satu langkah maju hingga ia menjulang di hadapan Sakura, menaklukkannya, tetapi Sakura bukannya merasa terintimadasi malah terlindungi dan terpesona sepenuhnya.

"Tidak…" Dia berkata tersendat meskipun dia punya firasat bahwa dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto nyengir—seperti orang idiot, yeah— tetapi dia nyengir.

"Aku menyukaimu." katanya.

"AH! Nah, lihat, tidak bisakah kau bilang saja begitu." Sakura dan Naruto melompat setinggi tiga kaki dan terpisah enam kaki saat mendengar suara Sasori. "Itu bisa menolongku agar tidak was-was mencoba menebak apa yang sedang kau perbuat!" katanya sedikit kesal sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ap-apa? Apanya yang perbuat? Apa kau sedang berbuat sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, mulai mengoceh dalam kepanikan.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak melakukan apapun, kan? Apa maksudmu dengan 'perbuat'?" Sakura berkata dan tersenyum ke arah Sasori dan Sai yang datang di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya," kata Sai, berjalan ke hadapan mereka berdua.

"Jadi Naruto, karena sekarang dia pacarmu, bolehkah aku mempermaknya?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" Sakura menolak.

"Belum," goda Sai.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, teman-teman," kata Naruto, mencoba terdengar memaksa tetapi rona di pipinya menggagalkannya.

"Akan semakin sulit untuk menenangkan Sasuke." Sasori berkata dan mendesah.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya." Naruto berkata padanya.

Dia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tidak ingin menghianati temannya… tetapi dia tidak mau Sasuke terus mencoba menyakiti Sakura. Sasori dan Sai mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menjauh, mereka berbicara lirih antara mereka sendiri seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Dia akan membenci ini." Sai mendecakkan lidahnya dan berhenti berjalan ketika mereka cukup jauh dari pendengaran Naruto dan Sakura tapi masih bisa mereka lihat.

"Aku bisa memikirkan ada lebih dari satu alasan mengapa dia membenci ini," kata Sasori, berbalik melihat Sakura.

"Yeah aku melihatnya juga." Sai setuju dan berbalik menghadap Naruto dan Sakura juga.

"Firasat buruk, dejavu," kata Sasori pelan.

"Mikoto-chan yang biasa menceritakan kisah itu kan?" Sai bertanya, merujuk ibu Sasuke. Sasori mengangguk. "Sasuke akan memutus sekringnya," kata Sai.

"Dia sudah memutus sekringnya, sekarang semuanya akan meledak."

"Um… apakah itu benar?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berbisik? Mereka tidak bisa mendengar kita." Naruto berkata dan tertawa.

"Ah," Sakura berdeham kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa itu benar?"

"Ne, datanglah ke rumahku besok. Ada pesta," kata Naruto, sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Eh? Pesta? Untuk apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Besok ulang tahunku," jelas Naruto.

"Ah! Tapi… aku tidak yakin akan cocok di keramaian itu dan—,"

"Akankah aku melihatmu di sana?" dia menginterupsi Sakura, membungkuk dan condong ke depan, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura berkata tanpa berpikir karena jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

"Bagus," katanya, tersenyum. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dia telah memutuskan. Kali ini, tidak seperti ayahnya, dia sungguh-sungguh akan mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Pestanya, di mana banyak orang-orang kaya berkumpul, sangat spektakuler. Tidak ada yang tidak glamor dalam kehidupan papan atas, semuanya seolah ada dalam dongeng, dan pangeran tampan barada dalam radar semua orang. Dia adalah pusat perhatian, bahkan ayahnya lebih perhatian dibanding biasanya dan Naruto suka itu. Matanya melirik ke arah teman-temannya, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang nampak seperti diseret ke dalam pesta dan Naruto tidak terkejut jika si hebat Uchiha Fugaku memang melakukannya, karena Naruto ragu Sasuke sudah memaafkannya, tetapi dalam momen itu dia tidak begitu tertarik apakah temannya telah memaafkannya… dia sedang cemas…

Dia akan datang, dia yakin gadis itu akan datang, dia hanya perlu menunggu. Di sini, di depan semua orang, di depan ayahnya dia akan menjadikan Sakura pacarnya, di sini dia akan menunjukkan kepada ayahnya bahwa dia adalah orang yang lebih berani dan kuat daripada dia, di sini dia akan memberi Sasuke alasan untuk melepaskan Sakura. Takdir telah memberinya kesempatan dan dia akan melangkah ke dalamnya.

"Well, akhirnya!" Sasori berkata ketika dia melihat Sakura muncul. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk bersama Sai.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku telah menunggumu!" Sasori berkata padanya dan meraih tangannya.

"Dan kau benar, Sasori. Dia memakai jins," Sai berkata dan tertawa.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya yang lain dan setidaknya aku memakai blus!" Sakura membela diri.

"Kau menampilkan diri ke jajaran tertinggi di masyarakat, kau tidak bisa memakai baju seperti itu," Sasori menjelaskan sambil membimbingnya ke belakang dan naik tangga yang menuju ke salah satu kamar di lantai dua.

Sakura terus memberontak di sisa jalan sampai Sasori akhirnya berhenti dan menarik sebuah kain hitam untuk memperlihatkan padanya sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan pakaian dan aksesori glamor. Sakura menatap kagum ke sekelilingnya, belum pernah sebelumnya dia melihat lemari sebesar rumahnya… atau begitu banyak dan bermacam-macam potong pakaian dalam satu tempat. Lemari itu sesungguhnya terdiri dari dua tingkat. Di lantai atas Sakura menemukan gundukan sepatu, dia hanya berkedip menatapnya. Dia menemukan dirinya tak mampu berkata-kataa; gadis yang memiliki lemari ini pasti tidak pernah kehabisan pakaian untuk dipakai.

"Kau suka lemariku." Sasori bertanya, pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura menoleh begitu cepat.

"Lemarimu?!" dia bertanya bingung dan Sasori menatapnya bangga. Sakura mengedarkan pandang lagi… lemari ini terisi dengan pakaian wanita. Pemahaman mendadak muncul di benaknya.

"Tidak heran," katanya memandang Sasori, sekarang Sasorilah yang tidak mengerti dengan ekspresinya. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan… kau terjebak di dalam lemari."

Pipi Sasori menyala merah karena malu dan dia memukul bagian belakang kepala Sakura.

"Aku BUKAN GAY!" Dia berkata jengkel, menatap Sakura sebentar. "Aku perancang busana! Tetapi aku bukan gay!"

Sakura menatapnya. "Apa kau yakin?"

"POSITIF!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Maaf, salahku," katanya lembut, tetapi sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Turunan neneknya, dia punya… bakat dalam fashion," Sai berkata dan tersenyum, menahan tawa.

"Kita sudahi ini, aku BUKAN gay," kata Sasori dengan tatapan mematikan untuk mereka berdua.

"Oke, oke," kata Sakura, mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Jadi, mengapa lemarimu ada di rumah Naruto? Dan mengapa aku di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku memindahkan lemariku sementara ke sini spesial untukmu karena KAU akan jadi model malam ini," kata Sasori dan rasa bangga kembali kepadanya.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya, lalu menggigit bibirnya, menyadari dia berteriak.

"Dengar, Naruto punya alasan mengundangmu dan alasannya sepertinya besar dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tampil dengan pakaian seperti itu," kata Sasori kemudian memutar mata tidak sabar. "Jadi masuk ke sana dan lepaskan pakaianmu dan pakai apapun yang aku berikan atau aku AKAN membakar rumahmu," perintahnya sambil mendorong Sakura ke ruang ganti.

Sakura terhuyung-huyung ke ruang ganti, hampir saja menabrak dinding. Dia memandang sekeliling, ada cermin di mana-mana. Dia bergidik sedikit, hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah berada di ruangan dengan cermin 360 derajat di mana dia bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas.

"Ini,"

Tangan Sasori muncul melalui pintu dan mengejutkannya sedikit. Dengan ragu dia mengambil gaun itu. Itu terbuat dari sutra… dia tak pernah memegang sutra asli sebelumnya. Dia memandang sekeliling sejenak, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman sebelum memutuskan bahwa ini tindakan terbaik atau Sasori akan membakar rumahnya. Seraya melepaskan pakaiannya dia menunduk, menolak melihat tubuh setengah telanjangnya di cermin, memakai gaun tersebut sambil mendesah. Ketika dia melangkah keluar ruang ganti, Sai dan Sasori tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu gadis tomboy bisa terlihat manis," Sasori berkata dan menyeringai.

"Aku TIDAK tomboy," Sakura mengelak namun diabaikan oleh Sasori yang sekali lagi mendorongnya. Kali ini menuju kursi di depan meja yang penuh dengan make-up. Satu-satunya make-up yang bisa Sakura gunakan adalah lip gloss sehingga dia tidak mengerti kegunaan yang lainnya. Cermin lain ada di depannya, kali ini 180 derajat mengitari wajahnya dan dia kembali merasa was-was.

"Kami akan memakaikan make-up cerah yang membuatmu cantik alami dan lebih baik daripada ini," kata Sasori, mengambil benda yang Sakura tak tahu namanya.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang make-up juga," kata Sakura dan tersenyum menggoda kepada Sasori, yang melotot dan berkata "Aku BUKAN gay," sebelum memakaikannya make-up.

Sakura benar-benar duduk diam dan beberapa saat kemudian Sai berkata, "Namamu sungguh bagus. Sakura. Seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang."

"Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa mengubah masa depan kami," Sakura mendengar Sasori bergumam dan ketika dia bertanya apa maksudnya, Sasori tidak menjawab. Setelah beberapa tatapan menusuk lagi dari Sasori mengenai kecenderungan seksualnya setelah dia mulai mendandani rambut Sakura, dan beberapa sumpah aneh dan ucapan meyakinkan bahwa dia, Sasori, sepenuhnya heteroseksual, transformasi Sakura selesai dan dia tampak seperti malaikat.

Gaunnya, dengan warna yang ironis, adalah sehelai sutra putih yang lembut. Gaun itu melingkari lehernya, mengangkat dadanya dengan sempurna, meninggalkan kesan lekuk V dan menempel ketat di tubuhnya sebelum menjadi sedikit longgar di pinggangnya, dan meluncur turun hingga ke lututnya. Sasori menonjolkan wajahnya dengan make-up, pink cerah dan putih, dengan eyeliner hitam yang memberinya kesan _angelic_. Sepatu hak tingginya yang berwarna silver memberi kesan gemerlap dan rambutnya dikeriting. Dia terlihat cantik.

"Mm… bahkan aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu saat ini," kata Sai, mendekati Sakura yang sedang menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sai mendekat dan membelai pipi Sakura yang mana membuat Sakura meninju wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia pingsan!" kata Sasori, terkejut.

"Itu refleks!" Sakura membela diri.

"Apa? Jadi kau mau bilang padaku jika Naruto mencoba melakukan sesuatu padamu, kau akan memukulnya?!" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak… Sai berbeda," kata Sakura.

"Ah, well, dia bisa menyusul nanti. Sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu," kata Sasori, menuntunnya ke pintu.

"Eh? Kau bahkan tidak mencoba membangunkannya?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori simple.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu siapa yang paling buruk, kau meninggalkannya seperti itu atau aku yang memukulnya," Sakura berkata.

"Ini urusan pria. Sekarang keluar sana dan pergilah ke Naruto!" Sasori memerintah dan mendorongnya keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kesal, dia tidak ingin berada di sana. Dia tidak ingin bergaul dan berpura-pura memberi Naruto ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Dia ingin merenung di kamarnya, mengutuk Naruto sampai ke tujuh tingkat neraka, jika memang ada sebanyak itu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan tenang?! Kenapa dia harus berada di sini? Sasuke menoleh ke samping, ayahnya berdiri di sana, berbicara dengan F4 yang asli tentang sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak mau tahu.

Matanya mengamati ruangan, melihat ke arah Naruto... dia gelisah. Menyipitkan matanya, Sasuke mengamati temannya, ketika Naruto gelisah berarti dia mencemaskan sesuatu. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto berdiri tegak, matanya membuka lebar dan senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya, dengan penasaran Sasuke mengikuti tatapan Naruto dan napasnya seolah diambil darinya.

Ruangan tampak berhenti saat gadis cantik menuruni tangga, dan untuk sesaat Sasuke benar-benar terpesona, matanya tidak pernah ingin beralih tapi momen terpesona singkat itu hancur ketika Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan mencium keningnya. Sasuke merasa amarah bangkit dalam dirinya. Sekarang dia menyadari siapa gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura. Dia melihat Naruto saat memegang tangannya dan membimbingnya ke tengah ruangan di bawah lampu besar, lampu yang membuat Sakura nampak semakin memesona tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, membiarkan kemarahan memenuhi dirinya.

"Semuanya!" Naruto berkata dengan suara keras yang membuat semua orang berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku punya pengumuman," katanya dan menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi pertama-tama, aku ingin mengatakan, Sasuke... Maafkan aku."

Sasuke merasa perutnya melilit. Tidak, dia tidak begitu... setidaknya dia tidak menyesal atas apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia tidak berbicara, namun kemudian dia merasakan mata ayahnya mengamati reaksinya dengan cermat, jadi dia tahu dia harus, dan terpaksa, berperilaku baik. Dia mengepalkan tangan di sisinya, dia harus menahan diri agar tidak berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memukul wajahnya...

_'Berhenti menyentuhnya'_

Kemarahannya membeku dan seluruh tubuhnya melonjak kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri... mengapa dia begitu marah saat Naruto menyentuh Sakura? Bukankah dia seharusnya hanya marah karena Naruto mengkhianatinya?! Namun semakin dia menatap semakin dia menyadari, dia ingin merobek tangan Naruto yang seolah memiliki hak istimewa untuk menyentuh kulit bahu Sakura dan kesadaran itu mengguncang Sasuke lebih dari yang bisa ditanganinya, jadi dia hanya menyimak, mengatupkan rahangnya. Naruto mulai berbicara lagi.

"Wanita ini..." Naruto memulai dan Sasuke sudah bisa melihat ke mana ini akan berakhir, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia terluka saat menyadarinya dan dia membenci itu. "adalah wanita yang kusukai!" tandas Naruto.

Ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi dengan gumaman dan bisikan. Sasori dan Sai muncul tepat waktu untuk mendengar pengumuman Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas gemetar, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka tetapi dari sudut matanya dia melihat ayahnya dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju Naruto dan Sakura. Fugaku berbicara lebih dulu.

"Dia cantik," katanya hangat dan itu membuat marah Sasuke.

"Aku setuju," kata Soujiro menyeringai. F4 berdiri bangga dalam segala kemuliaan mereka di sebelah Naruto dan Sakura. Kehadiran mereka begitu kuat, begitu mempesona.

"Well, sebagai bentuk penerimaan di kalangan ini, dia memiliki hak istimewa untuk berdansa dengan F4," kata Akira tersenyum, Sakura menatap mereka terkejut.

"De-denganmu?" Dia bertanya pelan. Minato tertawa.

"Tidak," katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Tidak, kami terlalu tua untuk berdansa dengan gadis muda yang cantik." Dia menjawab dengan senyum yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Dengan anak-anak kami," kata Fugaku. Sasuke membeku.

"Nak, kau duluan," kata Akira pada Sasori yang tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Sakura ketika lantai dansa dibuka untuk mereka.

"Well, halo, 'Cherry'," katanya bercanda. "Kau akhirnya menjadi pusat pesta ini."

"Dan aku masih tidak percaya diri. Kau benar-benar tidak buruk dalam mendandani untuk ukuran seorang pria gay," Sakura bercanda dan segera berkata, "Kutarik kembali," ketika Sasori menatapannya garang.

"Aku senang semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke tidak memukul siapa pun," kata Sasori.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya," Sakura mendesah, menutup matanya sesaat seolah-olah dia tiba-tiba sakit kepala.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak merusak momen untuk diriku sendiri," Sakura menjelaskan dan keduanya terus berdansa yang tampak seperti keajaiban untuk Sakura karena dia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara berdansa dan yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengkhawatir apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Sasori memutarnya keluar, dan tangannya tertangkap oleh sepasang tangan terampil, yang memutarnya ke dalam lengan kokoh. Sakura hanya bisa menatap minta maaf pada mata yang menyipit padanya, dan mereka melanjutkan dansa.

"Tidak ada wanita yang pernah memukulku hingga pingsan," kata Sai sedikit kesal, meskipun dia menganggap seluruh situasi ini lucu.

"Maafkan aku... itu kebiasaan, reflek yang cepat," jelasnya dan Sai hanya menatapnya seolah-olah dia tidak mempercayai kata-kata Sakura.

"Sasuke lebih dari sekedar ingin membunuhmu sekarang." Kalimat Sai membuat Sakura mendesah, sekali lagi Sasuke dibawa-bawa.

"Kapan sih dia tidak begitu," gumamnya.

"Tidak, ini berbeda... karena Uchiha-sama berbicara kepadamu," Sai menjelaskan." Dan dia baik," lanjutnya, membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Kau akan mengerti semuanya, dalam waktu yang tepat," jawabnya simpel, tidak membeberkan apapun lagi.

Sakura bertanya-tanya hal apa yang tidak dapat dibicarakan F4? Memangnya kenapa jika Domoyoji-sama berbicara kepadanya? Dan dia baik dalam hal itu. Apa dampaknya terhadap Sasuke? Pikirannya langsung terarah ke rumor masalah keluarga Sasuke. Tidak mungkin... apakah itu benar? Mungkin memang ada alasan mengapa dia begitu dingin. Kenapa dia— Sai memutarnya, melepaskannya tiba-tiba hingga dia tersandung dan jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke, yang tampak tidak nyaman.

Dia cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan mereka mulai berdansa. Anehnya, ini lebih mudah baginya dibandingkan dengan dua orang sebelumnya. Sasuke tahu bagaimana cara menuntunnya berputar dan benar-benar membuatnya tampak anggun. Pada awalnya mereka tidak berbicara, tetapi setelah beberapa saat Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Selamat," katanya, menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, terkejut Sasuke berbicara padanya.

"Untukmu dan Naruto," jawabnya.

"Ah... terima kasih," kata Sakura, sejenak percaya bahwa mungkin sebenarnya dia baik sampai Sasuke berbicara lagi. Kali ini matanya bertatapan dengan Sakura dengan penuh dengan penderitaan.

"Aku rasa rakyat jelata selalu membawa kemalangan untukku," katanya dan sebelum Sakura bisa menjawab dia memutarnya dan meninggalkan Sakura pada Naruto. Sakura ditinggalkan dengan perasaan tidak enak akan komentar Sasuke tadi. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain bertanya-tanya apa artinya dan mengapa dia tampak begitu hancur saat mengatakannya.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum ke arah Naruto, tetapi ketika dia bergerak dengannya, Sakura dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah ke gelapnya malam, menuju kebun. Apa sih yang mereka sembunyikan? Apa itu... yang menyebabkan adanya ekspresi terluka di wajah Uchiha Sasuke?

"Terkejut?" Naruto bertanya, menarik Sakura keluar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Hah?" Dia bertanya bodoh dan Naruto tertawa.

"Apakah kau terkejut?" dia bertanya lagi. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

"Anehnya... tidak." Dia mengakui dan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Jadilah pacarku?" Dia bertanya dan Sakura melihat ke arah lain main-main.

"Aku menolak," katanya dan Naruto menaikkan alisnya geli.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura berpaling ke arahnya lagi. "Kau harus membuat ini romantis," katanya.

"Lebih dari ini?" Dia bertanya bingung.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan betapa tingginya standar rakyat jelata," katanya main-main. Naruto tertawa dengan jawabannya.

"Oke, lalu bagaimana tentang hal ini," katanya, memutar Sakura dan menangkapnya dalam pelukan. Dia membungkuk ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum ketika wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter, tetapi sebelum dia bisa menciumnya, sebuah tinju mendarat keras di sisi wajah Naruto. Orang-orang tersentak kaget dan Uchiha Fugaku yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dia marah pada anaknya yang berdiri di atas Naruto dan Sakura berlutut cemas di sisinya.

"Memberikan apa yang pantas untuknya," kata Sasuke kepada ayahnya. Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan menampar Sasuke.

"Dasar idiot!" Dia berteriak kepadanya. "Tidak peduli apa masalahmu, kau tidak boleh terus menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain seperti itu! Kau tidak bisa terus melakukan apa yang kau mau!" Sakura memarahinya, seolah-olah Sasuke masih anak-anak dan Sasuke melotot ke arahnya.

"Nyatanya aku bisa melakukannya. Aku punya hak untuk melakukannya," katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku punya hak untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku mau terhadap kebahagiaan orang lain ketika orang lain menghancurkan kebahagiaanku," katanya dan memandang tepat di mata ayahnya sebelum dia pergi.

Sakura menatap kepergiannya sejenak sebelum kemarahan membawanya mengikuti Sasuke. Tidak peduli apa maksudnya, dia tetap tidak memiliki hak untuk memukul orang seperti itu begitu saja! Dia melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar ke taman lagi, mengawasinya melangkah cepat menuruni tangga, dan Sakura berada tepat di belakangnya. Dia melihat saat Sasuke mendatangi gerbang sebelum berhenti dan menendang pohon terdekat. Sakura berhenti beberapa meter jauhnya. Sasuke masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia tidak bermaksud untuk memukul Naruto, tapi saat dia melihat jarak antara Naruto dan Sakura sangat dekat dia kehilangan kewarasan dan kontrolnya dan sebelum dia sadar tinjunya telah terhubung dengan wajah Naruto. Dia kembali ke ruangan, setelah mengamati di sekitar taman dengan cepat dan sampai pada kesimpulan yang mengerikan, dia juga jatuh cinta pada rakyat jelata sialan itu dan dia kembali hanya untuk melihat momen ciuman mereka yang baru saja dilewatkannya. Apa yang salah dengan keluarganya? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang-orang kaya lainnya? Apa sih yang mereka butuhkan sehingga jatuh cinta pada rakyat jelata?!

"Hey!" Suara Sakura mengejutkannya dan saat dia berputar dia bergerak tepat pada waktu sepatu tumit tinggi dilempar ke arahnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya saat Sakura mendekat kepadanya dan sekali lagi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyadari betapa cantiknya Sakura.

"Membalas dendam untuk Naruto," katanya.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar pasangan sekarang ya? Kau mewakilinya?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Sakura dan hendak memukulnya tapi Sasuke menangkap tinjunya dan memegang tangannya yang lain.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berteriak kepadanya dan memberontak.

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke dan Sakura semakin berontak.

Akhirnya setelah kehilangan sedikit kesabaran terakhirnya, Sakura menariknya kuat-kuat untuk membebaskan dirinya yang justru membuatnya terjerembab akibat sepatu hak tingginya yang hanya sebelah kiri dan mulai jatuh membawa Sasuke bersamanya. Mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah, Sasuke berada di atas Sakura dan keduanya menyadari dengan kaget bahwa bibir mereka menempel bersama-sama.

Keduanya membeku, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menyadari bahwa bibir Sasuke lembut karena tekanan pada bibirnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa bibir Sasuke tidak berada di sisi wajah atau tepi bibirnya. Bibir Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar melingkupi bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke yang pertama bergerak, perlahan-lahan bangkit, meskipun bibirnya menjauh dari milik Sakura, dia masih bisa merasakan teksturnya yang lembut seolah tidak pernah lepas. Sakura mengawasi Sasuke merona dan mengulurkan tangan padanya saat dia duduk. Dia menyambutnya dan Sasuke membantunya berdiri. Dia menduga Sasuke akan marah, melempar beberapa benda, mengutuknya ke neraka dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'dasar rakyat jelata dekil' tapi dia hanya berdiri di sana... dalam keheningan. Sasuke mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya dan mendesah, tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan Sakura hanya menatapnya.

"Sasuke...," Sakura memulai lalu berhenti, kemudian menyadari bahwa dia baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecil saja, tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak marah seperti yang diharapkan Sakura untuk sesaat. Dia hanya menatap Sakura dan setelah beberapa saat dia berkata.

"Jika kau tahu segalanya tentangku... Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan mengerti," katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dan mulai mendekat kepadanya, tapi sekali lagi dia tersandung dan Sasuke memegang lengannya untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Yang paling mengejutkannya, Sasuke tertawa, tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena wajahnya berubah serius lagi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu... apakah nasib sedang memainkan sebuah permainan dengan kita," katanya, melepaskan lengan Sakura dan berjalan pergi.

Sakura menyaksikannya pergi, bingung. Pendapatnya tentang Sasuke berubah dari 'bocah' menjadi 'dungu' sepenuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tapi dia tersenyum sendiri, mengingat bagaimana tampang Sasuke saat dia tertawa. Sakura perlahan-lahan berjalan kembali menuju pintu masuk rumah Naruto, orang-orang di dalam membicarakan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto, yang sedang merawat rahangnya yang sakit, Sai dan Sasori melihatnya masuk dan mereka berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Mata Sakura bertanya-tanya ke arah Uchiha Fugaku yang mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan sopan tetapi nampak siap untuk membunuh. Dia meringis sedikit ketika menyadari semua amarah Fugaku akan dilampiaskan pada Sasuke dan dia mendapati dirinya merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasori bertanya ngeri melihat gaunnya dan fakta bahwa kedua sepatunya ada di tangannya.

"Kami bergumul," kata Sakura datar. Ada sarkasme aneh dalam jawabannya.

"Siapa yang menang?"

Sakura berpikir. "Dia," dia menyimpulkan... Sakura-lah yang berada di bawah.

"Dan gaun itu?!" Sasori mengerang. "Dasar tomboy," desisnya pada Sakura.

"Dasar Tuan Gay," Sakura mendesis balik dan berjalan menuju Naruto sebelum Sasori bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya meskipun sudah jelas tidak.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Naruto. "Dan kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Dan terlepas dari kondisinya, dia benar-benar merasa lebih dari sekedar baik saat mengingat bagaimana rasa bibir Sasuke dan bagaimana suara tawanya terdengar.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini," kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi... aku ingin tahu apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dan melihat Uchiha Tsuakasa pergi.

"Dia pasti akan marah pada Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya?" tanya Sakura.

Dia lelah dengan semua rahasia ini. Dia ingin tahu mengapa Naruto begitu takut menyakiti Sasuke dan mengapa Sasuke jadi seperti ini. Dia yakin bahwa ada satu masa dalam hidupnya ketika Sasuke terbiasa untuk selalu tertawa seperti itu. Sai menatap Sasori yang melihat Naruto, mereka tetap diam sejenak. Diam-diam mereka saling menatap, diam-diam mereka berbicara satu sama lain sebelum Naruto berbicara.

"Bukan hak kami untuk memberitahumu," Naruto berkata pelan.

Dia tahu bahwa cerita ini adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Sakura, yang segera akan dia dengar dari Sasuke sendiri setelah Sasuke bisa menerima segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Sakura, dia ingin tahu mengapa! Mengapa ada begitu banyak kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke. Mengapa seperti ada kesedihan, kesepian, dan... kekosongan. Dia melihat kekosongan di mata Sasuke sebelumnya dan dia bertanya-tanya mengapa?

"Yang bisa kami katakan..." kata Sasori lembut.

"... Adalah Sasuke tidak mengalaminya dengan mudah," Sai meneruskan.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya padanya besok. Aku akan ikut denganmu," Naruto menawarkan.

"Oke," kata Sakura dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena fakta bahwa hatinya melonjak saat memikirkan akan bertemu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Apa kau yakin?" Sakura bertanya saat mereka berdiri di luar rumah Uchiha.

"Yeah, ayo," kata Naruto, dan sebelum Sakura bisa protes dia membuka pintu dan mereka masuk.

Sakura mengikuti Naruto masuk. Naruto bahkan tidak mengumumkan kedatangannya atau apa, seolah-olah berjalan di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak dan suaranya bergema melintasi ruangan yang membuat Sakura sedikit melompat kaget. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dalam keheningan, Sasuke muncul dari lorong dan onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald milik Sakura. Sakura bersumpah Sasuke tersenyum sampai dia melihat Naruto sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke pada mereka.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir sudah saatnya Sakura tahu ceritanya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memikirkannya sejenak sebelum melangkah ke arah mereka dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Apa kau mau bertemu ibuku?" dia bertanya.

"Um... oke," Sakura setuju, tidak benar-benar yakin bagaimana ini akan menjawab pertanyaannya tapi dia membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ke lantai atas melewati lorong-lorong sampai mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda.

"Kupikir akan lebih mudah jika dia mengatakan padamu apa yang perlu kau ketahui berdua saja," kata Naruto, tersenyum meyakinkan padanya dan Sakura hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Dia akan menemui Uchiha Mikoto yang legendaris itu dan Naruto tidak bersamanya? Tapi Sasuke meremas tangannya, membuatnya menoleh. Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, meskipun senyumnya penuh dengan kesedihan saat dia membuka pintu yang menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan seorang wanita yang berbaring diam di tempat tidur.

Sasuke tidak berbicara, dia menyaksikan emosi bermain di wajah Sakura, menyaksikan keterkejutan di awal yang diikuti oleh ketakutan dan kebingungan. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mengamatinya mendekati ibunya. Sambil menaruh tangan di saku, Sasuke berjalan ke jendela, bersandar di kusennya. Dia membiarkan Sakura menyerap semuanya, membiarkannya meresapi apa yang dia lihat, dia akan menunggu sampai Sakura benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang dilihatnya, menunggu dia untuk bertanya.

Sakura bahkan tidak yakin apa penyebab semua ini. Dia selalu berpikir, di antara banyaknya kemungkinan, Uchiha Mikoto adalah seorang wanita yang aktif, sangat sehat, yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan muncul di kolom gosip. Dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan Sasuke sempurna. Tapi wanita ini... bahkan tidak hidup. Sakura berpaling ke arah Sasuke, menyaksikannya melihat keluar jendela besar dengan lengan yang disilangkan dan ekspresi muram di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lembut. Sasuke bergeser sedikit tetapi tidak berpaling untuk melihatnya, hanya menghirup dan menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kami... sedang berlibur..." Dia memulai dan Sakura bisa melihat di wajah Sasuke bagaimana dia seolah berjalan kembali ke tempat itu, di waktu itu. "Kami selalu pergi bersama-sama, ke suatu tempat. Kami selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia." Sakura mengawasinya menutup matanya dan karena suatu alasan Sakura menemukan dirinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Ayahku seperti seorang anak kecil yang berada di tubuh pria dewasa, selalu bermain-main, berusaha tampak keren dan membuat ibu dan aku terkesan. Dia selalu menginginkan perhatian kami, tapi dia mencintai kami." Sasuke menceritakan memori seperti apa ayahnya dulu.

"Ibuku," Sasuke harus berhenti untuk berpikir, "sangat cantik… Ibuku selalu tersenyum dan berjuang." Dia terkekeh memikirkan orang tuanya. "Mereka tidak pernah berkelahi serius, lebih seperti ibu bertengkar dengan ayahku tentang hal-hal konyol, dan selalu menyenangkan melihat ibu menang, selalu membingungkan ayahku hingga dia kalah," dia berkata pelan.

"Tapi dia mencintainya... dia sangat mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku." Dia membuka matanya lagi, memandang ke luar jendela Dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya diam-diam. "Musim panas itu, kami pergi ke rumah pantai kami, bersama-sama, jauh dari semua orang dan pekerjaan ayah. Itu menakjubkan." Dia akhirnya menatap Sakura dan Sakura merasa sulit bernapas. Sasuke tersenyum. "Hanya kami bertiga... bersenang-senang." Dia berpaling. "Dengan beberapa alasan ayahku meyakinkan ibuku untuk membiarkannya pergi makan siang dengan rekan bisnisnya sebentar. Pada hari yang sama, ibuku memutuskan ingin membuat tacos," dia berkata pelan.

"Ibu berkata padaku untuk tinggal di rumah sementara dia pergi ke pasar dan membeli apa yang dia butuhkan. 'Aku akan segera kembali Sasuke'," kata Sasuke, mengingat kata-kata ibunya. "Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali."

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi melihat betapa banyak kesedihan, rasa sakit dan kesepian terkandung di dalamnya meskipun senyum pahit yang lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar cerita seperti itu.

Tentu saja dia masih memiliki pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu pasti mengerikan bagi Sasuke... dan ayahnya. Untuk sementara dia hanya berdiri di sana dan mereka saling memandang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada seseorang yang telah melewati banyak hal. Setelah mengambil keputusan, Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. Selama beberapa detik tubuh Sasuke tegang tapi kemudian berubah santai. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, membiarkan dia menghiburnya melalui kata-kata yang tak terucapkan.

Ada sengatan listrik aneh yang mengejutkan Sakura saat lengan Sasuke menyentuh pinggang kecilnya. Sentuhan itu terasa lembut. Dibandingkan dengan anak laki-laki beberapa hari yang lalu, yang satu ini... yang satu ini tidak bisa dibandingan. Dia seperti anak kecil yang hilang dan menunggu seseorang untuk menemukannya dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang telah ditahannya selama ini.

Sasuke tidak mengharapkan pelukan. Mungkin keheningan yang cukup lama, mungkin beberapa kata seperti 'itu tetap bukan alasan bagimu untuk meninju orang' dan mungkin beberapa hal lain, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Sakura akan memeluknya. Ketika dia menyentuhnya, dua emosi secara bersamaan menjalari tubuhnya... kenyamanan dan hasrat. Untuk sesaat, dalam momen menyilaukan yang singkat, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, tapi kemudian dia teringat bahwa di luar ruangan itu Naruto sedang menunggu Sakura dan dia menemukan dirinya tiba-tiba menarik diri dari pelukan Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura menatapnya, jelas bingung dengan tindakannya, kemudian berbalik malu.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya," gumam Sakura, pipinya memerah. Meskipun Sasuke merasa itu lucu, dia merasa terpukul dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa dia benci pelukan itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memeluk sampah," ejek Sasuke, berpaling dari Sakura dan menutup matanya. Dia bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Mengapa dia harus terus melakukan hal-hal yang dia benci?

"Ah... sou," dia mendengar Sakura berkata di belakangnya, jelas tersinggung dan Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atas kebodohan dan kesombongannya yang mutlak. Sakura menjernihkan pikirannya dan berkata, "Well, baiklah. Aku juga tidak benar-benar ingin memeluk bocah manja. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada seorang anak hilang tapi aku sungguh bodoh karena memaksakan diri," dia membentaknya, membuat Sasuke berpaling ke arahnya. Apakah kata-katanya benar?

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu," kata Sasuke, ingin mengembalikan harga dirinya.

"Aku tahu, jadi selamat tinggal," sahut Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum pergi dia memberi tatapan terakhir ke arah ibu Sasuke dan membungkuk. "Maaf mengganggu," gumamnya dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke membanting tinjunya di meja terdekat. Dia begitu bodoh. Dia duduk di kursi dekat ibunya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama dia tidak melihat ibunya dengan kebencian, tapi dengan rasa putus asa. Sambil membungkuk ke depan, dia menempatkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur, menutup matanya, merasakan hatinya sedikit hancur akibat kata-kata Sakura.

"Bantu aku," dia berbisik, merasa seolah-olah untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Sejak saat dia dan Sakura berciuman, perasaannya terhadap Sakura tumbuh secara eksponensial sampai ke titik di mana dia merasa terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ketika Sasuke duduk, dia melihat Naruto berdiri di sana dengan Sakura, yang dia melihat ke arah lain dan jelas sedang kesal. Sasuke merasa sakit melihat tangan Sakura di genggaman Naruto. Gerakan kecil itu saja sudah merobek hatinya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk tegak.

"Jelas terjadi sesuatu!" kata Naruto, kemudian menghadap Sakura.

"Apa dia menjawab pertanyaanmu?" dia bertanya dan Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menatapnya.

"Baik! Ini jawaban untukmu!" kata Sasuke, suaranya meninggi saat dia berdiri, kemarahan memenuhinya, tapi kemarahannya diarahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ayahku berharap ibuku bangun. Dia begitu berharap sampai berubah menjadi obsesi. Dia berubah menjadi seperti dulu, dingin dan egois lagi. Dia menolak untuk benar-benar mengakuiku sebagai anaknya dan ibuku telah melanggar semua janjinya padaku, yang menunjukkan betapa hinanya rakyat jelata!" Sasuke berteriak padanya. Kali ini Sakura menatapnya tapi Sasuke tidak bisa memahami ekspresi di wajahnya. Seolah-olah Sakura sedang berpikir terlalu banyak agar benar-benar paham.

"Ibuku sering berkata, ada kebanggaan tersendiri yang datang dari latar belakang yang sederhana," dia berkata, beralih ke arah ibunya. "Di mana harga dirinya sekarang?" suaranya pahit. Dia merasa amarahnya sendiri menggelegak dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke," katanya mengulangi kata-kata ibunya. "Itu semua omong kosong." Dia meludahi ibunya sebelum berbalik untuk melihat Sakura dan Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan sialanmu." kata Sasuke, menatap Sakura, tiba-tiba darah Uchiha muncul dalam dirinya.

Sakura tiba-tiba melihat mata Sasuke berubah dingin dan dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesan yang selalu ditampakkan Sasuke. Kesan 'jauh' yang selalu diperlihatkannya. Jadi dia bertanya-tanya, jika dengan berbicara tentang hal itu dia menjadi sedingin ini, apakah itu berarti dia selalu memikirkannya dan itulah penyebab mengapa moodnya selalu buruk.

Tapi dia juga melihat seorang anak dalam diri Sasuke. Dia melihat tawa dan senyum itu sekarang termakan oleh kata-kata yang biasa digunakan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terluka di dalam dan itu menyakiti Sakura. Dia merasa hatinya tersentak. Mendadak dia ingin memegang tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke—," dia memulai.

"MOU II YO!" Sasuke berteriak, memotongnya dan berbalik untuk menghadapi ibunya. "Sudah cukup..," dia mendengar Sasuke bergumam, nadanya lembut tapi sisi dirinya tersebut dengan cepat memudar ketika tangannya meraih masker oksigen ibunya dan menariknya.

"Chotto, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berkata sambil menahan Sasuke saat dia mulai memberontak.

"Kau pembohong!" Sasuke berteriak.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat dia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini... Sasuke tidak punya cara untuk melampiaskan semua emosi yang dimilikinya. Dia pasti sedang terluka di dalam. Bunyi monitor EKG ibunya yang semakin cepat menyebabkan perawat datang terburu-buru, meskipun Sasuke masih memberontak di lengan Naruto yang mencoba untuk meraih ibunya. Semua perawat berusaha membantu Naruto tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah anak Uchiha Fugaku dan dia mewarisi kekuatan ayahnya. Sasuke mendorong perawat dan menarik masker oksigen ibunya lagi, tapi yang benar-benar membuat Sakura terkejut adalah kata-katanya.

"Bangun sialan!" katanya. "BANGUN!" teriaknya. Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang membisikinya, seolah reaksinya itu datang tiba-tiba. Mengapa setelah sepuluh tahun dia tiba-tiba jatuh? Mungkin Sakura yang memberikan mesiu terakhir yang menciptakan ledakan ini.

SLAP!

Sasuke menemukan dirinya jatuh di lantai. Semua orang di sekelilingnya berhenti bergerak. Ketika Sasuke mendongak, matanya bertemu ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Fugaku menyeringai. Sasuke membeku saat ayahnya menatapnya dengan kebencian. "Apa kau akan membunuhnya?" Fugaku berteriak dan meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Stop!" Sakura berkata dan mendorong Fugaku ke samping. "Hentikan!" katanya dan berlutut di samping Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya dan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya mengangguk, masih tidak yakin apa yang telah dilakukannya. "Aku tahu bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan ini," kata Sakura, berdiri dan menghadap Fugaku. "Tapi kau harus menahan dirimu sendiri! Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau orang tua dan kau MEMILIKI seorang anak. Bertanggung jawablah," Sakura berkata dan menggigit lidahnya, langsung menyesali apa yang dia katakan. Benar-benar bukan tempatnya untuk memarahi ketua Uchiha Corporation, tapi sedikit banyak dia tahu bahwa Mikoto juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada ibu Fugaku. Nasib terkadang memang aneh.

Fugaku menatap Sakura, sedikit mundur. Anehnya dia tidak merasa marah kepadanya karena untuk sepersekian detik Sakura mengingatkannya pada istrinya saat dia seusia Sakura, dia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Mikoto yang sekarang kondisinya stabil sebelum berpaling untuk melihat Sakura lagi... aneh.

"Menarik," Fugaku bergumam, tiba-tiba merasa sedikit malu dan kesal sekaligus. Fugaku menatap Sasuke, wajahnya bengkak dan darah mengalir dari luka segar di sisi wajahnya. Fugaku menyadari cincin kawinnya telah melukai Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Fugaku merasa menyesal dan Sasuke melihat emosi itu di wajah ayahnya, seolah-olah ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun tiba-tiba menyadari Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anaknya. "Ibumu akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Dia berkata, memandang ke Mikoto sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terguncang. Ayahnya entah bagaimana... menjadi tenang.

Seperti yang ditakutkannya, Sasuke merasa air mata mulai menyengat matanya dan dia menundukkan kepala, untuk menyembunyikannya dari mereka. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan lengan-lengan membungkus di sekelilingnya dan merasa hatinya melompat.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura berbisik kepadanya.

Dari sudut ruangan Naruto menyaksikan semuanya, merasa terasing dari tempat itu. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan. Sasuke membutuhkannya tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengenyahkan amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Dia telah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan nasib ayahnya terjadi padanya. Tinju Naruto mengepal saat dia kembali ke memori masa lalu ketika dia melihat ayahnya duduk di samping tempat tidur Mikoto. Hari dimana dia pertama kali mendengar ayahnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengubah pandangan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Mikoto... Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu," kata ayahnya. Ayahnya telah menyerah.

Naruto melihat Sakura menarik diri dari Sasuke, meletakkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke dan mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata bisu diam-diam mengalir di wajahnya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut mengusap air matanya, tangan Sasuke terangkat dan dengan lembut meletakkannya di atas tangan Sakura, pemahaman dalam diam melintas di antara Sasuke dan Sakura, dan Naruto merasa darahnya mendidih.

'_Tidak_' pikirnya pahit,

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan mereka untuk saling jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto, dan dia harus mengontrol suaranya.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya menjauh dari Sakura dan memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke meraihnya. Naruto membantunya berdiri tapi segera ketika dia telah berdiri, Sasuke berpaling untuk melihat Naruto yang masih memegang tangannya... erat. Sakura berdiri perlahan-lahan, melihat keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Sakura. Dia hampir yakin bahwa tidak ada kata-kata mereka ucapkan sampai sekarang.

"Itu adalah satu hal yang tidak akan aku biarkan." Naruto menjawab, sekali lagi membuat Sakura kebingungan. Apakah ada semacam pembicaraan dalam diam antara keduanya yang dia lewatkan?

"Kau sudah gila." Sasuke akhirnya menarik diri dari tangan Naruto, berpaling dari Sakura dan Naruto, tidak ingin membiarkan emosinya terlihat.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, Sasuke." Naruto berkata tegas. "Yang satu ini tidak akan aku berikan kepadamu," katanya dan Sasuke berbalik untuk menjawab kembali tapi berhenti saat dia melihat Naruto meraih tangan Sakura. "Kami akan pergi sekarang." Naruto berkata sambil menarik Sakura lembut. Sakura mengikuti dalam diam meskipun untuk sesaat dia berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang menunjukkan ekspresi masam di wajahnya.

Sasuke tahu dia bersikap egois saat memikirkannya tapi bukankah dia layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari orang lain? Tidak seperti orang lain yang dia tahu, kebahagiaan mereka berlangsung sejak lahir, tapi kebahagiaannya telah dipotong pendek dan sejak saat itu ke mana pun dia pergi hanya ada bebatuan. Dia menginginkan sukacita dan tawa. Dia muak menunggu ibunya, terus berharap dengan sia-sia bahwa sekali lagi dia akan melihat mata ibunya terbuka dan melihatnya serta mengatakan padanya kata-kata yang dengan sukarela akan dia percayai.

Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menemukan sebuah harapan, sumber kebahagiaan lain, dan semua itu berasal dari Sakura. Dia merindukannya dan dia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak peduli apakah itu akan menghancurkan Naruto. Hidup akan mulai berjalan adil baginya. Dia akan membuatnya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"KAU~"

Sakura melompat sedikit ketika Ino menggoyangkan jari menuduh ke wajahnya. Dia mengerjap dan menatap wajah Ino. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia harapkan terjadi di pagi hari.

"_Oh__a__yo_?" kata Sakura, ragu-ragu.

"Jangan ohayo-ohayoan! Beraninya kau!"

Sakura berpikir keras apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung Ino dengan cara apapun, tapi tidak ada yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" dia bertanya sedikit takut. Jari Ino masih digoyang-goyangkan.

"Kau pergi ke sebuah acara dan membuat skandal tanpa aku berada di sana! Ada apa denganmu! AKU KAN SUKA HIBURAN DRAMATIS!" Ino protes.

"Aku juga," kata Shikamaru santai dari belakang Sakura.

"Aku tidak. Itu terlalu dramatis," kata Lee di samping Shikamaru.

Ino memelototinya. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja tertarik?" Lee menjulurkan lidahnya. "Jadi... Nona Haruno berpacaran dengan Tuan Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura merasa pipinya menghangat. "Lain kali kau harus mengajak kami!" kata Ino.

"Aku tidak usah," kata Lee dan menerima tatapan dari Ino yang membuatnya tutup mulut.

"Tidak ada lain kali! Aku hanya punya satu kali momen magis dalam hidupku." Sakura membantah meskipun dia sendiri tahu bahwa itu bohong.

"Dan kami ingin menjadi bagian dari momen tersebut," kata Shikamaru, tersenyum padanya. "Kami benar-benar ingin melihat si tomboy pakai gaun," godanya.

"Kau kan lihat aku pakai rok di sekolah!" balas Sakura.

"Ini beda." Lee tidak setuju, berpihak pada Shikamaru.

"Ajak saja kami denganmu lain kali," rengek Ino.

"Apa kau naksir salah satu dari mereka, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Siapa? Uchiha gampang marah, Uzumaki sudah ada yang punya, Akasuna benar-benar aneh dan seperti seorang gay, sementara Shimura benar-benar penggoda! Berapa banyak gadis dalam hidupnya yang dia butuhkan?" kata Ino kesal.

"Aku bukan gay."

Suara rendah dan mematikan milik Sasori menyebabkan Ino melompat dan yang lain gemetar saat dia muncul entah dari mana. Ino menatapnya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dan aku butuh gadis sebanyak yang bisa aku dapatkan."

Ino terlonjak lagi saat Sai muncul di sisi lainnya, meskipun Shikamaru, Lee dan Sakura telah melihatnya datang.

"Tapi Sasuke memang gampang marah," kata Naruto, berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Tangannya berada di saku dan wajahnya menunduk. "Dan aku memang sudah ada yang punya." Naruto berkata, memegang tangan Sakura yang membuat Sakura malu. Mata Sasuke menyipit melihatnya tapi dia diam saja.

"Sakura, mengapa kau tidak bisa sedikit feminin, bahkan di sekolah!" rengek Sasori, menarik-narik rok sekolahnya, membenci bagaimana itu, entah bagaimana, masih membuatnya tampak tangguh.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Sasori menjauh.

"Harusnya 'tolong lepaskan aku'. Dan jangan mendorong seseorang yang mungkin ingin kau belai tangannya, atau dorong mereka dengan lembut. Dasar tomboy," kata Sasori sambil mendesah.

"Aku tidak butuh tips, Tuan Gay," kata Sakura, menikmati pelukan Naruto yang nyaman, yang membuat Sasuke memandang ke arah lain dengan jengkel dan pedih.

"Sepertinya wanita cantik semalam telah menghilang." Sai mendesah bersama Sasori.

"Diam," balas Sakura.

"Ayo pergi, kita bisa terlambat ke kelas," kata Sasuke, merasa ini semua sudah cukup, kemudian pergi.

Sebagai pemimpin kelompok, semua orang mengikutinya, termasuk Naruto yang sebenarnya enggan melepaskan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan mereka pergi dan merasa sedikit terganggu dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar perusak kebahagiaan," gumamnya marah.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang maksud Shimura saat dia bilang dia butuh gadis sebanyak yang bisa dia dapatkan," kata Lee.

"Dia hanya seorang playboy bodoh," kata Ino.

"Tapi berapa banyak gadis dia bisa dapatkan?" Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dan Lee mengangguk, menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku menginginkan gadis-gadis sebanyak yang bisa aku dapatkan juga!" Lee berkata.

Keduanya tiba-tiba hanyut dalam fantasi laki-laki.

"Eeww," kata Ino sambil menatap keduanya melamun. "Jadi Sakura," Ino berkata, beralih ke Sakura, "sepertinya troll tua tukang ngomel menyerah melawanmu dan Naruto. Aku tidak melihat dia menyerangmu hari ini," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Pasti menyenangkan tidak ada maniak yang temperamental di sampingmu, benar kan?" Ino tertawa sebelum menampar belakang kepala Shikamaru dan Lee. "Hentikan. Kalian ngiler. Jorok!"

"Aku rasa begitu," gumam Sakura dan lagi-lagi teringat bagaimana cara Sasuke tertawa.

Dia menggeleng, membersihkan pikirannya dari memori itu. Dia mencintai Naruto, dan Sasuke harus dikesampingkan.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kau mau ke mana?" Ino bertanya saat makan siang dimulai.

"Aku mau mencari Naruto," Sakura menjelaskan dan pergi.

Sakura melewati halaman sekolah dan akhirnya menemukan Naruto di gym, tapi dia melihat seluruh anggota F4 sedang terlibat percakapan yang tampaknya serius yang membuatnya berhenti di pintu. Dia melihat Naruto, Sasori dan Sai berdiri di satu sisi, sementara Sasuke menghadap mereka di sisi lain.

"Mereka bertengkar," Sakura bergumam dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang mereka katakan. Yang dia tahu pasti, tiga lainnya bersama-sama menentang Sasuke. Begitu yang terlihat.

"Ini bukan permainan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil milikku." Sasuke berkata tegas dengan ekspresi yang tegas pula.

Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke dan di belakangnya berdiri Sasori dan Sai. Dalam momen sebelumnya sepanjang hari itu, semakin Sai dan Sasori menggoda Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura semakin marah Sasuke, sampai dia benar-benar meledak dan berkata pada Naruto bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Dia membuat penekanan bahwa tidak seperti Naruto yang mengaku menyukai Sakura, Sasuke _mencintainya_. Entah bagaimana mereka berakhir di sini, saling bertatapan, _man to man_.

"Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti ayahku," Naruto menjawab. Nada bicara mereka tenang tapi mematikan. Sakura menahan napas saat dia mendengarkan diam-diam. "Dia menyerahkan kebahagiaannya dengan wanita yang dicintainya untuk ayahmu. Sekarang takdir memberiku kesempatan ini untuk bahagia!" kata Naruto.

"Kau salah!" kata Sasuke, suaranya meninggi. "Kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kita serahkan pada nasib!"

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura tahu mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Mungkinkah...? Mungkinkah Sasuke... benar-benar menyukainya?

"Naruto," panggil Sakura cukup keras sehingga bisa mereka dengar.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang. Mereka menatapnya dan dia melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan heran sebelum berubah serius lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua bersama," kata Sasuke, nadanya lembut tapi ada finalitas dan kekuasaan di dalamnya.

Sasuke memberi tatapan terakhir ke arah Sakura. Matanya menunjukkan campuran kebencian dan rasa sakit, seperti biasa… tapi kali ini dia juga melihat keinginan di dalamnya. Keinginan manis yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya, berpura-pura tidak menyadari segala sesuatu yang terjadi meskipun dia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang bisa dia duga atau bayangkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat begitu menginginkan dirinya... begitu menyukainya! Ini tidak masuk akal tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Naruto pelan, tidak ingin memberi tahu Sakura bahwa Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tidak ada. Sasuke kehilangan kelerengnya. Itu saja." kata Sasori, mencoba untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke punya sisa kelereng untuk dihilangkan," kata Sai.

Sasori memberi Sai tatapan 'aku tahu itu!' yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi, dan ketiganya diam-diam saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Bukan apa-apa," Naruto mengulangi.

Sakura mengerti mengapa mereka tidak ingin mengatakan padanya, mengapa Naruto tidak mau memberitahunya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Sakura merasa jantungnya tersentak. Dia memeluk Naruto, sedikit terganggu dengan fakta bahwa "sentakan" yang dia rasakan terhadap Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tapi seperti memori akan tawa Sasuke, dia hanya akan menyimpannya dalam pikirannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto saat melihatnya seperti memiliki masalah.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin terlalu khawatir tentang Sasuke, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa semuanya seperti berputar di luar kendali mereka.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bersandar di tepi atap sekolah. Entah bagaimana dia menyukai sensasi pusing. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan satu gerakan kecil dia bisa jatuh ke trotoar di bawah. Tidak pernah ada yang pergi ke atap Eitoku Gakuen—siswa-siswa di sini terlalu canggih—tapi dia punya darah rakyat jelata dalam dirinya dan kadang-kadang dia berpikir seperti mereka. Sambil menghirup napas, dia mendongak ke langit. Matanya mengikuti awan yang sedang melayang.

"_Mou __i__i_," katanya lembut, berbicara sendiri atau lebih seperti berbicara pada nasib.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya tersiksa oleh nasib dan dia tidak menyukainya sedikit pun. Mengapa nasib memilih dirinya? Apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga dunia melawannya?! Alisnya berkerut saat dia merasa dalam masalah. Dia ingin seseorang, sekali dalam hidupnya, cukup peduli untuk memperjuangkan dirinya... untuk mencintainya...

Sakura menghabiskan sisa jam makan siang dengan Naruto, Sasori dan Sai. Tapi begitu bel berdering, dia tidak kembali ke kelas, seperti yang seharusnya dipikirkan penerima beasiswa yang waras. Dia menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah, tiba-tiba merindukan hembusan angin. Dia selalu menyukai belaian angin di kulitnya. Keluarganya jarang menggunakan AC sehingga selalu angin yang membuatnya tetap dingin dan anginlah yang diinginkannya saat ini. Meskipun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, dia tetap berharap angin akan membawa pergi masalah dan kekhawatirannya.

Mengetahui tidak ada gunanya berharap, Sakura menghela napas dan membuka pintu atap dan menemukan dirinya menghadap punggung Sasuke. Sasuke bersandar di pagar, benar-benar santai. Sakura langsung ingin menghampirinya. Mendengar suaranya saja akan cukup baginya. Tapi Naruto kembali ke benaknya dan bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika kehilangan dirinya. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan hendak menutup pintu di belakangnya ketika pintu itu berderit.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya dengan sedikit kesal, bertanya-tanya siapa sih yang repot-repot datang ke atap sekolah, dan dia melihat Sakura membeku. Matanya melunak saat melihat Sakura, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya merasa tidak enak pada Naruto, selain itu dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lalu matanya beralih dari Sakura dan kembali melihat langit.

"Kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau," katanya tiba-tiba, terkejut saat mendengar suaranya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." Dengan lembut dan tenang, dia berbicara pada Sakura. Suaranya lembut terbawa angin. "Setidaknya tidak sekarang," katanya, menutup mata dan menarik napas.

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar nada suaranya, senang menemukan sisi manisnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya... aku punya pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Sakura, mendekat ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan kami bersama?" tanyanya, mengacu pada Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah cukup jelas?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan saat jari-jarinya menggenggam jari-jari Sakura dan hati Sakura mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

Untuk beberapa alasan Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bagian terakhir dari kontrol diri yang dimilikinya telah lenyap. Dia menutup jarak di antara mereka dan mengistirahatkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, merasa bahagia ketika Sakura tidak menarik diri atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan.

"Kau satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah kuberikan," kata Sasuke, tersenyum.

Sakura benar-benar terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Dia ingin momen ini bertahan selamanya, tetapi saat-saat bahagia seperti itu selalu hancur oleh realitas.

"Ada yang menemukan Uchiha-sama?"

Mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak dari bawah. Senyum Sasuke memudar dan dia menutup matanya, masih mempertahankan kedekatan mereka, tapi dia kesal sekarang.

"Aku akan memeriksa di sini!"

Yang lain berteriak, suaranya datang dari tangga. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit seseorang akan membuka pintu. Sasuke menggertakkan gigi dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Uchiha-sama!" Orang itu berkata sambil membuka pintu. Apa pun yang akan dia katakan pasti mendesak, dilihat dari caranya mengabaikan pandangan keduanya. "Mereka bilang ibumu meninggal!"

Sakura menyaksikan semua rona terkuras dari wajah Sasuke. Pegangannya pada tangan Sakura benar-benar terlepas dan dia hanya berdiri di sana. Syok jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan Sakura melihat matanya digenangi air mata.

"_U-uso_..," katanya lirih.

Jantung Sasuke benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Dia tidak mendengar langkah kaki berlari ke atap, tapi Naruto, Sai dan Sasori sekarang berdiri di sana.

"Sasu-chan—" Naruto memulai tapi Sasuke tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Tanpa diduga dia berlari keluar pintu, menuruni tangga dan mulai lari ke rumah.

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! TIDAK!' hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Kakinya entah bagaimana membawanya dengan cepat ke rumahnya meskipun rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Dia berlari ke rumahnya hanya untuk melihat orang-orang membawa tubuh ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Kain putih menutupi tubuhnya.

Ketika Fugaku melihat anaknya, dia berjalan ke arahnya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, melewatinya dan menuju ke arah tubuh ibunya. Dia menarik kain putih itu dan menatapnya. Air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia meraih dan menyentuh wajah ibunya... dingin.

"Bangun." Dia berkata pelan pada awalnya, menempatkan tangannya di bahu ibunya dan mulai mengguncangnya. "Bangun," katanya keras. Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Sakura tiba pada saat itu. "BANGUN!" Dia berteriak, benar-benar gemetar hebat. Fugaku bergegas ke arahnya, mencoba menghentikan anaknya saat dia melihatnya benar-benar hancur, tapi Sasuke hanya melihat ibunya. "BANGUN! KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU. KAU BOHONG!" teriaknya, Fugaku menarik anaknya menjauh dan tubuh istrinya dibawa pergi. "TIDAK! TIDAK! IBU BANGUN!" Dia berteriak. Fugaku memeluknya dari belakang. Memegang tangannya saat anaknya memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"BANGUN!" Sasuke menangis. Dia memberontak sampai kehabisan tenaga dan lemas dalam pelukan Fugaku, dan hanya menangis. Mereka jatuh ke lantai bersama-sama. Fugaku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menahan anaknya. "Maafkan aku." Sasuke mulai terisak-isak. "Ibu, maafkan aku... ibu..."

Sakura menyaksikan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, merasa hatinya ikut hancur bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di kamarnya. Air matanya akhirnya berhenti. Dia akhirnya kehilangan semua tenaganya tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia terlalu sedih untuk tidur dan dia merasa dunia menjauh dan hening saat dia hanya duduk di sudut sana. Ayahnya pergi untuk mengurus pemakaman ibunya. Dia tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kosong dan hampa, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap hampa. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya. Dia hanya tahu seseorang berada di sana ketika dia merasa sebuah tangan membungkusnya.

"Sasuke."

Dia mendengar seseorang berkata. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena semua lampu dimatikan dan saat itu mungkin hampir tengah malam, tapi dia mengenali suara itu di manapun dan kapanpun.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya, suaranya tenang dan serak. "Seharusnya aku tidak berkata aku ingin dia mati... aku seharusnya tidak—" Dia tersedak kata-katanya sendiri saat isakan keluar dari mulutnya dan air matanya mulai turun lagi.

Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri tanpa kata dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya. Sakura membiarkannya berbaring dan duduk di sampingnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memegang tangannya dan menangis diam-diam. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbaring di samping Sasuke sesaat kemudian, atau mengapa dia memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajah ke dadanya, tapi dia menyukai sensasi saat lengan Sasuke membungkus tubuhnya dan wajahnya terkubur di lehernya. Dia sudah tenang tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya lembut, mulai mengusap punggung Sasuke. "Aku di sini," bisiknya.

Sasuke terus memeluknya. Dia tidak tahu apa arti kata-kata itu bagi Sasuke terutama pada saat ini, tapi dia tahu ini semua tak akan bertahan lama.

"Tidak," Sasuke balas berbisik, meskipun pelukannya tidak berkurang. "Di pagi hari... kau akan kembali ke Naruto," katanya, membuat Sakura tegang dalam pelukannya. "Tapi untuk sekarang... saat ini... kau adalah milikku." Dia berkata dengan lembut, menarik diri sedikit hingga dia bisa menatapnya. Sakura mendongak dan tidak sanggup bernapas. "Hanya untuk malam ini." Suaranya serak saat Sakura menatapnya.

Sasuke membungkuk lebih dekat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan pikiran Sakura menjadi berkabut. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto, tapi dia tahu pasti... semua yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Sasuke. Sasuke menciumnya lagi, dan ketika dia menarik diri, Sakura langsung duduk.

"A-aku tidak bisa berpikir," katanya.

Ketika dia hendak berdiri dan pergi, Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hanya saja... tetaplah di sini," kata Sasuke

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia kembali berbaring dan keduanya tertidur damai, karena hanya dengan bersama-sama mereka mampu menghapus semua kekhawatiran dan masalah yang dibawakan nasib kepada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Author's bacot area

Yuhuuu… sesuai permintaan update kilat :D

Judul diperpendek jadi "The Next Generation" biar gak ribet dan rate dinaikin jadi M untuk jaga-jaga.

Balasan review:

**GaemSJ** : Iya, ini BBF/BOF/MG versi sasusaku

**JungYH** : Haha, Tsukasa x Fugaku emang beda banget. Anggap aja OOC ya. Btw iya nih, reviewnya sedikit banget. Reader-san udah bosen kali sama HYD :D

**SHL7810** : Imej Naruto emang beda banget, tapi kalau dibikin ceria as always bisa ngerusak cerita. Tar author diomelin sama yg punya cerita asli. Haha.

**caesarpuspita** : Sasuke-kun emang selalu bikin penasaran :P

**naintin** : Cerita aslinya judulnya "Hana Yori Dango 3: The Next Generation" versi YamaShi [Yamada Ryosuke x Shida Mirai]. Googling aja ya.

**SHL7810** : NaruSaku emang pantesnya jadi kakak adik ya.

**Persephone-Athena &amp; Fivani-chan** : Gak papa telat review. Direview aja author udah seneng banget kok.

**axwdgs** : Udah sampe chap 6 ya say :)

**Cherryma** : Iya nih, kasian Mikoto-san meninggal. Tapi ada kejutan kok di chap-chap berikutnya. Ikutin terus ya.

**suket alang alang** : Mungkin bukan alurnya yang kecepetan, tapi postingnya. Belum seminggu aja udah sampe chap 6. Hehe.

Makasih banyak untuk review dan masukannya ya minna. Sampe ketemu di next chap :)


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

Hampir tengah hari saat Sakura membuka matanya. Sasuke masih berbaring di sampingnya, satu tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan Sakura tersipu saat teringat malam sebelumnya. Bibir Sasuke, seperti biasa, begitu lembut dan hangat. Dan dengan rasa bersalah, Sakura ingin merasakannya lagi. Dia mendesah dan mendongak, mencoba untuk berpikir, dan melihat Sasori menatapnya.

"Aku rasa kau berada di tempat tidur yang salah." Sasori mengatakannya sebelum seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Uh... um..." Sakura tidak bisa berpikir.

"Aku yang memintanya tinggal." Suara Sasuke mengejutkannya, membuatnya kembali menatap Sasuke yang matanya masih tertutup. "Mengancam dan sebagainya." Tapi Sasuke tidak terdengar mengancam, hanya lelah.

Sasori mengangkat alis. "Aku sangat meragukan itu. Kelihatannya malah Sakura yang sanggup mengancammu."

Sakura melihat sebentuk seringai di bibir Sasuke.

"HEY! Itu tugasku!" kata Sai sambil berjalan ke kamar Sasuke. "Akulah playboy di sini!" Seringainya melebar. "Yah, untung Naruto belum datang. Aku sarankan kau bangun dari tempat tidur itu sebelum dia melihat ini."

Sakura mengangguk dan agak sakit hati dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya, tapi dia mendengar Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, 'kembali ke realita'.

"Dan bagaimana kau berencana untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini?" Sasori bertanya, melihat Sakura mencoba membenahi rambutnya dan meluruskan pakaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, duduk dan mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kami tidak tahu," kata Sai. "Kau yang bilang sendiri kemarin. Kau mencin—"

Sebelum Sai bisa melanjutkan, Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menutup mulut Sai. Kalau ada orang yang akan memberitahu Sakura bahwa dia mencintainya, itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto, oke?" kata Sasuke, menatap Sai sebagai peringatan untuk tutup mulut.

"Sakura-chan, ada satu set pakaian untukmu yang aku siapkan di lemari Sasuke. Sana ganti," perintah Sasori saat dia melihat Sakura tak berhasil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Untuk apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Karena apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan jika dia melihatmu dalam pakaian yang sama persis seperti yang kaukenakan kemarin?" Sasori bertanya dan memutar matanya.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Sakura seraya pergi ke lemari.

Setelah Sakura berada di ruang ganti, semua orang berubah serius.

"Sasuke—" Sasori memulai tapi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Diam," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Sasuke, kami memahami bahwa sekarang kau sedang rapuh dan terluka dan bahwa kau membutuhkan seseorang di sampingmu." Sai memulai. "Tapi... Sakura..."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai. "Aku bukannya sengaja jatuh cinta padanya." Dia meneriaki Sai yang memberinya pandangan menuduh. "Aku tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta padanya."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, berhenti membuatnya bingung. Berhenti ikut campur," jawab Sasori, sedikit membentak Sasuke.

"Aku mencintainya," katanya tegas. "Aku bukan menyukainya, aku bukan tertarik padanya, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gigi terkatup. Keduanya saling memandang.

"Kau mencintainya lebih dari Naruto?" Sasori bertanya.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau mencintai Naruto juga. Dia sudah seperti saudaramu," kata Sai. "Apakah cinta yang kau miliki untuk Sakura benar-benar layak merusak hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Apa aku tidak berhak bahagia juga?" bisiknya.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa Sakura membiarkan pintu ruang ganti sedikit terbuka. Sakura tidak meninggalkan ruang ganti bahkan ketika dia sudah berganti pakaian (tidak kurang dari blus dan rok). Dia tetap di dalam, diam-diam mendengarkan mereka bertiga. Dia merasa kebahagiaan bangkit dalam dirinya saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Tetapi Sasori dan Sai benar. Ini akan sangat menyakiti Naruto dan dia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tapi dia tahu cepat atau lambat, dia tidak akan mampu menahan diri dari ketertarikannya terhadap Sasuke.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya, masih bisa merasakan ciuman itu. Saat itu adalah kebahagiaan yang mutlak baginya, dia yakin akan hal itu. Dan dia tahu dia ingin saat-saat itu berlanjut, tetapi Naruto... Dia menutup matanya, darah mengalir ke kepalanya dan tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dan segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya mulai berputar. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, dia mendengar bunyi gedebuk dan dengan sedikit terkejut, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di lantai. Suara itu tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sasori, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Sasori bertanya, melihat sekeliling.

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik ke arah ruang ganti. Jantungnya berhenti. "Sakura?" Dia berteriak tetapi tidak ada jawaban. "Sakura?!" Dia memanggil lagi dengan panik saat dia bergegas menuju ruang ganti. Sasori dan Sai tepat di belakangnya. Sasuke membuka pintu dan berubah pucat saat melihat Sakura di lantai. "Sakura!" katanya khawatir dan berlutut di samping Sakura dalam sekejap mata, dengan Sai dan Sasori di atasnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sedikit bingung. "Aku... eh... baik-baik saja," katanya, akhirnya kembali bernapas. Dia menyadari ketika mendengar kata cinta keluar dari bibir Sasuke, dia berhenti bernapas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya, suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan Sakura merasa sedikit bahagia karena Sasuke cukup "mencintainya" hingga merasa khawatir.

"Aku hanya... kehabisan udara," jawab Sakura.

"Idiot macam apa kau? Siapa yang bisa 'kehabisan udara'?" Sasori bertanya, jelas jengkel.

"Aku senang aku tidak kehilanganmu juga," kata Sasuke, merasa kesedihan mendatanginya lagi saat kenangan akan hari kemarin menghancurkannya.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana," katanya meyakinkan. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milik Sasuke, persis seperti kemarin malam saat dia benar-benar jadi miliknya... tapi dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menepati janji itu.

"Kalian seharusnya bilang kalau kalian berkumpul di sini," kata Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan, masih tidak memperhatikan jari Sakura dan Sasuke yang terjalin.

Sasori bergerak cepat, menjangkau ke bawah untuk menarik Sakura berdiri, berhasil memisahkan tangan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cara yang tidak mencolok. Hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan adalah perkelahian antar laki-laki karena perempuan, terutama setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya, menyadari Sakura membutuhkan bantuan Sasori dan Sasuke untuk berjalan.

"Dia pingsan," jawab Sai.

Naruto berada di samping Sakura, praktis menariknya dari lengan Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke membuang muka dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ya... aku belum makan." Sakura berkata jujur .

"Aku akan pergi mengambil makanan," kata Naruto.

Saat dia hendak beranjak, Sakura memegang tangannya. Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, menghapus semua pikiran dan perasaan untuk Sasuke dari benaknya.

"Tetap di sini," katanya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi mengambil makanan. Aku tidak ingin ada rakyat jelata yang pingsan di kamarku," kata Sasuke, kemudian pergi, meskipun yang dia ingin lakukan adalah memastikan Sakura tidak akan pingsan lagi.

"Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja sekarang?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasori dan Sai saat dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Setidaknya dia mampu melewati malam," kata Sai, kemudian melihat Sakura. "Entah bagaimana."

"Itu bagus. Tapi aku bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak perasaan yang dia sembunyikan dari kita," kata Naruto, menyadari tatapan Sai pada Sakura.

"Aku yakin dia punya berton-ton emosi yang tertahan dalam dirinya sekarang. Dan tidak hanya untuk satu alasan," jawab Sasori, melihat Sakura juga.

Sasuke memerintahkan pembantu, yang setengah jalan menyusuri lorong, untuk bergegas ke arah kamarnya dengan membawa sarapan. Dia memastikan pembantu itu memberi makanan untuk Sakura, tetapi dia sendiri tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berbalik ke pintu di sampingnya, membukanya dan mendesah

"Benar," katanya pelan. "Dia tidak di sini lagi."

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu. Aroma samar ibunya masih tertinggal. Dia memandang sekeliling, merasakan air mata mulai merebak. Dia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur yang kosong dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh, menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi tempat tidur, seperti yang sering dilakukannya, hanya saja kali ini ibunya tidak ada.

"Sasuke."

Suara itu mengejutkannya dan membuatnya mendongak dalam sekejap, ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya tapi tidak ada kemarahan dan kebencian yang terlihat di wajahnya, hanya penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke getir.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia masih marah pada ayahnya. Ibunya sudah pergi dan mereka mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka harusnya bersatu pada saat ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melampiaskan rasa sakit dan kesepian pada ayahnya.

"Pemakamannya... besok," kata Fugaku. Sasuke berpaling dari ayahnya, seolah-olah dia tidak tahan melihat ayahnya sendiri. "Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tapi—"

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu! Yang kau pedulikan hanyalah dia. Kau bahkan mungkin lupa bahwa kau punya anak!" tuduh Sasuke sambil berdiri, membangun amarah dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf tapi—"

"Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk itu?" tanyanya lagi dan air mata menghampirinya. Bukankah ini sudah cukup?

"Bukan berarti aku bisa menghentikannya, kan!" kata Fugaku putus asa, menaruh tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik diri dari ayahnya. "Omong kosong!" balasnya. Suaranya datar tapi kemarahannya jelas terdengar. "Kau tidak cukup peduli. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri untuk peduli tent—"

"Kau salah!" potong Fugaku. "Mungkin dua tahun pertama, aku menyalahkan dunia dan semua orang di sekitarku atas apa yang terjadi pada ibumu," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya. "Pada saat aku menyadari bahwa aku harus ada untukmu, hubungan kita sudah buruk."

"Saat itu aku baru sepuluh tahun, Yah."

"Dan kau menatapku dengan kebencian!" balas Fugaku. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya, bagaimana agar kita berbaikan. Dan kemudian... sangat menyakitkan melihat kau begitu mirip dia. Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu. A-aku tidak sanggup melihatmu. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku melihatnya. Senyumnya, matanya, rasa keadilannya yang aneh, dan kebijaksanannya." Sasuke menatap ayahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku takut!" katanya. "Aku takut jika aku mencoba untuk lebih dekat denganmu, jika aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya, sesuatu akan terjadi padamu... dan aku akan kehilangan semua kewarasanku."

"Maksudku bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Fugaku mulai mondar-mandir. Segala sesuatu yang terus ditahan dalam dirinya tumpah keluar. "Aku hanya takut kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, jadi aku menjaga jarak dan berpikir lebih baik seperti itu. Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba—" Fugaku berhenti dan mendesah, benar-benar bingung dan terguncang.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Dia mengerti semuanya sekarang. Semuanya masuk akal. Keraguan dan pertanyaannya lenyap. Ayahnya juga tersakiti. Keduanya bentrok satu sama lain tanpa memahami apa yang masing-masing rasakan atau pikirkan.

"Ayah." Sasuke memulai dan Fugaku menatap putranya, penyesalan menyelimuti wajahnya. "Aku pikir... ibu tidak ingin kita jadi begini." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Fugaku menyeringai. "Ibumu akan memukulku lagi." Dia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, mengingat setiap kali Mikoto memukulnya saat dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. "Dia akan sangat kecewa padaku." Dia mengakui. "Nak, maafkan aku."

Sasuke merasakan air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia tidak menyadari betapa dia ingin mendengar kata-kata itu atau betapa dia bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk mendengarnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena emosi yang menjalarinya dan ketika ayahnya mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang erat, tangis Sasuke pecah. Dia mengulurkan tangan, jarinya nyaris mencapai bahu ayahnya yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu ayahnya dan terus menangis. Tiba-tiba rasanya seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil. Semua kebencian dan rasa sakit yang menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun memudar dan yang tersisa hanyalah seorang anak yang sangat mencintai ayahnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan sekarang adalah bahwa ibunya tidak datang dan bergabung dalam pelukan seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura berdiri di samping Naruto saat mereka mulai menurunkan tubuh Mikoto. Sasuke berada di samping ayahnya. Suasana di sekitar mereka benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya yang penuh kekerasan dan kemarahan, karena itu Sakura berasumsi mereka akhirnya berdamai. Dia merasa bahagia untuk mereka, terutama untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan, apa yang selalu dia harapkan. Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya lagi untuk mengisi kekosongan, atau begitulah yang dia pikir. Dia menunduk akibat gagasan bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Sakit, bahkan sangat sakit, hingga air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya. Dia bersyukur ada di pemakaman sehingga tidak ada yang akan bertanya mengapa dia menangis. Karena membutuhkan penghiburan, dia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang tangan Naruto, yang dengan lembut meremas tangannya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengawasinya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia mencintai Sakura…. Ya tuhan, dia sangat mencintainya. Tapi Sakura... mencintai Naruto. Dia memandang mereka, merasa cemburu ketika lengan Naruto melingkari pundaknya, memeluknya. Mereka saling mencintai, dan karena Sasuke mencintai Sakura dan ingin Sakura bahagia maka dia akan melepaskannya... selain karena dia akan segera pergi dan tidak bisa meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya.

Setelah semua orang memberi penghormatan terakhir mereka kepada ibunya, mereka semua pergi satu per satu dan Sasuke menyaksikan Sakura pergi dengan Naruto, bergandengan tangan. Dia ingin memegang tangannya. Dia ingin menciumnya. Dia ingin menjadikan Sakura miliknya seperti di malam itu. Dia cukup yakin bahwa Sakura akan pergi dengannya jika dia memintanya. Sejauh ini, Sakura tidak menolak ciumannya... tidak benar-benar menolaknya. Sakura bahkan menginap di kamarnya. Tapi bagaimana jika itu semua karena kasihan? Dia baru saja kehilangan ibunya, jadi semua yang Sakura lakukan untuknya sekarang mungkin hanyalah rasa kasihan. Hati Sakura benar-benar milik Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan bahwa harus tetap seperti itu.

"Nak, kita harus pergi," kata Fugaku dan menuntun Sasuke menuju mobil. "Banyak yang harus kita kemasi," dia melanjutkan.

"Tapi tidakkah mereka akan merasa aneh? Kita akan berlibur setelah... setelah apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya kepada ayahnya saat dia mengikuti ayahnya ke dalam mobil dan sopir menuju rumah mereka.

"Kita semua perlu istirahat dari masalah sekali-kali," jawab Fugaku.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya setuju. Dia harus tinggal jauh dari segala sesuatu di sini, hanya sebentar. Terutama jauh dari Sakura. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian selama sisa hari itu, tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga yang sedang berduka itu. Empat hari kemudian mereka semua memutuskan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Sasuke, membayangkan sekarang dia sudah siap ditemui. Ketika mereka tiba di rumahnya, butler dan pelayan membawa koper ke dalam bagasi mobil. Fugaku muncul mengenakan kacamata hitam, tersenyum kecil saat melihat mereka.

"Ah, tepat pada waktunya. Kami akan pergi!" dia mengumumkan.

Sai, Sasori, Naruto dan Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Perancis." Suara Sasuke membuat mereka semua berpaling menghadapnya saat dia keluar dari rumahnya, dengan anggun menuruni tangga besar di pintu masuk rumah. "Kami akan berangkat ke Paris." Sasuke berkata lagi.

"Kau akan pergi?" Sasori bertanya heran.

"Untuk berapa lama?" tanya Sai.

"Kami tidak tahu," kata Fugaku, meskipun anehnya dia terlihat tenang dan Sasuke tidak tampak begitu tertekan, tapi dia terus memandangi ayahnya seolah-olah memiliki beberapa masalah serius... dengan cara yang penuh kasih.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

"Itu semua tergantung pada banyak hal," kata Fugaku ringan. "Sasuke, aku pergi duluan. Susul aku di dalam mobil ketika kau sudah siap," tambah Fugaku, kemudian pergi.

"Kami hanya liburan sebentar. Bukan masalah besar. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti," katanya, tetapi ketika dia berbalik pergi Sakura memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Apa?" tanyanya, tanpa menghadap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Tidak untuk sehari, tidak untuk sesaat. Tapi dia harus. Jika dia harus menyerah terhadapnya, dia harus mampu untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku..." Sakura memulai tapi terhenti. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Sasuke ketika dia mencoba untuk menghentikan kepergiannya. Dia hanya tahu dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi. "Tidak ada," gumamnya sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke bergerak maju tapi sebelum sampai di dalam mobil dia berbalik menghadap mereka. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya kepada Naruto.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menatapnya, sudah lama sejak dia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya begitu. "_Hai__'_, Uchiha." Naruto menjawab, sebuah lelucon lama di antara mereka.

Sasuke mendongak, mendesah, lalu menatap Naruto lagi. "Uzumaki, kali ini giliran Uchiha untuk menyerahkan wanita yang dicintainya sehingga Uzumaki bisa bahagia."

Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi ternganga. Matanya melebar karena terkejut saat dia menatap Sasuke. Sai dan Sasori juga berekspresi sama. Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi kemudian dia teringat cerita yang Sai, Sasori dan Naruto katakan kepadanya beberapa hari lalu tentang orang tua Sasuke dan ayah Naruto. Dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

'Tidak,' pikirnya panik.

"_Ja Matta n__e_~" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk ke mobil. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks to: **GaemSJ**, **JungYH**, **caesarpuspita****, ****SHL7810****, ****Persephone-Athena****,**** Fivani-chan****, ****axwdgs****, C****herryma**, **suket alang alang****, ****azizaanr** dan** ribuan silent reader.**

Review tetap dinanti :)


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Jadi itu benar... Sekarang Sasuke menyerah tentang Sakura dan dia tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Sakura hanya dimanfaatkan. Sakura merasa marah, tapi pikirannya menyerah pada hatinya dan dia merasa hancur. Dia melihat mobil itu mulai berjalan dan sebelum dia bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, dia berlari mengejarnya, meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendengarnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura berlari mengejarnya. Rahangnya terkatup. Sakura milik Naruto sekarang. Sasuke harus membiarkannya pergi karena di sanalah tempatnya. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya menjauh dari Sakura, kembali menghadap ke depan dan menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa lututnya lelah dan dia jatuh ke tanah. Air mata bergulir di wajahnya. Dia marah pada Sasuke, tapi lebih dari itu dia merasa setiap bagian kecil dari dirinya hancur. Sasori dan Sai terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura, tapi tidak ada yang lebih terkejut atau syok melebihi Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut. Sakura menangis.

"Sakura," kata Naruto pelan.

"Maafkan aku," sahut Sakura.

Suaranya gemetar ketika dia berbicara. Tangannya diletakkan di dada seolah-olah mencoba untuk menahan hatinya yang hancur agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Naruto, aku sangat menyesal," katanya. Air matanya jatuh lebih cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Dia terisak-isak.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan memeluknya. Betapa ironisnya. Sasuke menyerahkan Sakura karena dia pikir Sakura mencintai Naruto dan tidak ingin menyakitinya, dan di sini Sakura menangis. Hatinya menangis untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto, meskipun air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Ini sudah takdir," katanya lembut.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Siswa-siswa menatap meja itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sekarang F3 sedang makan siang dengan kelompok Sakura, para penerima beasiswa. Ino duduk di seberang Sai sementara yang lainnya memulai percakapan tentang film. Mereka semua menghindari topik tentang kepergian Sasuke untuk sementara. Saat itulah Ino memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin dia tanyakan kepada Sai.

"_Ne_, Shimura-kun," kata Ino.

"Kau bisa memanggil aku Sai," katanya.

"Ah, oke. Sai. _Ano_ _ne_... apa yang kau maksud sebelumnya ketika kau bilang kau membutuhkan banyak gadis sebanyak yang bisa kau dapatkan? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku mewarisi sifat ayahku. Si casanova," kata Sai.

"_Well... yeah_. Siapapun akan berasumsi begitu." Ino mengaku. Sai, sejauh ini memang bertingkah seperti ayahnya.

"Kalian semua salah," kata Sai dan menyeringai padanya. Ino merasa kesal dengan seringai dan daya tarik Sai yang entah bagaimana terjadi pada waktu yang sama. Sai memegang tangannya, seringai masih menghiasi bibirnya. "Bagiku ini lebih seperti seni." Dia berkata, membawa tangan Ino ke bibirnya.

Sai mencium celah antara jari tengah dan jari manis Ino. Sensasi bibirnya mengirim getaran ke atas dan ke bawah tulang punggung Ino. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dia menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada senimu," kata Ino, tapi Sai hanya mengangkat alis dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu."

Perhatian Sai kembali ke pembicaraan teman-temannya. Ino berkedip, dia tidak akan pernah berbicara dengan Sai lagi. Ino sedikit tersipu dan berpaling untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lee membungkuk sesaat, kemudian berbicara padanya.

"Aku melihatnya," ujarnya dengan suara bernada dan Ino meninju bahunya.

"Diam!"

Di ujung lainnya Sakura bergabung dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasori yang sedang menertawakan lelucon Shikamaru. Sakura tertawa... _well_ setidaknya dia mencoba begitu. Di dalam hati, dia merasa hampa. Hatinya sangat ingin melihat Sasuke sekali lagi. Melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya. Hanya melihatnya sekilas atau mendengar satu kata darinya saja sudah cukup. Dia ingin, sangat ingin, mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Tapi dia tidak akan bergerak maju jika dia terus memikirkan ini.

Jadi dia tertawa... tawa palsu. Bagaimanapun itu tetaplah tawa dan dia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia bahagia. Dia. Bahagia. Dia menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Setelah hari itu, sesuatu sepertinya berubah. Mereka tidak mengabaikan satu sama lain. Mereka sering ngobrol bersama-sama, tapi lebih sebagai teman sekarang. Naruto diam-diam menerima kenyataan bahwa hati Sakura merindukan Sasuke.

Hari berubah menjadi minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Kelompok ini telah membentuk ikatan yang aneh. Mereka lebih dekat dan lebih ramah satu sama lain. Luka Sakura perlahan tapi pasti mulai sembuh saat dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia telah _move on_. Naruto membiarkan perasaannya pada Sakura berubah menjadi cinta seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Sasori... Sasori terus-menerus menculik Sakura untuk melakukan beberapa transformasi fashion yang biasanya menimbulkan pertengkaran dan menyebabkan pakaiannya hancur. Sai dan Ino entah bagaimana membentuk hubungan yang aneh. Yang lain setuju bahwa secara tidak resmi mereka berpacaran, yang entah mereka berdua sadari atau tidak, mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Setelah enam bulan banyak yang berubah dan ada ketenangan yang absolut di sekitar mereka. Hari itu, saat jam makan siang datang, mereka tertawa saat Lee mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya dan Ino menampar belakang kepalanya. Mereka tiba-tiba mendengar seorang gadis menjerit dan seluruh siswa mulai membuat keributan. Sakura dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Para siswa mulai berkumpul menuju pintu kantin. Semua berbicara sekaligus dan mereka tidak bisa mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka gilai. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, kerumunan mulai terpisah dan memberi jalan, kemudian muncullah Sasuke. Dia berjalan menuju meja mereka dan mereka bangkit dalam diam, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"_Tadaima_," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasori yang pertama berbicara dan meneriakinya.

Sasori memberinya pelukan besar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sasuke tertawa dan mencoba menarik Sasori ke arahnya dan diikuti oleh Sai. Sejak saat dia muncul, Sakura tidak bisa bernapas dan hatinya seolah melompat keluar dari dadanya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Sifat dingin dan sisinya yang penuh kesakitan benar-benar hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah sisi kekanak-kanakannya. Sisi yang diisi dengan banyak tawa, senyum dan tampak begitu bebas.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia merindukan mereka semua dalam enam bulan yang panjang selama dia pergi. Ketika dia berhadapan dengan Naruto, untuk sesaat ada keheningan kecil sebelum keduanya tersenyum dan menarik satu sama lain ke dalam pelukan.

"Apa kau jadi lebih tinggi?" Naruto bercanda saat mereka menarik diri.

"Lucu," kata Sasuke datar, tapi senyumnya tidak pernah hilang. Ketika dia berpaling ke arah Sakura, senyumnya menjadi lembut. "Hey," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa jantungnya melompat di dalam dadanya.

"Hai." Dia berkata pelan.

"SASUKE!" Suara wanita menggema di seluruh ruangan dan semua mata tertuju ke pintu masuk. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya.

Gadis itu, yang mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan berisik ke arah Sasuke, sangat cantik.

"Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku di kantor guru sendirian?! Kau kan tahu aku tidak tahu arah!" katanya, meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggul sambil menatapnya menuduh.

Sasuke tertawa padanya, tersenyum lebar. "_Gomen__,__g__omen_," katanya, berpaling dari Sakura dan menuju ke arah gadis itu.

Sasuke memegang tangannya, mencoba membuatnya mengubah pose tubuhnya, tapi gadis itu memberontak dengan cara yang imut sambil menyilangkan lengannya, membuat Sasuke memeluknya sebelum dia menyerah dan kekesalannya hilang. Saat akhirnya menyadari keberadaan kelompok itu, dia tersenyum.

"Oh. Hai, Karin _desu_!" katanya saat Sasuke menarik diri.

Sakura membencinya. Naruto menatapnya sejenak dan merasa ada sesuatu yang familar dalam dirinya, tapi dengan cepat dienyahkannya ketika dia ingat Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura, benar-benar khawatir dan tiba-tiba merasa marah terhadap Sasuke. Dia ingin meninju Sasuke sekarang, meskipun perasaan itu benar-benar seperti kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Apa dia bodoh?

"Uwa~ _Kawaii_ _ne_~" kata Karin dan menepuk kepala Sakura. "Siapa dia?"

"Seorang teman," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura membenci fakta bahwa Sasuke bahkan tidak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, bahkan dia tidak berpikir dua kali. Sakura hanya sekedar teman. Segala sesuatu yang Sasuke katakan, semua yang dia lakukan... tampak sewajarnya. Sakura menampar tangan Karin menjauh. Karin tampak seperti gadis yang baik, tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain bersikap kejam.

"Woah, _Hello_, no, no, no."

Suara perempuan datang dari belakang Sakura, benar-benar mengejutkannya dan yang lainnya. Seorang gadis jangkung yang cantik berdiri di belakang Sakura, entah bagaimana atau kapan dia sampai di sana, di belakangnya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan protektif dan marah.

"Tidak, tidak. Jadilah anak baik, Tayuya," kata gadis lain yang juga bermunculan entah dari mana. "Dia tidak suka kalau orang-orang kasar terhadap Karin, semacam rasa keibuan yang aneh," kata gadis itu saat Tayuya menyilangkan lengannya, benar-benar kesal dengan Sakura. "Aku Ayame," katanya, tersenyum hangat.

"Dan aku Shion. Hai seksi," kata Shion sambil menyandarkan lengannya di bahu Lee, mengedip padanya. Wajah Lee berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Ayo kuperkenalkan kalian dengan H4 alias _Hana 4_. Semacam versi perempuan kita di Paris," kata Sasuke dan memberi isyarat pada keempat gadis itu.

Sakura tak percaya. Kelompok sombong lainnya? Meskipun Ayame tampak baik... dia tidak bisa menghadapi episode penuh drama lainnya. Kepalanya mulai sakit dan dia memejamkan mata dan bernapas dalam-dalam. Dia merasa lengan Naruto membungkus dirinya, mendukungnya, menghiburnya dan memberi tahunya bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Sekarang Sasuke tampaknya dekat dengan Karin. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan merasa semakin kesepian.

"_Ne_, Sasuke," kata Karin, memegang lengannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku lapar."

"Ayo semuanya ke _lounge_ F4. Kalian boleh ikut juga," kata Sasuke, mengacu pada Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Sakura ingin tetap dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin dialah yang memegang lengannya.

"Ayo makan _taco_!" Karin menyarankan dengan gembira, melihat Sasuke dengan mata besar.

"TIDAK!" Sasuke dan tiga gadis lainnya berkata keras, membuatnya cemberut.

"Tapi aku ingin _t__aco_."

"Terakhir kali kau ingin _t__aco_, kita berada di Meksiko selama dua minggu!" Shion mengeluh.

"Bukan berarti kami benci Meksiko, tapi aku muak dengan makanan Meksiko," jawab Tayuya.

"_Pero Porque__*_?!" Karin protes, ingin tahu apa yang salah dengan _t__aco_.

"Karena kita baru saja tiba di Jepang, kita tidak akan makan masakan Meksiko!" Tayuya berkata tegas dan mendapat cebikan dari Karin.

"Kita hanya akan makan apa yang ada di sini, oke?" kata Sasuke, terdengar seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak.

Sakura merasa hatinya hancur lagi. Potongan yang berhasil dia pertahankan kini hancur.

"Aku... merasa sedikit pusing. Permisi," katanya, membungkuk cepat dan pergi.

Sakura merasa sudah cukup melihat adegan itu. Dia merasa akan runtuh kapan saja, seolah dunia menekannya ke bawah. Dia harus keluar dari sini. Naruto mendesah lagi dan Sasuke menatapnya, benar-benar bingung dengan tindakan Sakura, meskipun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya. Naruto mengenalnya dengan baik dan melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. Dia tahu tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke untuk benar-benar melupakan Sakura.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

"Seperti bisa saja," gumam Ino dan Shikamaru memukul bahunya pelan.

Bahkan jika Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja sekarang, mereka masih tidak yakin apakah dia tidak akan meledak di detik berikutnya.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto, mendekati temannya dan menatapnya marah, merasa lelah terhadapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Tentang apa?" Sasuke bertanya, bingung.

"Iya, apa?" Karin bertanya, ketiga gadis lainnya menariknya menjauh.

"Shhhh, ada drama. Kami ingin melihat tontonan dramatis. Jangan merusaknya!" kata Tayuya.

Ino berbalik dan menyeringai, entah bagaimana merasa seolah-olah dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya.

"Dia juga suka tontonan dramatis," kata Lee, akhirnya berbicara dan mendapat tamparan kecil dari Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya." Naruto berkata, benar-benar heran. "Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Tunggu... kenapa kau marah padaku? Sekarang apa yang kulakukan? Aku baru saja kembali!" kata Sasuke, benar-benar merasa seolah masuk_ twilight zone_.

"Dasar idiot," kata Naruto sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke, beralih ke yang lainnya, yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Telepon Karin berdering, meminta perhatiannya.

"UWAH! _OJI-SAN_!" Dia menjerit sambil menjawab telepon.

"Mengapa ayahku meneleponmu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil cemberut.

"Karena aku favoritnya. Apa ibu bersamamu _oji-chan_?" tanya Karin. Sasori, Sai, Ino, Lee dan Shikamaru menatap Karin sedikit bingung. "_OKA__A__-SAN_!" kata Karin ceria. Sasuke menyilangkan lengannya, benar-benar cemburu karena ayahnya menelepon Karin, bukan dia. "Tempat ini begitu besar seperti katamu! Uwah~ aku sangat senang bisa masuk ke sekolah ibu dulu!"

"Aku di sini duluan," gumam Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama. Sekolah akan jadi gila dengan dua Uchiha di bawah satu atap. Dan dengan hal-hal gila yang sepupuku dan aku lakukan bersama-sama... kami akan bersenang-senang. Mhm... Oke, aku menyayangimu! Sampai jumpa," Dia menutup telepon, membuat lima orang membuka mulut lebar. "Kata ibu dia menyayangimu."

"Aku juga sayang Kurenai-chan," kata Sasuke dan Karin mencoleknya, mengolok-oloknya.

Ino tiba-tiba mulai tertawa. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Shikamaru dan Lee mendesah.

"Oh, ini benar-benar tontonan dramatis. AKU SUKA INI!"

"Kau bermasalah!" kata Shikamaru dan Sai bersamaan, tetapi Ino terus saja tertawa, benar-benar menikmati ironi dari situasi ini.

"Eh?! Tunggu... Karin?! Uchiha Karin?!" Sasori bertanya bingung.

"_H__isashiburi_ _ne_, Saso-chan?" kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh~" kata Sai, bingung juga.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama," kata Karin, kembali ke kenangan masa lalunya.

Sasori menghela napas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sakura salah paham," gumamnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, hanya mampu mendengar nama Sakura.

"Pergi dan jelaskan kepadanya," kata Sai sambil memberinya sedikit dorongan.

"Jelaskan apa?! Ada apa dengan kalian semua! Mengatakan hal yang tidak kumengerti! Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya, masih bingung dan Sasori memutar matanya.

"Kau tidak lihat! Kami bicara tentang Sakura!" kata Sasori jengkel.

"Si gadis pendek?" tanya Tayuya.

"Ya, kupikir itu yang mereka bicarakan," kata Shion.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, masih belum mengerti.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan katakan padanya! Jangan bilang pada Naru-kun atau Sakura juga!" Karin berkata penuh semangat. "Ayo kita mainkan sebuah _game_!"

"Tunggu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, beralih ke Karin yang hanya tersenyum ke arah sepupunya.

"Semua orang dapat melihat apa yang terjadi," kata Tayuya. Dua gadis lainnya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" Sasuke mengeluh.

"Karena kau idiot," kata Karin simpel, menyatukan tangannya dengan sepupunya. "Si naif dan idiot yang sangat polos. Tapi aku mencintaimu yang seperti itu."

"Aku sangat bingung."

"Semua ada waktunya, Sayang. Semua ada waktunya," kata Karin seraya menepuk lembut lengan Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

"Game apa?" Ino bertanya.

Karin melepaskan Sasuke dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Dengar," katanya, memanggil Tayuya, Shion dan Ayame lebih dekat sambil menunduk.

Mereka semua entah bagaimana menghalau Sasuke dari percakapan itu dengan mendorongnya pergi setiap kali dia cukup dekat untuk mendengar apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*_ Pero Porque_tapi kenapa?

Author's bacot area

Maaf telat upate, soalnya banyak yang bilang alur fanfic ini kecepetan. Kalau diupdate cepet, makin berasa kecepetan kan :D

Balasan review

caesarpuspita : Sasuke-kun cuma milik Sakura. Hehe.

SHL7810 : Makasih udah diingetin

azizaanr : Ni udah diupdate ya

yuanthecutegirl : Tenang, pahlawan selalu menang belakangan. Wkwk.

Cherryma : Sudah terjawab ya misterinya.

Eysha CherryBlossom : Iya nih kecepetan, tapi udah coba disiasatin.

JungYH : Sasusaku always. Hehe.

suket alang alang : Sakura bukannya galau, cuma gak enakan sama Naruto

Fivani-chan : Mana ada ayah yg gak sayang sama anaknya kan :D

desypramitha26 : Yah, Narusaku bukan di sini tempatnya. Nanti ya coba dibuat ff yg lain.

Guest x 2 : Sudah lanjut nih.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura menghela napas gemetar saat dia menatap langit. Air mata—dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menangis—jatuh dari matanya. Bagaimana... bagaimana Sasuke bisa _move on_ begitu cepat?

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto ketika akhirnya dia menemukan Sakura di tempat biasa di atap.

Sakura selalu menikmati angin dan dia juga pernah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di tempat yang sama pada suatu waktu, hingga dia praktis menceritakan semua rahasianya pada Naruto. Naruto membantunya, memberinya nasihat. Selama Sasuke pergi, Naruto menjadi seseorang yang membantu Sakura menyembuhkan hatinya yang patah, membuat dia mampu berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri lagi. Itu memakan waktu dan usaha dan Sakura telah bekerja keras sendiri. Naruto melihat semua itu dan benci karena hanya dengan sesaat Sakura terluka lagi. Naruto merasa ingin meninju Sasuke karena begitu bodoh dan bebal.

"Sakura," ulang Naruto, mendekatinya.

Sakura berbalik dan Naruto melihat air matanya berlinang.

"Naruto." Dia merintih dan memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke memang idiot," kata Naruto, melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling Sakura sambil membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Tapi aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan dia." Sakura terisak-isak ke dadanya dan Naruto menyelipkan kepala Sakura di bawah dagunya.

"Aku tahu. Kita akan memperbaiki hal ini," katanya lembut.

Dan Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tidak akan melewati ini dengan damai. Naruto sedikit menjauh, cukup jauh hingga bisa melihat ke arah Sakura yang mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya. Naruto menempatkan tangan di pipinya, dengan lembut menghapus air matanya. Bagi mereka, posisi itu sangat normal, tidak memiliki arti lain selain untuk menyamankan dan menghibur, tetapi untuk orang lain mereka akan tampak seperti dua kekasih yang hendak berciuman dan itulah yang dilihat Sasuke ketika dia membuka pintu ke atap dan melihat mereka.

"Oh," katanya, menyebabkan Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kepadanya dengan cepat. Sasuke harus berpegangan pada gagang pintu karena dia merasa jantungnya berhenti. "Ah, maaf, salahku, tidak bermaksud mengganggu," katanya sambil tersenyum minta maaf pada mereka sebelum menutup pintu.

"Aku pikir dia salah sangka," kata Naruto dan hendak pergi mengejar Sasuke tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan," katanya, mendesah. "Itu bukan masalah. Tidak akan mengubah apa pun."

"Tapi Sakura, kau masih memiliki kesempatan! Kau masih bisa memperjuangkan—" Naruto mulai protes, berbalik menghadap Sakura, tapi Sakura menempelkan jari di bibirnya, membungkamnya.

"Tidak masalah sekarang," katanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak pergi menuruni tangga, setidaknya tidak segera. Dia berdiri di sana, kembali bersandar di pintu dan menutup matanya sambil menarik napas dalam. Dia harus menjaga semua kontrol yang telah dibangunnya selama dia pergi. Dia telah menyerahkan Sakura ke Naruto, dia sendiri yang mengatakan begitu. Dan akan tetap begitu bahkan jika itu menyakitinya. Dia membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut di bibirnya saat dia berjalan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya turun beberapa langkah sebelum bertemu dengan sepupunya. Dia menatapnya sambil menyeringai, yang lain berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Oma__e__... Nani ga miteru_?"

Sasuke berkedip dan melompat, sedikit bingung saat senyum iblis Karin melebar.

"_B__estuni_... _nandemonai_... "

"_USO __DESHOU_! _Nani, nani_..." Karin memegang lengan Sasuke dan berlari menaiki tangga, dia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar dan melihat jari Sakura di bibir Naruto. "UWAH~ _HONTOU GA_!" Dia menjerit. Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari Naruto, yang lain membuntutinya masuk. "Oh kalian benar-benar pasangan. Tidak heran kalian berdua pergi bersama-sama... melakukan hal nakal." Karin terkikik, mendapat tamparan kecil dari Ayame yang menatapnya. "_Mou ii_, kami datang untuk mengundangmu makan siang dan makan malam!" Dia mengumumkan dan Naruto menatapnya aneh.

"Ayahku... dia mengundang F4 makan malam, untuk merayakan kembalinya kami. Jelas kalian semua diundang " kata Sasuke, memaksa dirinya untuk tenang di sekitar Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tentu, kami akan pergi," kata Naruto dan menggigit lidahnya saat dia menyadari bahwa dia terdengar semakin mirip pacar Sakura saat dia berbicara mewakili mereka berdua.

"Ya, kami akan pergi," kata Sakura dan menatap mata Naruto.

Sasuke menyaksikan gerakan itu dan merasa marah pada dirinya saat kenangannya dengan Sakura datang lagi. Dia tidak pergi untuk hal yang sia-sia. Dia kembali karena dia tahu dia sudah siap. Dia tidak akan kalah kali ini.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berbisik padanya. "Membuatnya cemburu?"

"_Betsuni_," jawab Sakura dan Karin memberi mereka seringai.

"Betapa mesranya, _ne_ Ryo-chan~" katanya, menusuk pipi Sasuke yang memutar matanya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong," katanya.

Sasori kemudian berjalan menuju Sakura dan lengannya dilingkarkan di sekitar Sakura, menariknya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Dan aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu," katanya, memberi senyum nakal yang membuat Sakura mengerang.

"Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri darimu kan?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Kau tahu itu," kata Sasori. Tayuya tertawa kecil atas apa yang sedang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasori. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Sasori manis. "_Yosh_! Ayo pergi. Lemariku merindukanmu tiga hari terakhir ini!" Sasori mengumumkan.

Sakura mengerang keras saat Sasori mulai menariknya pergi. Naruto tersenyum. Sakura berbalik untuk memberikan tatapan 'tolong aku' kepadanya tapi dia tidak bergerak seujung jari pun untuk membantunya.

"Jadi... bisakah kita pergi? Kita harus bersiap-siap." Karin berkata sambil melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke, tersenyum atas kehangatannya.

Sasuke menunduk ke arah sepupunya sebelum mengangguk. "Mhm."

"Jadi Naru-kun, sampai bertemu nanti," kata Karin sambil mengedipkan mata sebelum dia mulai berjalan keluar, mendiskusikan _t__aco_ dengan Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto menatap kepergian mereka, merasa sedikit tersentak dan terganggu pada saat yang sama.

'Naru-kun?' katanya dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul," kata Shion padanya dan tersenyum misterius sebelum dia pergi.

Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang dia maksud, tapi dia tidak bisa menghapus rasa familiar yang dirasakannya. Dia merasa seperti pernah melihat Karin sebelumnya tapi setiap kali dia hampir ingat kapan dan di mana, dia kehilangan itu. Dia memiliki daya ingat yang buruk, seperti yang terlihat. Dia mendesah frustrasi dan mengikuti mereka, mengabaikan Sasuke karena dia masih sedikit marah padanya, meskipun dia senang Sasuke kembali.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Ya ampun, apa ini perlu?!" tanya Sakura saat Sasori berusaha menyematkan aksesori bunga di rambutnya.

Sasori telah memaksa Sakura mengenakan gaun dan sekali lagi Sakura berubah menjadi benar-benar cantik. Gaun itu menempel ketat di tubuh bagian atasnya, dengan aksen manik-manik dan kerutan dengan warna pink cerah dan rok yang jatuh dari pinggul ke lantai yang sering Sakura tepuk karena tampak mengembang.

"Stop! Kau bisa merusaknya!" Sasori memarahi dan menampar tangan Sakura.

"Jujur Sasori, memangnya perlu bagiku untuk mengenakan gaun?!" tanya Sakura kesal. " Tidak bisakah aku mengenakan jins buatan desainer atau sesuatu yang lain?" Dia mulai berputar dan mendapat pelototan dari Sasori.

"Tidak! Dengar Sakura, kau akan bertemu Uchiha Fugaku. Kau tidak bisa berjalan di depan ayah Sasuke dan terlihat... tidak modis!"

"Tapi Mikoto-san biasa memakai itu."

"Itu kasus yang berbeda. Dia pengecualian. Selain itu, tidakkah kau ingin mengalahkan Karin? Pikirkan, jika kau muncul lebih cantik daripada dia, kau tidak hanya akan mendapatkan restu ayahnya, tapi Sasuke juga tidak akan bisa melepaskan pandangannya darimu." Dia berkata dan tersenyum melihat Sakura kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu," katanya ketus tapi Sasori bisa melihat di matanya bahwa itu sangat penting baginya.

"Dan aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi," kata Sai di sudut ruangan. "Aku mungkin akan ditinju lagi."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," kata Ino, tertawa. Kemudian wajahnya serius lagi dan dia menampar lengan Sai. "Kau main mata dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya marah.

"Ya," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Ino, kemudian berdiri dan pergi.

Sai mendesah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu ingin mengejar Ino, tapi itulah yang dia lakukan. Dia harus mengakui... Ino berbeda baginya, jadi dia berdiri dan pergi mengejarnya.

"Aku pikir yang satu itu sedang jatuh cinta juga." Sasori berkomentar.

"Oh, aku pikir Sai memang begitu sementara ini," jawab Sakura dan mulai bermain dengan kukunya dan lagi-lagi ditampar oleh Sasori hingga membuatnya berhenti.

"Bisakah. Kau. Menghentikan. Itu?" Dia bertanya, benar-benar terganggu, tetapi pada saat yang sama menikmati momen mendandani Sakura seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja dia tahu teman-temannya akan segera tiba, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpakaian. Dia selalu melakukannya pada menit terakhir. Dia menutup matanya dan mendongak. Pikirannya kembali pada apa yang telah dia lihat sebelumnya... Sakura dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia hampir kehilangan semua kendali dalam dirinya saat melihat Naruto memeluknya, tapi sepertinya mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan dia harus tetap seperti ini. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, Sakura jauh lebih cantik selama enam bulan terakhir. Dia merindukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Karin memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan dia menatap mata sepupunya.

"Beristirahat," jawabnya.

Karin menggeleng. "_Nuhuh_, tidak. Mereka akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi! Sana, ganti pakaian!" Karin mengeluh sambil mendorong Sasuke dari tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan lengan Karin yang melilitnya. Karin mungkin adalah orang yang paling sensitif yang pernah dikenalnya. Belum lagi manja. Dia selalu harus memegang atau menyentuh sesuatu, seolah-olah dia memiliki beberapa gangguan. Tapi Sasuke tumbuh besar dan terbiasa dengan itu karena Karin sudah seperti itu sejak mereka masih anak-anak.

"Kau terlihat begitu tampan," kata Karin manis kepada Sasuke yang memutar matanya. "_Mou_! Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan aku terlihat cantik?" Karin bertanya, kesal karena Sasuke tidak peduli dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Teme."

Sasuke mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan keduanya berbalik untuk melihatnya. Dia merasa napasnya direnggut saat melihat Sakura. Dia begitu cantik dan tampak adiktif, tapi dia dengan Naruto yang lengannya melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sasuke menguatkan hatinya.

"Teme," ulang Naruto. "Apa kau belum menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?" Sasuke bertanya, lagi-lagi penuh pertanyaan.

"Lupakan," kata Naruto, mendesah putus asa.

"Kau tampak cantik." Sasuke berkata ringan dan tersenyum kepada Sakura, menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya, hanya bersikap sopan.

Sakura tersenyum sopan padanya, bertindak seperti seorang wanita terhormat, juga tidak membiarkan emosi apapun terlihat di wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat sangat tampan."

Naruto membuang muka saat Sakura berbicara. Udara menjadi terasa canggung dan tegang dan dia tahu Sakura akan meledak. Setelah tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Karin untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto menarik Sakura pergi, membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke. Setelah keduanya cukup jauh, Sasuke akhirnya menghembuskan napas.

"Wow," katanya akhirnya.

Sakura tampak cantik. Dia ingin melihatnya, menjangkaunya dan memastikan bahwa dia nyata, menyentuhnya seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan.

"Kau suka gadis itu?" Karin bertanya.

Sasuke berpaling ke sepupunya. "Tidak." Dia berbohong sebelum berjalan pergi.

Karin menatap Sasuke sampai dia menghilang ke kebun.

"Idiot sialan keras kepala." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya kembali ke Sakura dan Naruto... yang lebih idiot dan keras kepala lagi.

Sakura menggerutu, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan... dan... dan... sialan, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa! Dasar sialan! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak berdesir saat Sakura ada dalam penglihatannya. Sasuke memesona Sakura, tapi dia sendiri bahkan benar-benar tidak terpengaruh. Sialan.

Sasuke duduk di dekat air mancur dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus menenangkan hatinya yang terasa seperti akan meledak. Dia begitu ingin menyentuh Sakura, menjadikannya miliknya sekali lagi, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang milik Naruto menghalangi kerinduannya. Dia menyentuh air dengan jarinya dan menyaksikan riak muncul dan membesar sebelum kemudian memudar. Cepat dan indah, seperti halnya hubungannya dengan Sakura dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah akan selalu seperti itu. Memudar, tidak menatap satu sama lain. Dia mendengar gemerisik daun yang terinjak, yang membawanya keluar dari lamunannya. Dia berbalik ke arah suara itu dan melihat Sakura sedang berusaha melepaskan keliman gaunnya dari semak-semak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Aku hanya... aku..." Suara Sakura melemah, bingung dan panik berada sendirian dengan Sasuke.

"Tersangkut." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tertawa ringan dan mendatanginya.

"Stop!" kata Sakura, setengah membungkuk karena gaunnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat di dadanya.

Sasuke berhenti dua meter jauhnya dan memiringkan kepala. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan... jangan mendekat." Sakura berkata pelan, rona merah menyebar di pipinya, takut kalau Sasuke mendekat dia tidak akan peduli jika dia merobek gaun itu dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon untuk memberinya kesempatan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu," kata Sasuke, bergerak lagi. Napasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan saat dia membungkuk sedikit dan membantu Sakura keluar dari semak-semak. "Nah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kepala Sakura terasa ringan, lututnya sedikit lemas dan dia menemukan dirinya tersandung ke depan. Sasuke menangkapnya dalam pelukannya tapi dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan hal berikutnya yang dia tahu punggungnya membuat kontak dengan tanah.

"Oh." Dia mengerang. Sakura mendarat tepat di atasnya. Wajahnya di dadanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, yakin punggungnya akan terasa sakit besok pagi.

"Y-ya... maaf," kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari atasnya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya dan dia duduk, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya saat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu tampak begitu gelisah," katanya.

"Ah! Kau berdarah!" kata Sakura, melihat luka di lengannya. Sebelum Sasuke bisa protes dan tetap terkendali, Sakura memegang lengannya dan menatapnya, mencoba melihat seberapa parah lukanya. "Rasanya tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya tergores. Aku yakin—" Sakura terhenti saat menyadari bahwa wajah mereka terlalu dekat, lengan Sasuke berada di antara keduanya.

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya dan merasa sedikit kewarasan terakhirnya hilang. Dia mendekati Sakura dan seperti sebelumnya, menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. Dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Sakura kehilangan akal, dia tidak bisa berpikir dan dia merasa hatinya membentur dadanya seperti drum. Keduanya merasa seperti berada di atas atap itu sekali lagi.

Sakura duduk diam selama beberapa saat, ingin mengingat aroma Sasuke. Ketika dia membuka mata, sepenuhnya siap untuk menarik diri, dia mendapati dirinya membeku. Sasuke menatapnya. Matanya terpaku pada dirinya... pada bibirnya. Dia melihat mata Sasuke menggelap dan tampak lapar dan dia menjilat bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke diletakkan di pangkal lehernya. Ibu jarinya membelai sisi wajahnya sebelum menyentuh bibirnya. Ibu jarinya berlama-lama di sana untuk beberapa saat. Sakura menyaksikan beberapa perdebatan terjadi dalam diri Sasuke sebelum sesuatu yang primitif menang.

"Sas—" Sakura memulai tapi dia tidak pernah menyelesaikannya.

Bibir Sasuke menutupi bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Benar-benar melingkupinya seolah-olah berkata 'milikku'. Bibir Sasuke bergerak, mulai menari selama mungkin, menikmati setiap tekstur bibir kecilnya, menghisap main-main di bibir bawahnya sambil memperdalam ciumannya... Sasuke terasa seperti tomat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oma__e__... Nani ga miteru_? = Kau... Apa yang kau lihat?

_B__estuni_... _nandemonai_... = Tidak ada... Bukan apa-apa...

_USO __DESHOU_! _Nani, nani = _Bohong kan! Apa.. apa

_HONTOU GA_! = Benarkah!

**Balasan review**

**caesarpuspita : **Biar seru dimunculin chara2 baru. Rame kan jadinya..

**JungYH : **Cup, cup.. Kok malah reader yg patah hati. Wkwkw

**suket alang-alang : **Sesekali peran Karin protagonis lah :D

**yuanthecutegirl** : Ini udah dikasih catatan kakinya ya

**LoveSasuSaku** : Sip, sudah diupdate

**Guest1** : Kalau ayah Sasuke sama ibu Karin nikah, ceritanya jadi Cinderella The Next Generation dong. Wkwkw

**Guest2** : Hinata ada kok, itu sebabnya Neji gak bisa dipake sebagai Rui. Tapi nongolnya lama. Sabar ya.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

Pada awalnya Sakura hanya menginginkan ini. Dia melakukannya dengan segenap jiwa, tapi bayangan Karin dengan tidak nyaman berkelebat dalam benaknya disertai memori tentang Sasuke yang meninggalkannya hari itu, dan hatinya mulai merasa sakit dan hancur lagi. Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya, seperti sebelumnya. Dia menutup matanya erat, bibirnya masih melekat pada bibir Sasuke. Dia begitu ingin ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah, sedikit menarik diri menjauh saat dia merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sakura. "Apa yang salah?" tanyanya, tetap mempertahankan kedekatan mereka. Sakura diam dan matanya tetap tertutup. "Mengapa kau tidak mau melihatku?" tanyanya lembut, berusaha menjaga suasana hatinya yang cerah, tidak ingin kekhawatirannya meletus ke permukaan. Dia takut itu akan membuatnya yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku takut," kata Sakura tenang. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Terhadap apa?"

"Jika aku membuka mata, aku takut aku akan menangis. Jika aku berbicara, aku takut akan hancur," dia mengaku.

Sasuke menyapukan jari-jarinya di pipi Sakura yang lembut dan indah. "Mengapa kau takut akan begitu?"

"Karena kau memiliki Karin," jawab Sakura dan membuka matanya.

Air mata Sakura tumpah. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Apa yang dia bicarakan?!

"Apa kaitannya Karin dengan ini?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan kaget. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke mengabaikan pacarnya sendiri seperti itu.

"Sasuke, bu-bukankah kau mencintai Karin?" tanyanya bingung. Mungkin dia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Apa?! Apakah jika aku mencintai Karin aku harus melakukan sesuatu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Apa dia serius? Sasuke baru saja mengatakan di depan wajahnya bahwa dia mencintai Karin.

"Sasuke, kita tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya."

"Apa yang kita lakukan padanya?"

"Kita baru saja berciuman!" Sakura melonjak berdiri.

Sasuke mengikuti dengan bingung. "Dan bagaimana itu bisa mempengaruhi Karin?!" tanyanya.

"Sasuke, kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, tapi kau tega menyakitinya! Apa kau sengaja jatuh cinta untuk menyakiti orang?" Sakura berteriak dan Sasuke menatapnya seolah-olah dia gila.

"Apa?" Dia menatapnya, merasa sakit kepala. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu, tapi jika itu begitu mengganggumu, kita tidak harus memberitahunya. Selain itu, seharusnya aku tidak menciummu!"

"Kau akan memberitahunya?" Sakura menjerit marah. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa begitu sinis!"

Sasuke menatapnya, benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak masuk akal. Dengar, aku tau kau panik karena merasa seolah mengkhianati Naruto, ta—"

"Siapa yang mengkhianati siapa di sini?! Bukankah kau satu-satunya yang mengkhianati Karin?" Sakura mendidih, benar-benar marah terhadapnya.

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, apa HUBUNGANNYA ciuman itu dengan Karin?! Itu bukan urusannya!" kata Sasuke, suaranya meninggi, benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

"BERANINYA KAU! Bagaimana kau bisa begitu brengsek!" Sakura berteriak.

Amarahnya mulai meledak. Sakura merasa terluka oleh tindakan Sasuke dan dia begitu marah padanya.

"Oke, aku tahu aku bilang akan memberikanmu pada Naruto dan kita seharusnya tidak berciuman, itu mengerikan. Tapi Sakura, aku tidak bisa—"

"APA?! Sekarang kau bilang ciuman itu mengerikan?! Aku tidak percaya! Kau benar-benar keledai!" Sakura berteriak dengan air mata yang turun lebih deras. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan objek yang bisa kau berikan! Aku punya pendapat sendiri dan aku punya perasaan, kalau-kalau kau belum sadar!" Dia membentaknya.

"Sakura, kau salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Sasuke, mendesah saat dia mencoba untuk menjangkaunya.

"Dan jangan berpikir kau masih bisa menyentuhku! Pergi sana!" Sakura berteriak dan melangkah lebih jauh darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?! Suaramu bisa terdengar sampai ke pesta!" kata Naruto, berhenti beberapa meter dari keduanya, masuk ke dalam adegan itu. "Sakura," katanya sambil melihat tangan Sakura menutupi wajahnya dan berpaling dari Sasuke, menangis begitu keras. "Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya saat dia memeluknya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan senang hati menerima pelukan itu dan dia merasa terluka. Mungkin dia pantas mendapatkannya, tapi tidakkah ciuman itu berarti untuk Sakura? Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya. Tentu saja itu bukan apa-apa bagi Sakura, mengapa hal itu harus berarti sesuatu baginya. Sakura toh punya Naruto. Dia sendiri yang telah menyerahkan Sakura kepada Naruto di atas piring perak. Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Sakura untuk merasa apa pun selain jijik dan menyesal.

"Tidak ada," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku... hanya suka membuat kesalahan."

Cara Sasuke mengatakannya bagi Sakura terdengar seakan menciumnya adalah sesuatu yang disesalinya, seolah-olah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia berbalik untuk menatapnya sejenak. Kesalahan... Apakah itu arti dirinya bagi Sasuke? Sebuah kesalahan?! Apakah selama ini begitulah arti dirinya? Sakura marah pada dirinya sendiri karena percaya mungkin Sasuke masih mencintainya atau percaya dia pernah mencintainya. Dia merasa tangannya terkepal dan kemudian meninju wajah Sasuke. Karin dan yang lainnya tiba tepat pada waktunya untuk menonton.

"_OH MY __GOD_!" Karin menjerit, bergegas ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Ino bertanya ngeri.

"Kau lihat, itulah mengapa aku tidak akan mendekatinya saat menggunakan gaun," kata Sai.

Ino berbalik dan memberinya tatapan 'tutup mulut'.

"Aku... membencimu," kata Sakura, suaranya rendah dan tenang tapi air mata jatuh dari matanya saat dia menatap Sasuke.

Semua orang diam. Sasuke merasa hatinya hancur.

"Oi, _chotto matte_, Sakura," kata Naruto, meraih tangannya.

Naruto tahu Sakura berbohong. Memang begitu, tapi mungkin... setelah semua rasa sakit yang disebabkan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran akan cinta yang dia miliki.

Sasuke menunduk. Pikirannya mati akan seluruh dunia. Dia merasa begitu kosong dan terluka, lebih dari malam saat ibunya meninggal. Ini lebih menyakitkan, karena ibunya tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan dia. Dia tidak punya kontrol. Sasuke menyadari bahwa dengan berlalunya waktu perasaan itu akan berlalu pula. Tapi dengan Sakura... benar-benar berbeda. Dia bisa mencegahnya dan memikirkan bahwa ini adalah pilihan Sakura sendiri untuk membencinya. Dia merasakan sakit karena perasaan tertolak yang familiar mencakarnya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan lembut, takut Sakura akan hancur dengan cara yang sama seperti yang tampak pada Sasuke.

"Tidak lebih dari apa yang kau harapkan," jawab Sakura dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Waaaaaaaa, gomen ne minna. Author baru sempet posting lagi, pendek pula. Terlalu sibuk sama dunia nyata sampe-sampe lupa dunia kita. Wkwkwk.

**Balasan review**

**Shindymajid**** : **Sayangnya masih jauh. Hehe. Sabar ya.

**JungYH **and **Guest ****: **Wah tengkyu. Stay tune ya.

****zeedezly_clalucindtha **: **Tengkyu, ini sudah lanjut.

**caesarpuspita ****: **Bisikin aja Sasukenya, biar gak lemot. Hehe.

**azizaanr ****: **Yang nanggung-nanggung malah makin seru kan. Wkwkwk.

**suket alang alang ****: **Iya, bener banget. Itu Domyoji Tsubaki.

Akhir kata, keep reading ya :)


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

Karin menyaksikan kesedihan dan patah hati berkelebat di mata Sasuke. Kemudian sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih menakutkan, mulai muncul. Ekspresi kehilangan dan kehampaan yang Sasuke bawa begitu lama. Ekspresi kesepian itu. Dia sudah begitu sejak ibunya mengalami kecelakaan dan selama sepuluh tahun setelah itu. Seolah tersesat di kegelapan di mana dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dan Karin menolak untuk membiarkan sepupunya kembali ke sana.

"Tidak... Sasuke," bisiknya, menjangkau lembut, menyentuh pipinya dan menyeka air matanya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto tegang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa pemandangan Karin menyentuh Sasuke begitu mengganggunya, tapi yang paling aneh adalah reaksinya yang benar-benar mengejutkan tidak hanya Karin tapi juga dirinya sendiri. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik tangan Karin menjauh dari wajah Sasuke. Karin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa—" Karin memulai tapi Naruto bergerak cepat, meraih lengan Sasuke dan membuatnya berdiri.

"Teme, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Suaranya lembut, begitu juga dengan tatapannya.

"Aku—bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya—kami berciuman." Sasuke mengakui.

"Kau menciumnya?!" kata Karin senang, mengejutkan Naruto. "Jika kau menciumnya, mengapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Sepupu sayang, entah bagaimana ini adalah salahmu," kata Sasuke, berpaling padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ini salahku?"

"Permisi... Sepupu?!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"_Si_," jawab Karin dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

"Oh... oh... oh tidak... Sakura...," kata Naruto perlahan setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya frustrasi, membungkukkan kepalanya seolah-olah berpikir keras.

"Mengapa 'oh tidak'?" Sasuke bertanya, masih terdengar sedih. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk bereaksi terhadap lingkungannya. Rasa ingin tahu menguasainya sekarang.

"Kau Karin? Uchiha Karin?!" Naruto bertanya pada Karin, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke saat dia mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Karin.

"Satu-satunya~!" kata Karin, terus tersenyum, tapi sekarang dengan rasa bangga seolah-olah dia baru saja memainkan trik menakjubkan.

"Sepupunya Sasuke?!" Naruto bertanya, perlahan-lahan memahami semuanya. Masing-masing potongan puzzle jatuh ke tempatnya.

"Ya, memangnya apa lagi?" kata Sasuke seolah-olah pertanyaan Naruto begitu bodoh. Dia lelah tidak memahami apa yang dimaksud orang-orang.

"Yah, aku pikir dia adalah pacarmu!" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Apa?! Itu konyol!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Dan kau tahu, Sakura juga berpikir begitu," kata Naruto, langsung menatap Sasuke, menunjukkan semua kejengkelannya akan kebebalan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, tiba-tiba menyadari segalanya. "Dia cemburu pada Karin?!" tanyanya bingung. Naruto hanya menatapnya, lengannya disilangkan. "Tapi ken—"

Jantung Sasuke berhenti. Dia menatap Naruto. Sekali lagi komunikasi dalam diam terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku...," kata Sasuke pelan. Kesadaran penuh akhirnya menghantamnya. "Aku!" katanya. Matanya penuh dengan kegembiraan. Sakura mencintainya. Dia mencintaiNYA. Sakura tidak mencintai Naruto tapi DIA. Selama ini dia. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. "Oh sial," rutuknya, mengejar Sakura. Dia harus menjelaskan kepadanya.

Sakura membanting pintu kamar saat dia sampai di rumah. Tak seorang pun di rumahnya mendekatinya saat dia sedang marah. Beraninya dia! Beraninya dia! Sakura tidak peduli walaupun dia Uchiha Sasuke! Dia tidak punya hak untuk mempermainkannya! Kesal dan benar-benar tersakiti, dia melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, membiarkan air matanya turun.

"Aku membencimu," katanya lembut.

"Aku membencimu," katanya lagi, tapi memori akan ciuman itu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia menangis lebih keras, perlahan-lahan jatuh tertidur...

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Telepon berdering tiga kali pagi itu, memaksa Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Moshi moshi_," katanya. Suaranya berat.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke bersamamu?" Suara Uchiha Fugaku mengejutkannya hingga terduduk.

"Tidak, Tuan," katanya cepat-cepat.

Dia mendengar Fugaku menyumpah. "Sakura, aku ingin kau mendengarkan baik-baik sekarang, oke?" lanjutnya saat Sakura mendengar gemerisik di ujung yang lain, seolah-olah dia bergerak ke suatu tempat.

"Oke," Sakura setuju ragu-ragu, mendorong poninya yang berantakan menyingkir dari pandangannya.

"Kalau Sasuke datang kepadamu, hubungi aku segera, secepat yang kau bisa. Aku akan memberitahumu ke mana harus pergi dan JANGAN berbicara dengan siapa pun. Kau dengar aku? Tidak seorang pun! Jika dia tidak datang kepadamu lebih dari jam 05:30, tetap hubungi aku dan aku akan memberitahumu ke mana harus pergi, oke?" Dia bertanya, mengatakan semuanya dengan terburu-buru. Ada urgensi dalam suaranya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Tuan?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Hanya... beberapa komplikasi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lakukan saja apa yang aku beritahukan padamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, tapi berjanjilah untuk meneleponku," katanya.

"Saya berjanji," jawab Sakura dan dia menutup telepon.

Sakura melihat jamnya, 04:21, dan dia bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa membuat Fugaku begitu khawatir. Saat itu pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka dan Sasuke masuk dengan terburu-buru, benar-benar terengah-engah dan berkeringat.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya, seolah-olah itu kesalahan Sakura karena telah pergi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sakura bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan berjalan ke tepi tempat tidurnya, menjauh dari Sasuke saat dia duduk di tempat tidurnya untuk mengatur napas.

"Ibumu mengijinkanku masuk. Sakura, aku mencarimu! Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya menemukan rumahmu?" katanya.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan?" ulang Sakura, memelototinya.

Sakura muak dengan semua hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dia merasa Sasuke seperti sedang bermain dengan emosinya, melemparnya ke sana-sini seolah-olah itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke, masih terengah-engah.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura sampai dia tidak bisa lagi menjauh. Dia meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Sakura, mencoba membawanya lebih dekat dengannya tapi Sakura menolak, jadi Sasuke sendiri yang mendekat padanya, cukup dekat untuk membiarkan Sakura mendengarnya.

"Kau salah paham," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tampak sangat senang dan Sakura merasa itu konyol. Sasuke sudah kehilangan akalnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karin... Karin bukan pacarku," katanya, masih terengah-engah.

Sakura melihat lingkaran di bawah mata Sasuke dan bagaimana dia begitu pucat. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencarinya sejak dia pergi? Dan dia tampaknya melakukannya dengan berjalan kaki. Dia berantakan!

"Sasuke, tunggu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, menempatkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke, mencoba menahannya saat dia mulai miring ke samping.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke, matanya terlihat putus asa. Dia ingin Sakura tahu, lebih dari apa pun. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan lemah tetapi dia ingin Sakura tahu.

"Tunggu, apa?" kata Sakura, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Daaaaannn…. sebagai permintaan maaf dalam semalam author posting dua chapter langsung. Selamat membaca.


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura menatapnya, benar-benar bingung, dan dia merasa hatinya melompat senang, tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti perilaku Sasuke dan Karin terhadap satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara Sasuke tersenyum pada Karin dengan begitu sayang, caranya memperlakukan Karin dengan begitu lembut, dan cara Karin menempel padanya seolah dia punya hak untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kalau begitu siapa dia?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara berbisik karena jantungnya berhenti.

Sasuke tersenyum, napasnya tersengal. Dia masih terlihat terengah-engah.

"Dia... dia…"

"Tunggu! Kau harus duduk. Akan kuambilkan segelas air atau sesuatu," kata Sakura, praktis menyeret Sasuke ke tempat tidur. "Tetap di situ," katanya sambil menyerbu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menyadari ibu dan ayahnya mengintip dari luar kamar mereka.

"Itu adalah… Uchiha Sasuke... kan?" Ibunya bertanya, akhirnya punya keberanian untuk bicara.

"Ya," kata Sakura pelan, kemudian orang tuanya dengan cepat menyeretnya ke dapur.

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini?!" Ibunya mencicit, benar-benar senang, sementara ayahnya merosot dengan lengan disilangkan, menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis kecilnya tidak butuh dikejar-kejar oleh bangsawan kaya.

"Dia… kami… berteman."

"OH, PACARMU!" cicit ibunya sambil melompat-lompat.

"Diam!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. "Jika kalian masuk ke kamarku, aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian," kata Sakura kepada keluarganya yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya.

Ketika Sakura menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke, dia tidak terkejut menemukannya sedang tertidur. Sambil menghela napas, Sakura meletakkan gelas kemudian teringat perkataan ayah Sasuke, jadi dia meneleponnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku khawatir.

"Dia benar-benar tertidur," kata Sakura, melihat Sasuke sambil bersandar di mejanya.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Sakura. Ketika dia bangun, hubungi aku lagi," katanya.

Sakura setuju dan memutuskan telepon. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tertidur tepat pada saat klimaks dari semua ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya, membuat asumsi yang salah. Merasa sedikit terganggu namun benar-benar senang, dia memutuskan untuk menyelimuti Sasuke dan tidur di kamar orang tuanya.

Saat meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti Sasuke, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak sanggup bergerak. Dia duduk di lantai dan memandanginya. Sasuke begitu indah, begitu tampan, dan dia mencintainya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke yang tertidur, dengan lembut menelusuri wajahnya sebelum dia mendesah lagi. Pembicaraan mereka akan berlanjut pagi nanti. Dia menarik tangannya dan mulai berdiri saat tangan Sasuke meraihnya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur. Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi. Dia jatuh ke tempat tidur dan menemukan dirinya menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke—" Dia mulai protes dan mencoba duduk tetapi Sasuke memegangnya semakin erat.

"Tetaplah di sini," katanya, membuka matanya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Sakura!" kata ibunya, masuk ke kamarnya dan Sakura langsung bangun dari posisinya, benar-benar bingung dan terkejut atas kedatangan ibunya. "Sakura, ada seorang wanita yang mencarimu!" lanjut ibunya.

"Wanita mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia terlihat…. aneh," jawab ibunya.

Sakura dengan cepat meraih ponselnya, langsung teringat Uchiha Fugaku.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanya Sasuke, bangun dan duduk.

"Ayahmu," jawab Sakura dan menunggunya mengangkat telepon.

"Oooh~! Kau kenal Uchiha-sama~?!" pekik ibunya di depannya.

"Bu, bukan waktunya untuk itu!" Sakura komplain. "Ah, halo," katanya saat Fugaku akhirnya menjawab.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura merasa sedikit gugup dan tidak yakin bagaimana harus berbicara dengan ayah Sasuke. Bagaimana pun dia tetap salah satu figur penting di dunia bisnis Jepang.

"Emm... Anda bilang pada saya untuk tidak berbicara pada siapa pun." Dia berkata sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran mengapa Sakura menghubungi ayahnya, sementara ibunya menyaksikan dengan binar di matanya; anaknya benar-benar berbicara dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku ingat," kata Fugaku, tampaknya dia memindahkan letak ponselnya.

"_Well_, ada seorang wanita di rumah saya. Saya belum berbicara padanya, tapi ibu saya… ibu saya bilang dia terlihat aneh. Saya pikir saya harus menghubungi Anda," katanya.

Tidak ada suara di ujung sana dan sesaat Sakura berpikir teleponnya terputus sampai Fugaku berbicara lagi.

"Di mana Sasuke?!" katanya mendesak, bahkan khawatir.

"D-di sini."

"Apakah wanita itu sudah melihatnya?!"

Sakura melihat Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia yakin sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

"Tidak."

"Dengarkan aku dan dengarkan dengan seksama. Pergi, pergi dari rumahmu sekarang! Aku akan mengirim orang ke rumahmu untuk melindungi orang tuamu, tapi kau harus membawa anakku keluar dari rumah itu secepatnya. Aku akan menelepon lagi lima menit kemudian dan kalian berdua sebaiknya keluar dari sana."

Ketika Fugaku memutus telepon, Sakura berdiri tak bergerak sesaat. Ketakutan tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya dan kemudian dia bergerak.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, memegang tangannya saat dia menyadari perubahan _mood_nya.

"Sasuke, kita harus keluar dari sini," katanya mendesak.

Sakura tidak benar-benar khawatir dengan keselamatannya, itu prioritas kedua baginya. Yang dia takutkan adalah keselamatan Sasuke, bahwa dia akan menjauh darinya lagi.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau gemetar!" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, kita harus pergi. Sekarang!" jawab Sakura sambil berdiri, menyeret Sasuke bersamanya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Bu, kami harus keluar dari rumah. Wanita itu tidak boleh melihat Sasuke," jelas Sakura.

"Oke, kami akan menghalanginya. Kau pergilah lewat pintu belakang," perintah ibunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!" kata Sasuke, jengkel karena sekali lagi dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sakura berkata padanya, menuntunnya ke belakang rumah di mana mereka bisa kabur. "Yang ayahmu katakan padaku hanyalah kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang dan wanita itu tidak boleh melihatmu!"

Sakura langsung tahu harus membawanya ke mana. Mereka keluar dari rumah dan lari melewati jalan, menjauh secepat yang mereka bisa. Mereka tidak tahu mengapa mereka harus lari, tapi itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Sasuke sesaat kemudian.

"Ke rumah Ino," jawab Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

Ino tidak tidur sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia kedatangan, menurut pendapatnya, tamu yang sangat aneh. Orang tuanya telah berangkat kerja sebelum pukul tiga dini hari. Ayahnya adalah seorang pilot dan ibunya seorang pramugari dan mereka memiliki penerbangan yang lepas landas pada pukul empat pagi sehingga mereka telah pergi bahkan sebelum Ino punya kesempatan untuk tidur. Sejak dia pulang dari pesta Sasuke, Sai menolak untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia mengintai rumahnya, menerobos masuk ke rumahnya, bertemu orang tuanya dan sekarang... dia tersenyum padanya. Ohoho, Ino benci ketika dia tersenyum.

"Kumohon, bicaralah padaku," kata Sai, tidak mampu membuat Ino berbicara sejak semalam ketika dia tahu tentangnya saat dipukul Sakura. "Kumohon bicaralah padaku!" pintanya sedikit putus asa.

Ino terus membaca bukunya, benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran Sai. Keheningan mengikutinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum bukunya diambil dari tangannya dan tiba-tiba dia didesak ke sofa. Ino berkobar dalam kemarahan, syok dan malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia kesal karena tubuh Sai berada di atasnya, tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Aku membuatmu bicara."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka begini."

Ino mencoba melawannya, tapi Sai lebih kuat dan itu merupakan kejutan karena dia tampaknya bukan tipe orang yang memiliki semacam kekuatan fisik.

"Ini pemerkosaan!" Dia berargumen dan Sai tertawa.

"Tidak, ini disebut 'menjepitmu ke sofa hingga kau mau berbicara padaku'." Sai membungkuk lebih dekat. "Tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa mencoba memerkosa, tapi bagaimanapun kau akhirnya akan memberikan dirimu untukku."

Ino memelototinya. Dasar bajingan sombong.

"Seperti aku mau saja," jawabnya

Ino terkejut dengan betapa gemetar dan terengah-engah suaranya terdengar, yang membuat Sai semakin percaya diri. Sai menyeringai padanya dan menundukkan kepala ke sisi lehernya dan Ino merasa dirinya membeku oleh sentuhannya. Sai mencium lehernya dengan lembut.

"Lihat... kau benar-benar bisa diperkosa sekarang," bisik Sai di kulitnya dan Ino merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sai menyapukan bibirnya di leher Ino hingga ke tulang bahunya sampai dia mencapai tepi bibirnya. Napas Ino benar-benar terenggut dari dirinya. Sai menciumnya di tempat itu, setengah di bibirnya, setengah di pipinya. Ino tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan dia memalingkan kepalanya ke samping sehingga bibir Sai sepenuhnya berada di bibirnya. Sai baru saja akan memperdalam ciumannya ketika Sakura menerobos pintu.

"Ino, kau tahu, kau harus mengunci pintumu! Bagaimana jika—" Sakura memulai, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat mereka berdua dan pipinya merah menyala.

"Oi, oi, oi. Apa ini?" Sasuke menggoda mereka dan Sai mulai membenahi posisinya.

Ino tidak bisa mempercaya ini. Apa dunia berputar terbalik hari ini!?

"Kau. Tidak. Melihat. Apapun." Dia berkata dengan suara rendah dan membunuh.

Sakura harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." Sakura mengulangi, berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku melihat semuanya," kata Sasuke dengan seringai, bahkan Sai merona saat itu karena untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak ingin orang berpikir bahwa dia hanya bermain-main.

"Kau—sebagian besar waktumu bahkan tidak di sini, tidak ada yang akan percaya padamu," kata Ino.

Sasuke masih tersenyum. "Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri, dan setiap kali aku tersenyum pada kalian berdua, aku akan berpikir tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi jika Sakura dan aku tidak menerobos masuk melalui pintu itu dan kau akan tahu aku berpikir begitu... dan itu cukup menyiksa."

"Wow," kata Sakura, melihat Sasuke dan sedikit takut pada skemanya. Itu benar-benar brilian.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa jadi licik," kata Ino, terkejut juga.

"Aku sudah tahu." Sai mengatakan dengan jelas.

"Jadi akhirnya kau menemukannya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sai.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sai dan memegang tangan Ino.

"Menemukan siapa?" tanya Ino. Tangannya terasa seperti benar-benar pas berada di genggaman Sai.

"Tidak ada," Sai berbohong dan tersenyum padanya. Ino merasa hatinya berdetak.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong," kata Ino, melihat Sakura dan berdeham. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"_Well_, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang aku tahu adalah kita harus menyembunyikan Sasuke," jawab Sakura, mulai serius dan dia bergerak menuju meja dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya, mendesah.

"Menyembunyikannya? Dari siapa?" tanya Sai, menangkap _mood_nya.

"Seorang wanita dan kami tidak tahu siapa dia," kata Sasuke.

Dia berdiri di belakang Sakura, membungkus lengannya di sekeliling Sakura dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di kepalanya. Dia ingin mengambil semua kekhawatiran Sakura dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Dia benci melihatnya tertekan karena dirinya.

"Sepertinya akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Karin adalah sepupunya." Sai berkomentar, menilai perilaku mereka.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar karena syok. Karin. Adalah. SEPUPU. Sasuke?! Yah, tidak heran dia begitu baik padanya, mereka adalah keluarga. Dia menutup matanya, merasa seperti idiot.

"Tidak. Aku belum sempat mengatakannya," kata Sasuke sedikit kesal. Sai memasang wajah menyesal dan Sakura berpaling ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum melihat ketakutan lenyap di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya lembut, memahami gejolak Sakura. Ponsel Sakura berdering mengejutkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Q : Siapa yg ngejar Sasuke? Siapa perempuan itu?

A : Jawabannya ada d chap depan. Sabar n ikutin terus ya.

Special thanks to

**dark blue and pink cherry, dsaruka2, Eysha CherryBlossom, arannis, suket alang alang, caesarpuspita, JungYH**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

"Halo?" kata Sakura gugup.

"Di mana kau?" Suara Fugaku bertanya dari ujung lain.

"Uh... di rumah teman saya, Ino."

"Nyalakan speakernya."

Sakura melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. "Oke," katanya.

"Sasuke!"

"Ya? Ayah, apa sih yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya kesal.

"Ingat tentang wanita yang aku ceritakan di Paris?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke membeku, menjauh darinya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Sial." Sasuke mengutuk dan mulai mondar-mandir.

"Dengar nak, kau tidak punya waktu. Sekarang dia pasti sedang menuju ke sana, melacak Sakura ke mana pun yang dia bisa."

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Nak, ambil apa yang kau butuhkan dari rumah itu, bawa gadis itu dan lari. Lari ke tempat di mana kau akan aman sampai aku dapat menghubungimu lagi. Sasuke, kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia menangkapmu." Fugaku terdengar takut dan Sasuke juga tampak takut. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"Tunggu, aku tidak ingin Sakura terlibat dalam hal ini!" Sasuke protes.

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh terlibat dengannya hingga dia menjadi bagian dari ini," jawab ayahnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungimu sesegera mungkin."

Mereka hanya diam setelah Fugaku menutup telepon.

"Sialan!" Sasuke mengutuk, membanting tinjunya di atas meja.

"Sasuke, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya saat dia berdiri dan mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam semua ini." Sasuke meminta maaf dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Sakura.

Wanita itu merusak segalanya baginya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke tidak peduli jika dia menemukannya. Jika dia menemukannya, Sasuke akan menghajarnya.

"Kita harus pergi mencari Akasuna-san," kata Sai, mengacu pada ayah Sasori. "Dia memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam hal semacam ini. Dia bisa membantu kita." Sai melanjutkan.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. Suaranya gelap. "Tidak. Ini melampaui kemampuan Akasuna-san." Dia mengusap rambutnya dan mendesah, benar-benar marah. Ayahnya benar, jika wanita itu menangkap salah satu dari mereka... tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan apa yang akan dia lakukan, jadi sekarang yang paling aman untuk dilakukan adalah... lari. "Kita harus bergerak," katanya, meraih tangan Sakura.

Sai mengangguk, meraih tangan Ino dan menyeretnya. "Kita bisa mendapatkan barang-barang di sepanjang jalan." Dia menjelaskan saat Ino tampak hendak protes. Mereka bergegas keluar dari rumah Ino, tidak yakin ke mana harus pergi. "Kita perlu membuang ponsel, Sasuke." Sai menyarankan ketika mereka berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari rumah Ino. "Mereka dapat dengan mudah melacak kita melalui ini." Dia menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengambil ponsel dari Sakura, Ino dan Sai dan membuangnya, dia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Dia kemudian membayar orang asing untuk pergi ke toko terdekat dan membeli telepon prabayar. Sasuke menghubungi ayahnya melalui telepon itu dan memberitahukan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Setelah itu mereka mulai berlari lagi. Dua jam kemudian, matahari sudah naik dan mereka berada di Shibuya.

"Kita perlu istirahat," kata Sakura, benar-benar kelelahan, hampir tidak tidur. Sasuke tampak pucat, Ino dan Sai tampak akan pingsan.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau punya?" Sai bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu... sekitar beberapa ribu Yen." katanya terengah-engah.

"Aku juga. Ayo kita cari hotel," saran Sai.

Ino menatap Sai. "Aku berharap aku punya beberapa ribu yen juga."

"Kami akan mengurus hal itu. Kau perlu istirahat," kata Sai dan mencium keningnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana," kata Sasuke dan mereka menuju ke hotel yang dia lihat hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya cukup. Mereka mengambil satu kamar besar yang dibagi menjadi dua oleh kamar mandi. Dengan begini, mereka bisa memiliki privasi masing-masing dan masih dapat menjangkau satu sama lain dengan mudah. "Gadis-gadis dapat menempati ruangan ini. Kita akan menempati ruangan yang lain," kata Sasuke begitu mereka memasuki salah satu kamar, mencoba untuk memberi ruang bagi Sakura tapi Sakura memegang lengannya.

"Sasuke, berhenti bersikap sok _gentle_. Aku pikir kita semua tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan kami menginginkan hal yang sama," kata Sai dan tertawa kecil saat dia menuntun Ino ke sisi lain.

"_Mou_~ BakaSasu," Sakura bercanda dan tersenyum padanya, mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hatinya. Mereka semua membutuhkan istirahat dari kekacauan ini.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh," Sasuke memperingatkan Ino dan Sai saat Sai menutup pintu.

"Aku berniat melakukan banyak hal-hal aneh," kata Sai sambil tersuenyum.

"APA?"

Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke dan Sakura dengar saat pintu tertutup. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan, sebelum Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan ke tempat tidur, duduk, benar-benar lelah dan khawatir. Sakura berjalan ke arahnya, memegang wajahnya dan membuatnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke." Sakura memulai. "_Daijoubu_?" tanyanya lembut.

Sasuke memegang tangannya, tersenyum letih. "_Iie_," desahnya. "Tapi selama kau berada di sini denganku, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik." Sasuke menatapnya sejenak, sebelum dia mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke bawah sehingga Sakura terpaksa duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku merindukanmu." Dia akhirnya berkata, menatapnya. "Sangat."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia adalah miliknya dan ini semua benar-benar terjadi. Beberapa bagian dari dirinya masih merasa takut akan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke mungkin menghilang lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu juga... sangat," katanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya. "_Mou_!" katanya frustrasi, bersandar ke bawah ke tempat tidur.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya sambil menggeser posisinya sehingga dia berada di atasnya sekarang.

"Bersamamu sulit untuk menjaga kontrol diri," katanya bercanda dan tertawa, membuka matanya, tapi setiap kata-katanya adalah benar. Dia menyeringai pada Sakura dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia yang berada di atas sekarang.

"Bahkan sekarang?" Sakura bertanya.

"Apalagi sekarang!" Dia menjawab dan tertawa.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Sakura, menatapnya, untuk sesaat dia benar-benar lupa segalanya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura, membungkus lengannya di sekelilingnya. Dia mulai menggeliat. Sakura terkikik saat Sasuke menggelitiknya dan mulai mendorong mereka ke atas menuju tempat tidur, tetapi sepanjang waktu Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Sasuke bertindak seperti anak kecil yang menggerutu pelan tentang bagaimana dia ingin tidur. Ketika mereka akhirnya mencapai bantal Sasuke jatuh di sampingnya. Matanya setengah terbuka.

"Tidur..." katanya, sedikit mirip zombie.

Sakura tertawa lagi. Dia menatapnya sejenak, sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkannya beristirahat di pipi Sasuke.

"Dia sepupumu," katanya lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya, Karin adalah orang yang paling sensitif yang pernah kau temui. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kami masih kecil... itu kesalahan bibiku." Sasuke menyimpulkan, menggoyangkan hidungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan."

Sakura tersenyum, membungkuk sedikit di atasnya. Dia membiarkan bibirnya dengan lembut menekan bibir Sasuke yang membalasnya lembut. Sebuah bunyi tiba-tiba menarik mereka terpisah dan mereka duduk diam sejenak sebelum bunyi itu datang lagi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku bilang pada mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh."

Sakura merona. Ino... dan Sai... mereka...

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Sakura, benar-benar malu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya kembali, membalikkan tubunya sehingga punggung Sakura menghadapnya, kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu." Dia berbisik dan Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Belum," katanya ringan, mencium lehernya sebelum dia menutup matanya, benar-benar merasa nyaman di tempat di mana dia berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Hani_bani_suitiiii, I'm so, so, sorry... Ternyata si perempuan misterius belum ketauan di chap ini. Kemaren author salah info. Maaf ya. Tapi tenang, karna updatenya cepet, misterinya juga cepet ketauan kok. Wkwk.

Soal kenapa akhir2 ini chap nya pendek, di awal dijelasin author asli cerita ini ada 2 orang, yaitu ButaTokki and CamsaHead, jadi gaya ceritanya juga beda. Ada yg bisa cerita panjang lebar, ada juga yang singkat padat. Tapi dua2nya tetap menarik kan? :)

Makasih banyak buat yang review. Stay tuned ya..


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Tak lama lagi mereka harus meninggalkan hotel dan mencoba untuk menemui ayahnya, tetapi dia ingin tetap di tempat. Dia bersandar pada sikunya, diam-diam menonton Sakura tidur. Setelah beberapa menit menatap dengan bahagia, dia membungkuk ke arah Sakura dan meniup di telinganya. Senyum samar muncul di bibir Sakura dan Sasuke menyapukan bibirnya di telinganya, membuat Sakura tertawa dan membuka matanya.

"Hentikan, kau menggelitikku!" Sakura komplain sambil tertawa.

"Kau mendengkur." Sasuke bercanda.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura, dengan main-main memukul lengannya.

"Aku bercanda!" kata Sasuke, memegang kedua tangan Sakura ketika dia mulai mencoba untuk memukulnya lebih keras.

"Jahat," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya saat dia mulai memberontak dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Berhenti," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

"Mmmm," jawab Sakura simpel, perlahan menenangkan diri sambil cemberut.

Sasuke melepaskannya dan merogoh sakunya. Ketika dia mengeluarkan tangannya, dia menggenggam kalung. Sebuah liontin bundar. Lingkaran perak yang menahan sebuah benda berbahan kaca dengan citra langit. Sakura menatapnya, benar-benar terpesona. Ini indah. Ini benar-benar tampak seperti potongan langit. Sakura ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan dan mengambilnya, menempatkannya dengan lembut di antara jari-jarinya agar bisa melihatnya dengan lebih baik. Sedikit sinar matahari sore yang tersaring masuk membuatnya bersinar cemerlang.

"Wow," katanya pelan, merasa seolah-olah dia sedang memegang langit di tangannya.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu di Paris." Sasuke menjelaskan, mengawasinya. "Hanya kau yang bisa kupikirkan selama di Paris." Dia mengakui, mendesah mengingat betapa menderitanya dia ketika meninggalkan Sakura. "Dengan pikiran semacam 'Aku akan memenangkan hatinya' saat di Paris, aku membuat ini... tapi kemudian aku ingat aku telah mengatakan pada kalian semua bahwa aku menyerah terhadapmu, jadi aku pikir ini sia-sia. Aku hanya membawanya ke mana-mana... untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Aku menyukainya," bisik Sakura.

Benda ini begitu indah dan Sakura merasa begitu terpesona. Dia merasa ada yang menymbat tenggorokannya dan air mata menusuk matanya. Dia merasa sangat senang karena Sasuke memikirkan dirinya justru ketika dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke benar-benar melupakan keberadaannya.

"Aku hanya ingat kau begitu suka melihat langit dan aku sendiri juga menyukai langit. Ini menunjukkan padamu kemungkinan yang tak terbatas." Sasuke melanjutkan. Dia mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura memutar punggungya hingga menghadap Sasuke dan mengangkat rambut dari tengkuknya agar Sasuke bisa memasang kalung itu untuknya. Ketika Sasuke selesai, dia mencium bagian belakang leher Sakura. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," gumamnya di kulit Sakura.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura, berbalik menghadapnya lagi. "_Arigatou_."

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Sasuke bertanya dan mulai tertawa.

"Aku hanya...," kata Sakura, tersedak dengan kata-katanya, membuat Sasuke tertawa lebih keras.

"_Baka_~!" Dia menggoda Sakura dan mencium keningnya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat dan menangis. Dia hanya menangis, tidak menyadari sampai saat ini betapa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, betapa luar biasa dan indahnya cinta ini. Selama ini, setelah semua yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya memikirkan dirinya. Meskipun dia mengatakan dia membencinya, meskipun dia bersama Naruto, setelah semuanya... Sasuke hanya mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura berkata, tiba-tiba menarik diri dan mencium Sasuke, mengejutkannya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya lagi, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menatapnya, benar-benar terkejut. _Well_, dia tahu Sakura memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia pikir itu sebabnya Sakura begitu cemburu pada Karin. Dia berpikir Sakura menyukainya, tapi bukan mencintainya. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Dia hanya menatapnya.

"Sasuke... aku mencintaimu," katanya, memegang wajah Sasuke juga. Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya membuncah. "Kau dengar aku?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu ya?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang mencintaiku di tempat tidur... hanya akan mengakibatkan hal-hal aneh terjadi." Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai, sebelum menarik Sakura mendekat dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur dengannya, memegangnya erat-erat.

Sakura tertawa saat mereka berguling-guling. Sasuke bergumam lembut di telinganya bahwa dia mencintainya.

"Apa? Jadi kau akan melakukan hal-hal aneh sekarang?" Sakura bertanya, menyeringai begitu lebar, mengembalikan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke kepadanya. Dia merasa seolah-olah tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

"Mungkin," kata Sasuke, kemudian menyeringai dan mulai menggelitiknya.

Sakura tertawa dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke darinya untuk membuatnya berhenti, tapi Sasuke melanjutkannya. Keduanya terjebak dalam dunia bahagia milik mereka sendiri, lupa akan hal lain. Sasuke senang melihat Sakura tersenyum, itu adalah pemandangan terbaik di dunia. Seolah-olah tidak akan pernah cukup baginya.

"Dan kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh," kata Sai tiba-tiba dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalian begitu berisik," kata Ino.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk tapi Sasuke terus memeluknya.

"Kami berisik?! Kalian yang berisik!" Sasuke membalas dan tersenyum nakal pada mereka saat wajah Ino memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Sai membalas dengan senyum, tapi wajah merah Ino membuatnya gagal.

"Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menggelitiknya, tapi kalian berdua seperti dentuman musik!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas mulut untuk menahan tawanya. "Bunyinya seperti dum... dum... dum." Sasuke berkata sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama. "Dan kemudian semakin cepat, dum, dum!" Tangannya bertepuk lebih cepat.

Sakura tertawa saat Ino terduduk di lantai menutupi wajahnya. Sai merona sedikit dan tertawa.

"Yah, kau memang hewan." Sakura berkata sebelum dia jatuh ke depan di tempat tidur dan tertawa lebih keras. Oh, ada kemenangan tertentu untuk semua ini.

"Kita bertemu di luar," kata Sai, mengambil tangan Ino dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Benar-benar membosankan. Mereka menyerah," kata Sasuke.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, kita di atas angin," kata Sakura.

"Yeah, tapi aku ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh denganmu," rengek Sasuke dan men_tackle_ Sakura, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Kembali Sakura menghadapi Sasuke yang mulai menguburkan wajah di lehernya. Sakura mulai tertawa lagi dan mereka mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu mereka. "Ya, ya!" Sasuke berteriak. "Sialan Sai." Dia mengutuk.

"Itu pembalasan dendamnya," kata Sakura.

Saat itu telepon yang kemarin mereka beli berdering dan Sasuke melepaskan Sakura untuk menjawabnya. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Saat-saat bahagia sudah berakhir.

"Halo?" kata Sasuke, merapikan kemejanya.

"Sasuke, di mana kau? Kau aman? Siapa saja yang bersamamu?" Dia mendengar ayahnya bertanya.

"Kami berada di sebuah hotel, dan aku aman. Aku bersama Sakura, Sai dan Ino yang berada luar menunggu kami," jawab Sasuke. Dia sedikit kesal dengan situasi ini, sungguh. Dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, dia harus lari dan itu semua bisa berpotensi membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sakura memberi Sasuke ciuman sebelum dia bangun, berjalan ke cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya saat Sasuke berbicara. "Jadi, sekarang apa, Yah?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur, merenggangkan tubuh. Waktu yang menyenangkan sudah berakhir.

"Kau harus pergi ke rumah itu, yang kita beli dari istri pamanmu."

"Oke," kata Sasuke, berpaling dari Sakura dan berjalan menuju jendela. Saat ini sepertinya pukul tiga sore.

"Aku akan datang menemuimu ketika ada kesempatan. Rumah itu sudah penuh dengan makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke, aku akan menemuimu di luar." Sakura berbisik dan Sasuke sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Nak, berhati-hatilah." Fugaku terdengar begitu serius, sangat putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku tahu, Yah." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku akan menemuimu segera. Oke... Bye."

Sasuke menutup telepon dan menghela napas. Jantungnya berhenti saat dia merasakan tekstur pistol yang dingin di belakang kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

"_Buon pomeriggio1_, Sasuke." Aksen Italia itu membuat Sasuke membeku. "Sudah ... _como si dice2_... berapa lama ya?" Sasuke berbalik, mata hitam pekatnya bertatapan dengan mata hijau tua milik wanita jangkung di depannya. Dia cantik, dengan rambut coklat kemerahan panjang dan mata sehijau hutan. Tubuhnya ramping dan tampak sempurna untuk seseorang yang berusia 49 tahun. Matanya bersinar. "_Ho aspettato questo momento3_."

Pada awalnya Sasuke benar-benar merasa tertangkap basah dan sedikit bingung, tapi dengan cepat berubah tenang kembali.

"_Ti dispiacerebbe parlare in giapponese per me4_?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai, berusaha tampak percaya diri dan tidak takut. Dia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu melihat celah kelemahannya.

"Jika kau berkata begitu," jawab wanita itu, ikut menyeringai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memburuku?" tanya Sasuke, menuju meja di dekatnya dan duduk di atasnya, kemudian mendesah.

Dia harus tetap tenang. Dan yang paling penting, dia harus memikirkan cara agar Sakura tidak datang mencarinya dan wanita itu tidak melihat Sakura. Dia mungkin sudah tahu tentang Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi itu, yang hanya akan memberikan keuntungan pada wanita di depannya. Sasuke tahu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya dan jika dia melihat reaksi Sakura terhadap kejadian ini, dia akan menempatkan Sakura dalam risiko yang besar.

"Perburuan selesai, kau sudah tertangkap," kata wanita itu, mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku," kata Sasuke, menatapnya tajam.

"Oh ya?" Dia melanjutkan, mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menempatkan mulut pistol di bawah rahangnya. "Menurutku kau sudah tertangkap."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Atau mungkin itu masalah perspektif," balasnya. Dia harus terus mengulur waktu, mencari celah dari situasi ini.

"Kesenangan berakhir," kata wanita itu sambil mengokang pistol.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti. Apa lagi sekarang? Wanita itu sudah mengambil keuntungan besar atas dirinya. Setiap gerakan tiba-tiba yang dia lakukan akan membuat jari-jari kecil itu dengan senang hati menarik pelatuk dan... selamat tinggal dunia.

Ada banyak hal yang masih harus Sasuke lakukan. Dia masih harus menikah dengan Sakura. Dia masih harus memiliki bayi dengannya dan membuat keluarga. Itulah yang dia inginkan. Bahkan di usia tujuh belas tahun dia tahu... dia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di samping Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berakhir di sini... tidak di sini.

"Terumi Mei," kata Sasuke. Meskipun di dalam dia merasa takut, namun suaranya terdengar tenang. "Mendekatiku di sini bukanlah hal yang bijaksana." Dia berkata sambil menatap mata hijau itu.

"Kau benar, _bambino5,_" kata Terumi sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada kepuasan dalam hal ini. Ayahmu harus menderita terlebih dahulu." Senyumnya berubah gelap. "Bangunlah," perintahnya.

Terumi Mei mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar hotel dan hati Sasuke membeku saat melihat Sakura ditahan, mulutnya ditutup. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan rasa takut dan khawatir.

"Sial," rutuknya. Sai dan Ino di posisi yang sama, saling memunggungi, mereka melihatnya, pria besar berpakaian hitam memegang senjata siap menembak mereka. "Lepaskan mereka, Mei."

Terumi tertawa kecil di sampingnya, menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan di sini, di Jepang," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Di Paris, aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menyerangmu, untuk membuat kau datang dengan sukarela... tapi kau menginjakkan kaki di tanah Jepang dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berlari ke rumahnya." Terumi berbisik saat dia membelai wajah Sakura. "Manis. Apakah ini kebiasaan keluarga? Jatuh cinta dengan orang biasa?" dia bertanya, berjalan kembali menuju Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura. Sakura takut... karena dia... Sakura takut.

"Lepaskan mereka, Mei," geram Sasuke, benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, lebih waspada.

Mata Terumi mengeras. "Ikutlah denganku, dan aku akan membiarkan mereka pergi," katanya, menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke.

Suara resonansi peluru membuat jantung Sakura berhenti. Peluru meluncur bebas dari laras dengan cepat, berputar cepat sebelum melakukan kontak dengan kulit bahu Sasuke. Dagingnya terbakar sampai hancur dan terbuka, yang memungkinkan peluru masuk, menembus semua penghalang dan bersarang pada ototnya. Sasuke membeku saat dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke memegang bahunya, benar-benar terluka. Terumi menatapnya. Darah mulai menggenang.

"Jika aku membunuhmu di sini... aku akan membunuh mereka juga. Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membiarkan mereka pergi dan aku bisa membunuhmu semauku di tempat lain." Dia berbalik, pistolnya mengarah ke Sakura sekali lagi. "Pilih."

"Apa kau gila?! Dia berdarah. Dia membutuhkan bantuan!" Sakura berteriak dan berjuang untuk menjangkau Sasuke yang mencoba melawan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Terumi, menekan pistol lebih tegas di sisi kepala Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Sasuke dengan gigi terkatup. "Tapi jangan sakiti mereka." Terumi menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan sandera mereka dan mereka mendekati Sasuke, mengangkatnya dari lantai dan memaksanya berdiri. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti mereka," kata Sasuke.

"Selama kau berada dalam kendaliku, aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka seujung jaripun." Dia berjanji dan melepaskan Sakura.

Begitu Sakura bebas dia berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan, kumohon," pintanya.

Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke direnggut darinya lagi. Dan dengan memikirkan bahwa Sasuke terluka dan hidupnya dalam bahaya membuat Sakura semakin tak tahan. Sasuke menatapnya, mengernyit sedikit ketika orang-orang yang menahannya memegangnya erat-erat hingga lukanya berdenyut. Sakura terlihat panik, melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan, dari Terumi Mei lalu ke arah orang-orang yang menahannya. Dari matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah rencana, tetapi dia tahu rencana itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Sakura, lihat aku," katanya, meminta perhatiannya. "Lihatlah ke arahku." Air mata mulai membakar mata Sakura saat dia mencoba untuk menahannya. "Ini hanya sementara." Air mata Sasuke sendiri terancam jatuh. "Hanya untuk sementara waktu." Keringat mulai menutupi wajahnya dan Sakura melihatnya menahan sakit. Darah membentuk noda besar di kemeja putihnya.

"Tidak," bisiknya.

Sasuke berusaha menarik diri dari pria-pria yang menahannya, memberi Terumi tatapan yang dia mengerti. Pria-pria itu melepaskannya dan dia berjalan ke depan, menekan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura. Dia terasa hangat. Akibat rasa sakit itu dia menjadi demam. Dia mengatupkan rahangnya untuk menahan tangis.

"Kau... pergilah ke ayahku." Dia berhenti bernapas, rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan. "Kau harus menemui ayahku, Sakura. Dia akan datang mencariku." Dia menatap Sakura, dan kemudian melihat ke belakangnya, ke arah Ino dan Sai. "Dia akan datang untukku." Dia mengulangi, melihat Sakura kembali.

"Saatnya pergi," kata Terumi.

"TIDAK!" Sakura menangis, dan yang mengejutkan Sai menyambarnya dari belakang, memegang tangannya. "Tidak!" Dia memberontak.

"Aku akan kembali," kata Sasuke, menjangkau wajahnya dengan lembut dan mencium bibirnya.

"SASUKE, TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Dia memberontak dalam pelukan Sai.

Dua pria memegang Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan mengerang pelan, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan semuanya. Mereka menariknya, membuatnya menjauh. Melihat punggung Sasuke membuat Sakura tercekik, dia tidak bisa bernapas. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"TIDAK! JANGAN PERGI!" Dia menangis.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Sai akhirnya melepas Sakura, tapi pada saat Sakura berlari keluar hotel menuju jalanan, mereka tidak ditemukan. Dia jatuh ke tanah, memegang dadanya dan menangis. Sekali lagi dia tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk tidak pergi dari hidupnya. Sai berlutut di samping Sakura, tangannya membelai punggung Sakura. Ino di sisi yang lain.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat dan sampai ke tempat Uchiha," katanya, membantu Sakura berdiri. Waktunya untuk bergerak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

1 Selamat siang

2 Bisa dikatakan

3 Aku sudah menunggu saat ini

4 Bisakah kau bicara denganku dalam bahasa Jepang?

5 Nak

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Nah kaaaannn, akhirnya ketauan juga siapa si perempuan misterius :D

Maaf karna ficnya tetap pendek, soalnya beginilah bentuk aslinya, dan saya pribadi gak punya hak untuk mengubah cerita.

Makasih banyak u/ yg ngereview. Biarpun sedikit, tapi author bangga dg reader semua yg sejauh ini tetap ngasih semangat n respon yg positif. Author gak akan berenti posting cuma karna yg review sedikit, karena niat awal posting cerita ini adalah u/ berbagi cerita indah k reader semua.

Last words, sampe ketemu di chap depan.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

Mereka naik taksi ke rumah Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia mati rasa akan semua realita, diam-diam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak mampu menghentikan Terumi Mei. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela taksi. Semakin dekat dengan rumah Sasuke dia merasa semakin takut. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah di mana terdapat banyak kenangan berharga dari kebersamaan mereka. Seolah-olah rumah itu hanya akan berteriak kepadanya bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Sakura menutup matanya seolah-olah sakit secara fisik. Dia tidak boleh egois, dia harus pergi ke rumah itu. Itu semua untuk Sasuke, terserah apapun perasaan yang akan ditimbulkan rumah itu kepadanya. Ketika dia merasa taksi berhenti, seolah-olah dia langsung hidup kembali. Dia membuka pintu taksi dan berlari ke dalam rumah, tidak repot-repot untuk mengetuk.

"Uchiha-san!" teriaknya panik.

Karin muncul saat itu. Sepotong wortel tergantung di bibirnya saat dia menatap Sakura. Ketika Sakura melihatnya, dia langsung berlari ke arah Karin dan memegang lengannya.

"Di mana Uchiha-sama?" tanyanya mendesak, membuat Karin bingung dan terkejut.

"Eh... di dalam ruang kerja." Ketika Sakura melepaskannya, dorongannya yang kuat hampir menjatuhkan Karin. Sakura berlari menuju ruang kerja. Sai dan Ino berjalan masuk pada saat itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan."

"Seorang wanita bernama Terumi Mei menculik Sasuke."

Saat mendengar nama Terumi Mei Karin mulai tersedak wortelnya. Matanya terbuka lebar akibat syok.

"_Oh my god_," katanya, berlari ke ruang kerja tepat waktu untuk melihat pamannya jatuh dari kursinya, benar-benar pucat. "_Oji-san_." Karin berbisik, tapi Fugaku tidak melihatnya.

"Hubungi ibumu, Sai. Aku akan menelepon ayahmu, dan kalian, hubungi Sasori dan Naruto. Karin, bawa Mikoto juga."

Sakura, Sai dan Ino membeku saat mendengar nama Mikoto. Apa sih artinya itu?!

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya dan melihat Karin berlari keluar ruangan. "Uchiha-san, apa yang Anda bicarakan Uchiha Mikoto?" tanya Sakura sambil membantunya duduk kembali di kursi.

"Ya," jawabnya, alis matanya berkerut saat dia berpikir keras.

"Tapi... dia sudah meninggal," sembur Ino, kemudian menggigit bibirnya, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Tidak, dan sudah waktunya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Fugaku.

"Sakura-chan!"

Mereka semua mendengarnya dan berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Mikoto-san!" kata Sai, benar-benar terkejut oleh pemandangan itu.

Wanita itu benar-benar bangun! Lebih dari sekedar bangun, dia berdiri dan bergerak... menuju Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?! Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sakura, memegang lengannya dan Sakura merasakan air mata menyengat matanya lagi.

"Maafkan saya, semua ini salah saya," katanya.

Sakura merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan lebih dari itu, pikirannya hancur oleh semua emosi yang dirasakannya. Rasanya seperti dia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi dan sedang dalam bahaya. Dia juga tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Mikoto masih hidup. Yang lebih mengguncang adalah fakta bahwa Mikoto memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia telah mengenalnya, seolah-olah mereka telah bertemu sebelum kecelakaan itu. Padahal Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya sampai saat ini.

"Bagaimana... mengapa... Anda mengenal saya?" Sakura bertanya setelah beberapa detik. Dia melihat ketakutan di mata Mikoto memudar sejenak dan digantikan dengan kelembutan.

"Karena anakku... tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu di Paris," katanya lembut, menempatkan tangan di wajah Sakura, mengamati air mata jatuh dari mata Sakura. "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu... gadis yang membuat anakku putus asa karena cinta seperti ayahnya dan putus asa karena patah hati seperti aku dulu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup?" Sai bertanya setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Dia bangun enam bulan yang lalu." Fugaku menjawab. "Karena Mei, aku harus menyembunyikan istriku di Paris."

Mata Sai terbuka lebar karena syok. "Tidak heran..."

Sakura berpaling padanya. "Apa?"

"Ingat, ketika kita tiba di sini enam bulan yang lalu, Uchiha-sama dan Sasuke bertingkah aneh."

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir sejenak..

\- Flash back –

"Kau akan pergi?" Sasori bertanya heran.

"Untuk berapa lama?" tanya Sai.

"Kami tidak tahu," kata Fugaku, meskipun anehnya dia terlihat ceria dan Sasuke tidak tampak begitu tertekan, tapi dia terus memandangi ayahnya seolah-olah memiliki beberapa masalah serius... dengan cara yang penuh kasih.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

"Itu semua tergantung pada banyak hal," kata Fugaku ringan.

\- End Flash Back –

"Eh~" kata Sakura, tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata lain. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tidak sepenuhnya memahami itu.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?" Mikoto bertanya kepada Sakura lembut, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Dia..." Sakura terdiam, tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan.

"Ditembak," lanjut Ino.

Isakan lolos dari bibir Mikoto dan Fugaku memeluknya.

"Kita akan merebutnya kembali. Aku janji," kata Fugaku, mencium puncak kepalanya.

"SAKURA!"

Seseorang berteriak dan Naruto, Sasori dan H4 lainnya memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Naruto berlari menuju Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?!" Shion menambahkan, tampak siap untuk memukul siapa pun yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Fugaku, membiarkan Mikoto duduk di kursi.

"Mi-Mikoto-chan." Naruto terdiam saat dia melihat ibu Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura turun ke bawah dan meraih tangan Naruto, tindakan untuk menenangkan seorang teman. Jantung Naruto berhenti saat dia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. F4 yang asli berjalan masuk. Dia berbalik perlahan dan melihat ayahnya, yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh keberadaan Mikoto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasori bertanya sekali lagi. Dia juga menyadari ibu Sasuke masih hidup dan dia terkena serangan panik kecil.

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi semua orang harus tenang," kata Akasuna sambil mendekati anaknya. Minato mendekati Naruto, begitu juga dengan Shimura.

"Bagaimana dengan Lee dan Shikamaru? Bukankah mereka dalam bahaya juga?" Ino bertanya, sedikit khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar benci drama," kata Lee, berjalan masuk dengan lengan disilangkan. Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku menjadi orang yang luar biasa pintar. Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan hal itu, jadi aku juga menghubungi mereka," kata Sai, sedikit menyombongkan diri, yang dalam beberapa hal membuat kesal Ino, meskipun dia tersenyum. Ino menyukai perasaan bencinya terhadap Sai dan membenci perasaan sukanya pada lelaki itu.

"Sekarang kita semua di sini, semua akhirnya akan menjadi jelas," kata Fugaku.

"Tunggu, TIDAK! Kita harus pergi menyelamatkan Sasuke! Kita tidak punya waktu!" Sakura protes dan mulai memberontak saat Naruto memeluknya lebih dekat.

Sakura tidak peduli meskipun dia tidak mengerti. Yang dia inginkan adalah agar Sasuke aman kembali.

"Sakura, kita semua harus tahu apa yang terjadi untuk membuat rencana, _deshou_?" Minato berkata kepadanya dengan ramah dan lembut.

"Mm," jawab Sakura, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dia akan berada di dekatmu segera," bisik Naruto di telinganya, meyakinkannya.

"Ini semua terjadi beberapa tahun lalu." Fugaku memulai. "Kami semua sedang berlibur di Italia ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Mikoto sedang hamil delapan bulan." Fugaku mengingat-ingat.

"Naruto, kau berumur sekitar dua bulan," kata Minato, melihat anaknya.

"Yang berarti aku berumur satu bulan," kata Sai

"Dan Sasori berusia sekitar lima bulan," Mikoto berkata lembut. "Kami bertengkar. Fugaku dan aku. Aku begitu marah hingga menendangnya keluar dari rumah di Italia."

"Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Fugaku. Mikoto seperti seekor singa betina dan dia sedang hamil sehingga dia jadi kejam," kata Akasuna dan mendapat pelototan dari Mikoto. Tayuya tertawa ringan.

"Aku terpaksa pergi ke hotel... dan di sanalah aku pertama kali melihat Mei."

"TUNGGU! Kau berselingkuh dari Mikoto-chan!" Sasori bertanya, benar-benar ngeri.

"TIDAK!" teriak Fugaku membela diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Again, I know it's too short. Tapi seperti yg author bilang sebelumnya, sebagai gantinya updatenya diusahakan cepat. Review sudah dibales satu per satu ya. Cek inbox.

Selamat membaca :)


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

"Awalnya Mei benar-benar ramah. Kami mulai berbicara untuk waktu yang lama tapi aku masih begitu mencintai Mikoto hingga tidak menyangka dia akan tertarik. Selain itu, aku memakai cincin kawin, jadi aku yakin dia mengerti. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Mikoto, berpikir bahwa kami berdua sudah tenang dan bisa berbaikan. Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan hotel, Mei menahanku. Dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya, melarikan diri bersama-sama, dan tentu saja aku bilang tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintai Mikoto dan kami akan segera punya anak. Saat itulah dia menjadi sedikit kuat dan gila," kata Fugaku sambil mendesah. Hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana semuanya dimulai membuatnya lelah. "Ketika aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak akan pergi dengannya... dia bersumpah untuk menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia memiliki perasaan itu hanya dalam waktu yang singkat!"

"Inilah sebabnya mengapa kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing!" kata Mikoto, menampar lengannya pelan.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum karena meskipun Mikoto terlihat kesal dan Fugaku tampak menyesal... cinta di antara mereka terlihat jelas.

"Intinya, dia mulai menguntit kami ke mana pun kami pergi. Suatu hari aku menegaskan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuatku menyerah akan keluargaku, kecuali mereka pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah bersamanya... dan bahkan setelah itu pun aku tidak bisa bersamanya," kata Fugaku.

"Oh, tentu itu memberinya ide kenapa kau tidak bisa bersamanya." Mikoto merosot di kursinya, lengannya disilangkan dengan cemberut, anehnya tampak mirip anaknya.

"Tak lama setelah itu Mikoto mengalami kecelakaan. Awalnya istriku dirawat di rumah sakit tapi setelah beberapa upaya dari pihak Mei untuk membunuhnya di rumah sakit, aku membawanya ke sini... hingga dia bangun." Fugaku mendesah, mengusap wajahnya. "Aku panik."

"Jadi dia 'membunuhku' dan mengirimku ke Paris, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa terpikir oleh otaknya." Mikoto menambahkan sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke udara, jengkel.

"Nah, nah," kata Akasuna, tertawa padanya sebelum percekcokan kecil meletus. Mereka semua terlihat sama seperti biasa.

"Yah aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan!" kata Fugaku membela diri. "Aku membawa Mikoto ke sini agar lebih mudah melindungi dirinya, tapi ketika dia bangun aku hanya tahu aku tidak bisa menjaganya di rumah selamanya," lanjut Fugaku.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu polisi untuk memburu Terumi Mei?" tanya Sasori.

"Kami melakukannya tapi kami merahasiakannya. Kami tidak ingin meresahkan publik dan Mei terlalu pintar untuk ditangkap oleh mereka," jawab Fugaku. "Ketika kami pikir sudah aman untuk kembali, maka kami kembali, tapi tetap menutupi keberadaan Mikoto."

"Tapi sekarang anak kami berada dalam bahaya," kata Mikoto.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Fugaku menyentuhnya.

Sakura merasakan sentakan di hatinya. Dia menyukai bagaimana Mikoto dan Fugaku bertindak terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka masih mampu mengekspresikan pikiran mereka secara bebas dan mungkin memiliki perbedaan pendapat tetapi masih memiliki rasa cinta yang kuat. Dia ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke sama seperti itu, tapi masalahnya... Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Dan dia tahu ada kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan berada di sini lagi. Bagaimana jika Terumi telah membunuhnya? Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya dan mulai menangis. Naruto menempatkan tangan di bahunya. Tidak benar-benar yakin apa lagi yang harus dilakukan pada saat itu.

Saat akhirnya semuanya mulai berada pada tempatnya, tiba-tiba semuanya berantakan. Sakura tidak percaya baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berguling-guling tempat tidur, dengan Sasuke yang berbisik di telinganya bahwa dia mencintainya. Sai mendekatinya, juga menempatkan tangan di bahunya.

"Di saat-saat seperti ini, kau pasti berharap kau sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan Sasuke," kata Sai, mencoba meringankan suasana dan berhasil.

Sakura tertawa. "Apa seperti hal-hal aneh yang kau lakukan dengan Ino?"

"KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH DENGAN SHIMURA-SAN!" Lee berseru kaget, benar-benar syok sebelum dia mulai terkekeh.

"Apa mereka berisik?" Shikamaru bertanya, benar-benar menggoda Ino yang semerah tomat.

"Sasuke menggambarkan mereka seperti irama musik."

Lee dan Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, hampir jatuh di lantai. Ino menutupi wajahnya, menyadari bahwa F4 yang asli ada di ruangan itu!

"GUYS!" tegur Sai saat ayahnya dan teman-temannya menatapnya penuh arti.

"Selamat datang di dunia laki-laki!" kata Shimura kepada anaknya, menepuk punggungnya.

"Ayah~!" rengek Sai, rona merah mewarnai pipinya dan Minato terbatuk, mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Jadi Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Kau pasti kecewa _ne_~" kata Mikoto, menusuk pipi Fugaku. "Dia lebih mirip denganku. Genku lebih dominan."

"Diam," jawab Fugaku, mencoba menyelamatkan harga dirinya dan dari gestur Fugaku, Sakura melihat Sasuke, bagaimana dia berdiri menantang demi harga dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya. Kebahagiaan yang singkat berhenti karena pertanyaannya.

"Aku punya ide," kata Shion, membuat kehadirannya disadari untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu.

Karin menengok dari belakang Naruto dan menatap temannya. "_Nani_... AH!"

"Ya."

"Menurutmu?"

Shion mengangguk.

"Oh... ya..." kata Ayame, membuat Shikamaru melompat. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ayame berdiri di sampingnya.

"Shion cerdas," kata Tayuya.

H4 tiba-tiba tahu sesuatu yang orang lain tidak ketahui.

"Itu karena aku brilian," kata Shion dengan seringai yang anehnya menyerupai Sai.

"Hm... bawa 'itu'." Karin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sasuke memiliki alat pelacak pada dirinya." Karin mengumumkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

"HA?!" terdengar keras di seluruh ruangan. Karin memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Yeah... Maksudku karena aku begitu mudah tersesat, aku meletakkan alat pelacak pada dirinya, pada manset kemejanya agar aku bisa menemukannya ketika aku tersesat. Aku tidak tahu arah," jelasnya.

Sakura menatap diam-diam pada Karin saat Tayuya meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil perangkat itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus benar-benar berterima kasih padanya atau benar-benar panik oleh kenyataan bahwa Karin menempatkan alat pelacak pada Sasuke. Akan sangat merepotkan jika Karin secara acak muncul ketika keduanya sedang sendirian. Sakura menggeleng untuk membersihkan pikiran itu. Mereka memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membawa mereka pada Sasuke! Dia harus puas dengan hal itu dan mungkin mengkhawatirkan hal lain di kemudian hari.

"Kau benar-benar aneh," kata Naruto pada Karin tapi tersenyum padanya. Dia tampaknya memiliki ketertarikan tertentu kepada Karin. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Setidaknya aku salah satu yang baik hati," jawab Karin.

"Ini dia," kata Tayuya sambil memasuki ruangan. Mengulurkan sebuah benda yang tipis. Sebuah layar besar dengan beberapa tombol di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun, orang-orang kaya yang menakutkan," gumam Lee.

"Ini adalah bagian dari pesona kami," kata Shion sambil mengedipkan mata saat dia mendengar komentar Lee. Lee merona. Apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau gadis ini memang terus-menerus memperhatikannya? Jujur saja dia tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian. "Oke, ini dia." Shion mengumumkan setelah sibuk dengan _pad_ selama beberapa detik. Dia menyerahkan _pad_ itu kepada Karin yang memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Dimana sih ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto menyambarnya dari tangan Karin. "Aku tahu tempat ini!" katanya sambil membaca arah.

"Kita tahu tempat ini?" Sasori bertanya sambil mendekati Naruto, melihat perangkat. "Ah, kita tahu tempat ini!" katanya sambil menatap petunjuk arah.

"Kenapa di sana?" Sai bertanya, sedikit kesal saat dia menatap layar.

"Ohoho... itu aneh," kata Shimura sambil mengintip melalui para remaja itu dan menatap ke bawah. "Ini tempat kita _hang out_. Klub itu, ingat?" kata Shimura.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato dan Akasuna menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana Mei tahu tentang itu?" Fugaku bertanya kesal.

"Mungkin itu kebetulan," kata Shimura.

"Tempat itu ditutup tahun lalu!" Fugaku menggerutu. Hebat, anaknya terjebak dalam sebuah klub yang kebetulan menjadi tempat berkumpul geng lamanya.

"Oke mari kita pergi!" kata Mikoto sambil berdiri.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, kau tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Fugaku, memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kau dan para gadis tetap di sini," perintahnya.

Sakura hendak protes ketika Naruto meremas tangannya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura pergi lagi seperti halnya Fugaku ingin istrinya begitu... dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh dia juga khawatir tentang Karin.

"Tidak, kami ikut!" kata Ayame.

"Tentu saja," tambah Shion.

"Sanggupkah kau benar-benar mengatakan tidak padanya?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku, menggedikkan kepala ke arah Sakura.

"Tolong ijinkan kami ikut dengan Anda." Sakura memohon. Dia ingin, lebih dari apa pun, melihat Sasuke bernapas, setidaknya begitu.

Fugaku mendesah. "Baiklah." Dia mengizinkan.

Sasuke mungkin akan memarahinya karena membiarkan Sakura ikut tapi sulit untuk mengatakan tidak ketika dia melihat apa yang sedang dialami Sakura.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya sakit. Goresan di seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Belum lagi dia merasa seperti terbakar. Pikirannya terus keluar-masuk dalam kegelapan dan dia kehilangan jejak waktu. Menjilati bibirnya yang kering, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya. Lukanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan tapi sudah berhenti berdarah di beberapa tempat. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah perasaan lengket dan sengatan luka yang mengguncang tubuhnya begitu sering.

"Di mana kita?" Sasuke bertanya, mendengar suara-suara pelan di sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Suara Mei membuatnya kesal. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan karena aku tidak bisa membunuh seorang pria saat dia setengah tertidur," katanya. Bibirnya melengkung menyeringai. Dia membuat Sasuke kesal. "Ketika aku sudah selesai denganmu, aku akan mengirimkan tubuhmu dalam potongan-potongan kepada keluargamu." Dia berkata pelan, tampak senang dengan gagasan itu dan membuat tulang belakang Sasuke menggigil. Wanita ini gila dan Sasuke tiba-tiba menyadari... dia diikat.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku harus membunuhmu?" Mei bernyanyi main-main saat Sasuke mencoba melonggarkan ikatannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat gesekan itu terhadapnya. "Itu tidak berguna," kata Mei padanya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang saat kau sudah tertangkap." Dia melanjutkan, berputar-putar di sekelilingnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahku tidak akan pernah bersamamu!" Sasuke berteriak padanya dengan marah yang membuat Mei melotot padanya.

Terumi Mei menghadap Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya, memutar kepala Sasuke dengan pistol di tangannya untuk membuatnya menatapnya.

"Oh, aku sudah menerima kenyataan itu sejak lama. Aku hanya membalaskan dendamku padamu dan ibumu. Jika kau tidak dilahirkan dan jika dia tidak pernah ada, Fugaku pasti jadi milikku," kata Mei padanya dalam suara rendah. "Ini. Semua. Salahmu." Dia mengacungkan pistol dan Sasuke merasa napasnya berhenti di tenggorokannya.

"STOP!"

Mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak dan Mei berdiri tegak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Sakura! Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tuntut Sasuke. Dia merasa setiap potongan kewarasannya menghilang saat melihat Sakura. Dia tidak boleh berada di sini, tidak sekarang. Dan di atas segalanya, dia SENDIRIAN. "Pergi!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia masih hidup. Terima kasih Tuhan, dia masih hidup.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura, melangkah maju. Pistol Mei tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arahnya.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke berteriak.

"NARUTO!"

Jantung Sasuke berhenti. Mengapa dia memanggil Naruto?

"SASORI!"

Sasuke terkejut menemukan Naruto berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Seorang pria setengah sadar tergeletak di kakinya.

"Tangkap dia! SAI!" kata Sasori, muncul entah dari mana.

Sai berdiri. Semakin banyak laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ino?!" Sai berteriak.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh tepat waktu untuk melihat Ino melempar sesuatu ke udara.

"Tangkap, Tayuya!"

Mata Sasuke mendarat pada Tayuya. Objek yang Ino lemparkan tampak seperti panah dan Tayuya berdiri sempurna, siap dengan busur di tangannya.

"Aku datang," katanya sebelum melepaskan panah. "Karin!"

"Aku siap!" Panah meluncur tepat sasaran, melepaskan jari-jari Mei dari pistol. Semacam bobot di ujung panah melekat pada pistol dan melemparnya keluar dari tangan Mei ke tangan Karin. "Shion!"

"Lampu... Kamera... Ini seperti panggung!" kata Shion sambil menyalakan lampu di klub. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru muncul dengan kamera rekaman.

"LEE!" Lee berteriak.

Semua orang berhenti. Ino berpaling padanya.

"Mengapa kau menyebut namamu sendiri?" Ino bertanya kesal.

Lee berdiri di sampingnya dengan canggung. "_Well_, tidak ada yang memberiku sesuatu yang harus dilakukan dan semua orang tampaknya melakukan sesuatu yang keren, jadi aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari itu!" jawabnya, mengangkat tangannya tak berdaya ke udara.

"Yah kami takut kau akan menyakiti diri sendiri, bukannya membantu," kata Shion padanya.

"Anak-anak bodoh," rutuk Mei.

"Sudah berakhir, Mei!" kata Karin, mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Kembalikan Sasuke," tambah Sakura, berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia mengerahkan segala kekuatannya agar tidak berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Aku sudah datang sejauh ini. Apakah kau pikir aku akan menyerahkannya begitu mudah?" Mei bertanya dan tertawa mengejek mereka, bergerak menuju sisi Sasuke. "Aku tidak begitu percaya ini sudah berakhir. _Non sottovalutate me1_," katanya sambil menyeringai, mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikkan jari-jarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 Jangan meremehkan aku

**Author's bacot area**

Ok, ini aneh, walaupun cukup menghibur kan? Wkwkwk.

Btw ada yang sadar gak kalau ayah Sasori sama Sai selalu author tulis pake marganya doang? Abisnya author gak tau nama mereka. Hehe. Ada yg bisa kasih tau? Mei juga ganti panggilan dari marga jadi nama kecil.

Yosh, tinggal sedikit lagi. Review please?


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

Naruto tiba-tiba terhenyak. Tubuhnya menyentak sedikit saat sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan asing menembus tubuhnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya langsung membeku. Melihat dari atas bahunya, dia menemukan anak panah.

"Racun," Mei berkata sambil tersenyum, "adalah senjata yang sangat cepat."

Karin menyaksikan Naruto pingsan tepat di mana dia berdiri. Untungnya Sai menangkapnya sebelum dia membentur tanah. Karin menjatuhkan pistol, jantungnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

"_Mon Amour1_." Dia berbisik menatap Naruto. "_Non, mon amour s'il vous plait2_." Karin berteriak, bahasa Jepang benar-benar terlupakan saat dia berlari menuju Naruto, praktis meluncur ke tanah. Air mata mengalir di matanya. Kondisi Naruto berubah dari buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi dalam hitungan detik.

"_Vous etes un idiot, qui vous a dit de rester là_?! _Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir3_!" kata Karin, berbicara Perancis karena pikirannya terlalu kosong untuk memikirkan bahasa Jepang. "_Vous jerk, vous avez promis de m'épouser_! _Vous ne pouvez pas mourir... vous devez tenir votre promesse4_!" Dia menangis sambil memegang wajah Naruto, membuatnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Ha," kata Naruto, benar-benar kesulitan bernapas. "Kapan aku bilang akan menikah denganmu?" tanyanya, kepalanya berputar-putar.

Mei berpaling ke arah Sasuke. "_Well_, aku mencoba untuk menjaga kesepakatanku," katanya saat Sasuke memelototinya.

Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Dengan marah dia berdiri, tidak peduli meskipun rasa sakit membuatnya pusing, tidak peduli tentang apa pun di dunia ini. Sahabatnya, saudaranya... sekarat karena wanita ini.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Dia berkata dengan suara rendah yang membunuh.

"Tidak jika aku membunuhmu lebih dulu." Mei berkata, mengambil pistol sebelum Sasuke meluncur ke arahnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Kepala Sasuke menghantam perutnya. Mereka berguling-guling di tanah. Sasuke berjuang untuk melawan Mei dengan kakinya karena tangannya diikat. Namun setelah beberapa detik Mei duduk di atasnya dan mulai menghantamkan ujung pistol ke wajahnya. Sekali... Dua kali... Tiga kali... dan BANG.

Mei menjerit kesakitan saat dia jatuh di atas Sasuke yang tidak bergerak. Darah mengalir di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Sial." Suara Fugaku terdengar saat dia memasuki ruangan, pistol yang baru saja digunakan untuk menembak Mei berada di tangannya.

"SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak, jantungnya kembali berhenti. Dia berlari ke arahnya dan meraihnya dalam pelukan. Akhirnya sekali lagi, dia berada dalam jangkauannya. "Sasuke, bangun!" isaknya, tidak peduli jika genangan darah di sekelilingnya membasahi celana jinsnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Sayang," kata Mikoto di sampingnya. "Kau harus melihat Naruto."

Sakura menatap Mikoto yang tersenyum dengan nyaman. Sakura mengangguk dan menyerahkan Sasuke kepadanya saat dia berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura mendengar Karin menangis.

"Kau akhirnya berbahasa Jepang?" Naruto bertanya.

Karin tertawa kemudian meringis mengingat rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto. "Kau sudah berjanji! Ketika kita masih anak-anak, kau berjanji akan menikah denganku!" Karin menangis, air mata meluncur di pipinya tak terkendali.

Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya setelah beberapa detik. "Ah, sekarang aku ingat. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" katanya, tersenyum minta maaf.

"Idiot," kata Karin dengan cemberut.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Sakura berkata kepada mereka dan Minato mengangguk, menatap cemas pada anaknya. Akasuna berdiri di sisinya.

"Aku sudah menelepon ambulans," kata Sai.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Karin berteriak saat Naruto mulai menutup matanya. "Tetaplah bersamaku!"

"Karin, kau harus melepaskannya. Kita harus membawanya keluar ke ambulans," ujar Minato lembut, mengambil Naruto dari lengan Karin yang melepasnya ragu-ragu. Teman-temannya berdiri di sisinya.

Mikoto melihat dari samping, menatap anaknya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura khawatir tapi kondisi Sasuke buruk. Ketika dia memeluk Sasuke, sejenak dia pikir Sasuke tidak bernapas. Pukulan di kepalanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan membuka luka di pelipisnya, tersembunyi oleh rambutnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis, tidak di sini, tidak di depan semua orang, tapi dia memegang anaknya erat. Fugaku telah menyeret tubuh cedera Mei ke pinggir, mengikatnya agar siap dibawa oleh polisi saat mereka tiba.

"Mikoto."

Fugaku berbisik sambil mendekati istri dan anaknya. Mikoto menatapnya, diam-diam merasa hatinya hancur saat dia menatapnya. Fugaku berlutut, menatap anaknya. Ini anak yang dia tunggu dengan begitu cemas, anak yang dia takut untuk membentuk hubungan dengannya selama sepuluh tahun, anak yang membuatnya bangga menjadi seorang ayah dalam enam bulan terakhir. Dia membawa anaknya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengangkatnya, tubuh Sasuke lemas dalam pelukan Fugaku.

Minato melakukan hal yang sama dengan anaknya, meskipun Naruto harus berjuang untuk tetap terjaga. Minato dan Fugaku berjalan mendekati satu sama lain dan ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tidak bergerak dan Naruto menyadari itu.

"Sasuke...?" Suaranya berbisik tapi nada ketakutan dan khawatir bisa terdengar jelas.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Mikoto berbohong dan Naruto melihat kebohongan itu.

Setelah itu semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Paramedis datang dan membawa Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto segera diberi penangkal racun dan racun itu mulai tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya, dalam beberapa waktu dia mulai merasa lebih baik, tapi Sasuke... dia tidak bergerak. Jika bukan karena EKG yang mereka kaitkan padanya dan berbunyi monoton, Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa dia sudah mati.

Hanya ada dia dan Sasuke di dalam ambulans, dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit dan Naruto menyaksikan saat petugas medis bekerja dengan panik terhadap temannya. Air mata lolos dari matanya saat dia melihat itu. Mengapa nasib melakukan ini pada Sasuke?! Apakah dia diberi semacam hukuman? Tapi apa hukuman ini pantas untuk Sasuke? Tidakkah dia sudah cukup memikulnya? Untuk sesaat Naruto mendengar suara datar jantung Sasuke dan yang bisa dia pikirkan dalam beberapa detik itu hanyalah Sakura. Jika mereka meninggalkan ambulans ini dan Sasuke mati... Sakura akan mati bersamanya.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak. Seorang paramedis menahannya agar tetap berbaring saat dia mencoba untuk duduk. "Sialan, Sasuke, Sakura sedang menunggumu!" Dia berteriak dan seolah-olah Sasuke mendengarnya, detak jantungnya mulai naik lagi.

Sasuke telah pergi selama 45 detik... yang entah bagaimana melegakan Naruto. Dia mendengar bahwa jika oksigen tidak mencapai otak selama lebih dari 60 detik, ada kemungkinan terjadi kerusakan otak. Pada saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak berdaya.

1 Cintaku.

2 Tidak, cintaku, kumohon padamu.

3 Kau idiot, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berdiri di sana? Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mati!

4 Kau brengsek, kau berjanji untuk menikah denganku! Kau tidak boleh mati... kau harus menepati janji!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI….?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

Akhirnya selesai sudah season 1 fic ini. Tolong jangan bakar author karena tuduhan PHP ya. Wkwkwk. Sengaja dikebut soalnya besok2 bakal sibuk (dan kayaknya bakal hiatus). Ada season 2 nya nih, tapi tunggulah beberapa saat lagi #alaoperator.

**Special thanks to:**

caesarpuspita, Miya Kanesaka, dark blue and pink cherry, suket alang alang, naynayAB, imahkakoeni, Shizuka Namikaze19, yumekouchiha, yuanthecutegirl, .1, dsakura2, Eysha CherryBlossom, arannis, shindymajid, , JungYH, azizaanr, LoveSasuSaku, desypramitha26, Fivani-chan, Cherryma, SHL7810, axwdgs, Persephone-Athena, naintin, GaemSJ, Guests, the favoriters, the followers, and the silent readers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selanjutnya dalam **Hana Yori Dango 3 "The Next Generation" Season II...**

"Sasuke... Tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Apa aku kenal dia?"

"Ka-kau tidak ingat?"

"Suatu hari kau akan bangun dan menyadari hal yang paling penting dalam hidupmu sudah hilang."

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggunya."

"Bisakah kita berteman? Hanya teman. Buang jauh masa lalu kita."

Sasuke bangun dari komanya dan melupakan Sakura. Oh, tidak. Ini bencana. Lalu bagaimana jika pihak ketiga datang dan mulai menggeser posisi Sasuke di hati Sakura? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya dalam **Hana Yori Dango 3 "The Next Generation" Season II**. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
